Trojtakt
by Lanevra
Summary: Tři takty života pána a jeho démonického sluhy.
1. Takt první: Ochutnaný

**Beta:** Akkarra, fialka  
**Hlavní postavy (páry):** Sebastian, Ciel  
**Dopsáno:** 2013  
**Počet slov:** 9169  
**Stručný děj:** _Mám nového pána. Malého, sladkého pána, kterého bych nejraději hned celého samou láskou snědl. Ale ještě předtím, než to udělám, pro něj musím vše natřít karmínovou barvou._

* * *

**Takt první; Ochutnaný**

Nekonečný prostor všehobytí. Černá prázdnota naplněná pouze mnou. Hlad; neutišitelná a jediná touha již od pradávna naplňující mé vědomí. Okořeněná pocitem bezúčelnosti existence. Nudou. Tak málo duší stojí za můj zájem, natožpak námahu. Žena přišla o své dítě a viní lékaře. Příliš milostivá, pěstovat její zášť by bylo zbytečně namáhavé, s pochybným a neslaným výsledkem. Muž, téměř se houpající na oprátce, by se chtěl pomstít těm, kteří ho falešně obvinili. Jen dostat ho z rukou Smrti by znamenalo zabít ty, jež nenávidí a kterým se chce mstít. Jeho duše by byla nevyzrálá, mdlé chuti a šedavé barvy. Panovník, co by rád utopil svět v krvi a násilí a dal by za to cokoliv. To už jsem zkusil nesčetněkrát, zábavné, jenže duše mocných lidí mají hořkou pachuť povýšenosti a ješitnosti a sloužit jim přináší nemalé pokoření.

Putuji svým zrakem po proudu času. Nastražuji svůj sluch nespočtu proseb o prokletí. Hledám a nenacházím nic uspokojivého, dokud...

Ostré, bílé a zářivé světlo čisté duše v záplavě popelavě šedých, planoucích sotva z poloviny. Bezvýznamných a nepoživatelných kusů zkaženého masa. Ten svit je diamantem zasazeným v hlušině. Její touha po pomstě není jen sazeničkou kdesi hluboko v mysli, je to nádherný, plně rozkvetlý růžový keř, jehož květy mají čistě bílou barvu surové nenávisti, která odráží podstatu oné samotné duše. Tak může nenávidět pouze člověk čistý, čestný, milosrdný, laskavý a duchem vznešený. Jaký to vzácný a chutný úkaz, který rozhodně nemohu propásnout, nebo dokonce nechat někoho jiného, aby se té duše dotkl. Ne, ta bude jen a pouze má a nikdo na ni již nebude smět vložit své pařáty, protože není nic odpornějšího, než když se někdo nečistý dotýká mého pokrmu.

Ženu se prostorem a časem vstříc duši, která mě tak zoufale a hlasitě volá. Natáhnu ruce a uchopím její bytí právě v ten okamžik, kdy se opět chystají zranit její křehkou fyzickou schránku. Zvednu ji z času, proudu řeky, která pro mě nemá velkého významu, a nechám spočívat ve svých dlaních mimo veškerý pro ni známý prostor. A také, samozřejmě, mimo skutečné chápání mysli její křehké schránky.

„Co jsi zač?" naruší ticho prostoru mimobytí hlas měkký a vláčný.

Chlapec, na kraji prahu dospělosti, ještě nezkažený špínou světa lidí, kterou sami na sebe uvrhli, a přesto tolik toužící se mstít těm, kteří mu poodhalili pár listů pravdy. Je ve své nevinnosti i znalosti zloby dokonalý již teď. Když se správně okoření a připraví, když budu keř jeho nenávisti dobře prostříhávat, stane se jednou z nejlepších krmí, jaké jsem měl tu možnost za své bytí vložit na jazyk.

„Ten, kterého přes nespočetné věky a nekonečný prostor přilákal křik tvého srdce. A zároveň ten, který ti může dát, po čem toužíš, pokud mu bude správně oplaceno."

„Jsi démon?"

„I tak bývám zván."

Jaká to směšná jména si pro mé bytí lidé vymysleli. Oni musí označit jednoduchým slovem i to, co jejich omezená mysl nedokáže pojmout. Vidí svět příliš prostý, i když je složitější než cokoliv, co by si dokázali byť jen představit.

„Potom máš sílu mě odsud dostat. Když to uděláš, dám ti vše, oč si řekneš."

Upřímnost jeho příslibu je jako nejvybranější vůně dráždící můj čich.

„Příliš snadné pro mne a příliš málo za cenu, kterou bych si žádal. Mohu ti dát víc, než jen pouhou pomíjivou svobodu. Nabízím ti křik a pláč těch, kteří zranili tebe, tvou rodinu, tvou čest, zničili tvůj život a poznačili tvé tělo."

Rozechvělý zájem, který z něj cítím, mě utvrzuje v tom, že jsem vybral správně. Růžový keř rozevře další bělavé květy. Kdybych měl ústa, jimiž bych se mohl usmát, právě bych se široce potěšeně usmíval nad svým vítězstvím.

„Na oplátku mi ty dáš to, jež je každé lidské bytosti ze všeho nejcennější. Než se ale rozhodneš a odpovíš mi, věz, že abys mi mohl dát to, co chci, musíš se vzdát veškeré své víry v Boha. Jedině pak spolu uzavřeme smlouvu. Pamatuj však, že jakmile se lidská bytost vzdá Boha, již nikdy nemůže dojít bran nebeských..."

„Dost!" přeruší mě s rázností, jakou bych nečekal od tak drobného těla, zato bych si ji žádal od duše, které mám sloužit. „Přestaň řečnit! Copak by tě povolal někdo, kdo by ještě věřil v Boha?! Uzavři smlouvu a dostaň mě odsud, abych mohl připravit utrpení všem, kdo zavinili můj pád!"

Usměji se jeho odhodlání. Toto je bezesporu duše, které chci sloužit a která je hodna mých služeb.

Zlehka složím jeho existenci zpět do proudu času, kam patří. Je to místo bolesti a utrpení, o kterém by jistě jiná lidská bytost řekla, že si ji tak mladý chlapec nezaslouží. Pro mne je to také pobuřující. Nehodné a bezvýznamné bytosti se dotýkají těla mé duše a znečišťují ho. Nepřijatelné.

Zformuji to, co by se dalo považovat za ruku, a položím ji na pánovy zavřené oči. Zabráním mu vidět mou pravou podobu, když se zjevím mezi zbytečnými smrtelníky, a vtisknu do jeho zraku svou pečeť, kterou pevně sváži cesty našeho osudu až do okamžiku, kdy bude jeho nenávist zcela ukojena a sladká duše získá ten správný buket.

Potom započnu svůj tanec.

Uchopím jednoho zbytečného. Je na dotek hladký, měkký a teplý. Má podstata se skrz něj prodere a rozmačká ho, ale ta jemnost mi cosi důležitého připomene. Ach ano, jistě, kůže. Tu budu potřebovat, pokud chci chodit mezi smrtelníky. Jednu si vytvořím a natáhnu na svou existenci jako rukavici.

Křupne to a zlomí se, když to stisknu. Kosti, také užitečná věc. Několik jich vytvořím a podepřu svou kůži do tvaru lidského těla, tvoře tak kolem sebe vězení smrtelné existence.

Hluk dolehne k mému právě objevenému sluchu. Není to zpěv duše ani šepot mysli, na který jsem zvyklý, ale nefalšovaný rámus lidského hlasu. Neudivuje mne, že jeden člověk nedokáže dlouho zůstat ve společnosti druhého, když nadělají všichni tolik hlasitých zvuků. Přesto i já budu hlas potřebovat. Čím by byl sluha, kdyby ani nemohl promluvit a vyjádřit svou úctu k pánovi. Ale ať se sebevíce snažím promluvit, nejde to. Skutečný zvuk lidského hlasu mi přes rty nepřechází. Něco k němu potřebuji... Matně si to vybavuji...

Oh, ovšem, plíce. Jedny právě držím v rukou. Byly opravdu vždy tak neprakticky velké a nafouklé? Nejspíš ano. I ty budu potřebovat, přestože zaberou v beztak již nesmyslně malém těle příliš mnoho místa.

Další a poslední věc, kterou budu potřebovat, je to rudé, co mi proudí mezi prsty a podlaha potom klouže. Krev. Praktického užitku pro mě moc nemá, ale esteticky je velmi přitažlivá a budu díky ní budit veskrze lidský dojem a přesně tak to má být. Po ní nakonec přijde jen pár maličkostí, které dodají mému lidskému vzhledu na dokonalosti.

Tím končím svůj tanec a oblékání těla. Protáhnu se v něm, naplním ho a pomalu si vnutím jeho stísněnost, která mi bude společníkem nejspíše po dlouhý čas. Právě ten nyní začínám skutečně vnímat, jak plyne kolem mého těla a je určován rychlým rytmem jediného tlukoucího srdce v místnosti.

Buch, buch, buch. Buch, buch, buch.

Bez pohybu nebo hlesu sleduji nejasným, slabým lidským zrakem drobnou nahou postavu na kamenném oltáři. Nyní, když vše vnímám tak jako on, se mi pánova schránka zdá ještě křehčí než předtím. Mírně nakloním hlavu na stranu, když se konečně pohne. Zvedá se z kamenného lůžka pomalu, nejistě, oči stále pevně sevřené k sobě, jako kdyby se bál je otevřít a spatřit, co se stalo. Pak je však pomalu rozevírá, zvedá je a upírá na mě. Jsou modré jako bouřkové nebe, tak překrásně se hodící k jeho běloskvoucí duši, stejně jako k mé pečeti vpálené do jeho pravého oka.

Nezachvěje se strachy, když mě vidí. Ani potom, když se odvrátí a shlédne na mrtvá, krví pokrytá těla ležící na zemi u jeho nohou. Nezaváhá. Nezardí se. Nelituje. Jen beze slova sklouzne z podstavce přímo na stále teplé mrtvoly a pomalu se po nich vydá ke mně. Pohled na jeho sebejistotu, odhodlanou nenávist v očích a vůně přesto stále čisté duše mne rozechvívá až k samé podstatě mé existence. Mám na něj neobyčejnou chuť. Chtěl bych ho olíznout a podržet mezi rty. Do úst se mi ženou sliny, jazyk mi prokmitne ven a já se vydám svému pánovi pomalu vstříc. Musím vynaložit tolik úsilí, abych po něm nevztáhl ruce, neuchopil ho a nevtiskl do sebe.

„Jsou mrtví. Všechny si je zabil," konstatuje tichým hlasem, na dítě příliš stručný, na dospělého příliš málo vyděšený.

„Jak si můj pán přál," odpovím věcně a mírně se ukloním, ruku přitištěnou na prsou.

„Ano, to jsem si asi přál," řekne s mírnou nejistotou v hlase. „Teď mě odsud dostaň," vydá posléze rozkaz, ve kterém už není ani špetka váhání.

Tak je to správně. To je můj mladý pán. Nestojí mě to ani příliš přemáhání pokleknout zrovna před tímto mladým smrtelníkem, sklonit hlavu a prokázat mu svou úctu. Vím, že mi pár takových drobností snadno připraví lahodnou hostinu.

„Ano, můj pane," přijmu jeho rozkaz se všemi následky a také jej vzápětí začnu plnit.

Nejdřív je potřeba mladého pána do něčeho zabalit, jinak by se mohl nachladit - alespoň co si pamatuji. Lidé tak snadno onemocní. Stáhnu proto bílé plátno z kamenného podstavce, přistoupím ke svému pánovi a jedním pohybem ho do něj pevně zabalím jako malou housenku do kokonu. Vydá překvapený zvuk ve chvíli, když ho pečlivě zavinutého zvednu ze země a sevřu v náruči. Je lehký jako pírko, možná dokonce jako vánek. Tak křehký a hřející v mé silné náruči, kde bych ho mohl jediným neopatrným stiskem rozdrtit v prach. Musí si dát velký pozor a být něžný, jinak bych něčemu tak krásně jemnému mohl ublížit.

Skloním se trochu níž a nasaji vůni, co ho obklopuje. Jeho beztak velké jasné oči se ještě rozšíří v němém úžasu. Pobaveně se usměji jeho zmatenosti. Jak roztomile sladký je, když ho něco udiví. Další z mnoha jeho předností, které pomalu objevuji. Můj úsměv vyvolá na jeho tváři další vlnu údivu. Nejspíš nepředpokládal, že by se bytost jako já mohla vesele usmívat. Jaký to pošetilý hlupáček, ostatně jako všichni lidé.

„Polož mě hned na zem," nařídí mi jako nerozumné dítě.

„Pokud si to můj pán přeje, potom tak učiním, ale za těmi dveřmi čeká mnoho velmi odhodlaných žalářníků, kteří nás budou chtít zastavit. Když vás budu moci nést v náručí, dostaneme se ven o poznání rychleji. Nuže tedy, stále si přejete, abych vás položil?"

Podívá se po schodišti vedoucímu vzhůru, poté vzhlédne ke mně. Oplatím mu to dalším úsměvem. Uhne pohledem, obočí se mu přiblíží k sobě a vydá podrážděný výdech, potom si pevněji přitáhne plátno, kterým jsem ho obalil. Beru to jako nevyřčený souhlas s mým plánem. Jemně si ho v náručí nadlehčím na jednu ruku, jde to při jeho drobném těle opravdu snadno, a vykročím vzhůru. Opatrně, jeden zbytečný schod za druhým. Normálně bych byl u kovem pobitých dveří jedním krokem, ale ne dnes - když nesu tak drahocenný náklad.

Stisknu kliku. Zámek se pod mou silou zlomí a dveře se vyvrátí do chodby. Vydám se po ní pomalu vstříc dveřím na jejím konci, odkud doléhají zvuky spěšných příprav k boji. Zajímavé, že se o nás tak rychle dozvěděli. Je možné, že by mi předtím jeden z nich uprchl? Ano, je, musím si sám s politováním a hanbou přiznat. V pravé podobě se mi špatně počítají ty šedavé bezvýrazné duše, potácející se v milionech po zemském povrchu, a tak jedna skutečně mohla uniknout mým spárům, když jsem jejich těla lámal na kusy.

Otevřu dveře a tím se dostaneme do jídelny naplněné lidmi v kápích, kteří se nás podle zbraní svíraných v rukou a vyděšeně rozzlobených výrazů budou snažit zadržet v domě. Zajímalo by mě, co tu mají všichni s těmi kápěmi. Vždyť v nich vypadají tak směšně. Jen doufám, že to není v této době nějaký politováníhodný celospolečenský zvyk, protože pak bych ve svém oděvu vypadal venku skutečně nepatřičně.

„Zastavte je! Ten kluk nesmí uniknout!" vykřikuje tlustý starý muž skrytý za všemi až úplně vzadu. Už podle toho, jak se schovává, je zřejmé, že je to jejich pán. Vždyť právě ti, jak moc dobře vím, většinou pozbývají jakéhokoliv vychování a odvahy.

„Ach. Jak se zdá, pán tohoto domu si vaši společnost velmi oblíbil, mladý pane. Co s tím budeme dělat?" otáži se drahocenného nákladu ve své náruči.

„Postarej se o uspíšení našeho odchodu," nařídí mi bez zaváhání nebo třeba jen špetky strachu z lidí, kteří se ho jistě budou pokoušet zabít. Jak skvělý pocit to je slyšet jeho odhodlání.

„Jak si přejete," odpovím s úsměvem.

I když se skutečně nechci vzdát jeho příjemného tepla, budu muset svého pána odložit, abych měl obě ruce volné. Opatrně ho proto postavím na dlouhý jídelní stůl zády ke všem bezpředmětným a dávno již mrtvým bytostem, a přetáhnu mu plátno přes hlavu. Zbytečné, aby špinil svůj pohled krveprolitím, ke kterému se schyluje.

„Pokud mohu být tak smělý, žádám vás, abyste zde zůstal a neotáčel se, dokud vám neřeknu," požádám ho s poloúsměvem. Odpoví mi jakýmsi neartikulovaným zamručením, které si opět vyložím jako souhlas. Zdá se, že v naší vzájemné komunikaci bude mnoho nevyřčeného, v čem se budu muset orientovat, ale nad tím se důkladně zamyslím teprve až ve chvíli, kdy budou naše nynější problémy vyřešeny.

Ponechám mladého pána, kde je, a postavím se vstříc nepřátelům. Bylo od nich skutečně laskavé, že počkali, než jsem svou drahou přítěž odložil. Ještě by se do budoucna mohli pokusit být o něco zábavnější. Rozhodně doufám, že skuteční nepřátelé duše, které teď sloužím, jsou schopnější než ti, co se mi nyní snaží velmi neúspěšně zkřížit cestu. Mávají zbraněmi kolem mého těla v marných pokusech mě zasáhnout. Střílí ze zbraní, jež mají sice modernější podobu než ty, na které si pamatuji, ale jejich účinnost mi nepřipadá o moc větší. Snad se jen praktičtěji drží v ruce a nemusejí se po každém výstřelu znovu nabíjet. I tak mi připadají pro mě veskrze neužitečné, přestože bych je mohl od svých protivníků snadno získat a použít. Raději se uchýlím k dobře známému kovu, i když je pravda, že příborové nože obvykle slouží k jiným věcem, než podřezávání lidských hrdel a vidličky jistě nebyly vynalezeny k napichování očních bulev.

Padají jeden po druhém jako loutky s přetrhanými vodicími lanky, dokud nezbyde jen jediná obtloustlá žena plazící se přede mnou po zemi pryč směrem ke dveřím. Pozvolna ji následuji, není kam spěchat, se zlámanými lýtkovými kostmi mi beztak nemůže uniknout. Vlastně by mi jistě nemohla uniknout, ani kdyby její nohy byly zcela zdravé.

„Nevěděla jsem to!" vykřikuje. „Já nevěděla, co s ním chtějí dělat! Já nechtěla... Prosím... Já nechtěla... Nech mě být... Nevěděla jsem, co mu dělají!"

„Lež. Lidmi vynalezená ohavnost vycházející z tvých úst, kterou i já z hloubky své existence pohrdám," odpovídám na její zmatené brebentění a snadno se vyhoupnu na její velké břicho, „Považuji ji za velmi urážlivou, a proto je, myslím, načase navždy ti zabránit v mluvení," otevře bezhlesně ústa, jak chce vykřiknout, a já jí dovnitř vrazím prsty, „abys už nemohla znečišťovat vzduch, který můj pán dýchá," dokončím, zatnu prsty do její čelisti a trhnu.

Kosti hlasitě zapraskají, jak se o sebe lámou. Maso, šlachy a kůže pro změnu mlaskají, když se trhají a krev bublá, jakmile je dolní čelist oddělena od lebky a vyrvána z obličeje. Žena se nejspíš snaží opět křičet, což společně s krví ženoucí se jí do plic vyluzuje opravdu nevkusný zvuk.

Frustrovaně si povzdechnu.

„Vidím, že jsem se dopustil politováníhodného omylu. Poslouchat tento strašlivý rámus je ještě horší, než slyšet tvé lži. Věř mi, že bych tě rád nechal naživu, ale co bych to byl za sluhu vznešené rodiny Phantomhivů, kdybych tě nechal chodit po světě a tímto nekřesťanským hlukem rušit všechny ctnostné občany naší krásné Anglie," s těmito slovy zarazím její čelist zpět na místo a pak jedním pohybem prstu podříznu hrdlo, ze kterého se vyděšený zvuk člověka vidícího svou blízkou smrt dere a obtěžuje moje uši. Proud rudé krve vytryskne vzhůru a po mé pravici se ozve šokované zalapání po dechu.

Obrátím hlavu a spatřím mladého pána v celé jeho drobné kráse, jak stojí jen půl kroku ode mne, oči doširoka rozevřené a tvář potřísněnou krví. Jistě to není jeho krev. Dohlédl jsem na to, že není možné, aby byl zraněn, to jen byl tak hloupoučký a šel se podívat, co tu dělám. Cestička krvavých stop od stolu až sem ke mně to jasně potvrzuje, stejně jako pánova malá chodidla zbarvená do ruda.

Vztyčím se a s dalším povzdechem složím tvář do dlaně. Proč jen duše, které za to stojí, musí být tak neskutečně nedisciplinované, smělé, ba přímo neposlušné.

„Jaký to nerozumný a pošetilý mladý pán," postěžuji si na jeho počínání jen tak do éteru. „Podívejte se na sebe, jak vypadáte. Celý od krve. Dovolte mi vás očistit, než někdo přijde a uvidí vás. Byla by to pro nás pro oba obrovská ostuda, kdyby vás někdo spatřil tak špinavého."

Skloním se k němu, zlehka sevřu jeho bradu v dlani a přejedu jazykem po krvavé stružce stékající po jeho tváři. Chuť je to hořká, nepříjemná, stejně jako byla nepříjemná i žena, kterou jsem právě zabil, ale pod tou ohavnou pachutí je také pánova sladkost a jemnost jeho bílé kůže. S největší radostí budu z jeho těla slízávat krev schránky hostící i tu nejčernější a nejodpornější duši, jež vůbec může existovat, pokud to bude zároveň znamenat, že ochutnám jeho samého.

„Hmm, chutnáte po vařených švestkách a mandlích," zašeptám mu zblízka do obličeje, nedokážu odolat a neocenit jeho delikátnost. Modré oči se ještě více rozšíří, na chvíli se jich zmocní cosi nápadně podobného strachu, než je naplní zlost a on velmi drze srazí mou ruku ze své tváře.

„Už nikdy se mě nedotýkej, pokud ti to nedovolím! A nemluv o mně, jako kdybych byl jídlo. Já nejsem švestkový koláč!" vykřikne zlobně a cukne rameny vztekle vpřed, až se mu z jednoho sveze jeho provizorní oděv. Vyvolá mi to na tváři další úsměv. Ta ohnivost a nebojácnost jeho projevů.

„Na to se naše názory různí," podotknu a vysloužím si další zlostný pohled, pod kterým jsem nucen ustoupit. „Budu konat a říkat jen to, co mi můj pán dovolí nebo přikáže."

„Tch!" hlesne stále rozzlobeně a rázně se otočí, až cípem plátna, jež má kolem sebe ovinuté, vymete krev na podlaze. Další nepořádek, který budu muset uklidit. Nejspíš bude nejrozumnější mladého pána rovnou celého vykoupat a zbavit ho tak nejen krve, ale i špíny z rukou těch, kteří ho tu po tak dlouhou dobu věznili. Otázkou zůstává, jestli najdu vhodné místo ke koupeli dřív, než všechna ta krev zaschne, protože zdejší koupelny bych opravdu nerad využíval. Už od samé podstaty se mi hnusí a mladému pánovi by se hnusily jistě též.

Odpoutám svou pozornost od nutnosti sehnání dostatečného množství vody a upřu ji na svého pána, který se odhodlaně vydal přes místnost. Cestou si vzal ze stolu svícen a teď míří k závěsu vedle okna. Je zřejmé, co chce udělat. Podpálit to tu. A chce to udělat sám, z vlastní iniciativy a vlastní rukou. Uvnitř se chvěji v téměř orgasmickém potěšení, když sleduji jeho počínání. Duše, která má v držení démona a přesto je odhodlaná konat svou pomstu vlastníma rukama. Přes veškeré potěšení, jež mi pohled na něj přináší, mu to samozřejmě nemohu dovolit. Vždyť každý zodpovědný dospělý ví, že malé děti by si neměly hrát s ohněm, a proto se pohnu směrem k němu. Učiním tak právě včas, jelikož jedna zbytečná a bohužel stále ještě dýchající osoba vztáhne svou ruku na pána a chytne ho za kotník. Považuji za krajně nevychované sahat cizím lidem do talíře. Dupnu na šmátrající ruku a paže se zlomí. Má druhá noha dopadne na jeho hlavu a podpatek se mi zanoří hluboko do lebky až k vazkému mozku. Budu si pak muset co nejdříve vyčistit boty.

Předkloním se tváří na pánovu úroveň a tázavě se pousměji.

„Mohu být tak opovážlivý a zeptat se, oč se můj pán pokouší?" zeptám se vlídně, nechci ho dál hněvat, i když je tak roztomilý, když se vzteká.

„O co asi myslíš...?" zamumlá polohlasně a natáhne svíce skoro až k látce závěsu. Je to opravdu velmi nebezpečné, protože horký vosk skápne ze svíčky jen kousek od jeho chodidla. Nerozumný malý pán. Sevřu svíce a zabráním mu pokračovat.

„Když zapálíte jeden závěs, bude trvat nepatřičně dlouho, než tento dům lehne popelem," upozorním ho na zbytečnost jeho počínání. Vždyť já bych mohl snadno během pár vteřin zapálit oheň v každém okně každého pokoje tohoto domu a zajistit tak, že dozajista shoří až po samé základy.

„Znáš snad lepší a rychlejší způsob?"

„Ovšemže," odvětím. Já znám vždy lepší způsob, vždyť to je údělem každého sluhy – vědět, co jeho pán chce, a vyplnit to ještě lépe, než si pán dovede představit.

„V tom případě nechápu, proč svým otálením marníš můj drahocenný čas. Konej!" rozkáže mi a pohne svícnem prudce dozadu.

Kdybych byl pouhý člověk, nedokázal bych uhnout před hořícími knoty a můj oděv by jistě okamžitě vzplanul. Jenže já nejsem člověk, a proto svícen snadno převezmu z drobné ručky. Překvapení a nespokojenost, jež se mihne v modrých očích, jasně značí, že se mě mladý pán pokusil zapálit úmyslně a je zklamaný, že se mu to nepovedlo. Jak rozkošně smělé.

Zvednu ho opět do své náruče. Než by na svých krátkých nožkách docupital k východu, i kdyby se nás už nikdo nepokusil zastavit, plameny, které mi nařídil zapálit, by ho jistě pohltily. Byl bych velký hlupák, kdybych si svůj pokrm spálil ještě před tím, než ho řádně okořením. Navíc v mých rukou bude vždy na tom nejbezpečnějším místě na světě. On si to ale nejspíš nemyslí, jelikož výraz v jeho tváři je spíše útrpné smíření než vyjádření pocitu bezpečí. Budu muset jeho názor změnit, vždyť proč by se měl cítit v mé společnosti ohrožený, když se mnou stráví zbytek věčnosti, i když v jiné formě bytí, než na jakou je zvyklý.

Povzbudivě se na něj pousměji a vykročím k východu. Z jedné místnosti do druhé, zbytečně pomalu na můj vkus, ale dost rychle, aby nás nedostihly plameny, které roznáším po celém domě. Do cesty se mi postaví ještě několik bezvýznamných překážek, jejichž odstranění mě stojí čtyři z pěti plamenů svíček. Velmi ostudné pro mě. Na druhu stranu na sebe však nejsem až tak přísný, abych si neodpustil, zvláště když můj pán nic neříká a jen tiskne obličej do mého oblečení a pevně se drží mé kravaty jako záchranného lana. Dokud to tak bude a dokud budu slyšet jeho rychlý dech, nemusím si prozatím dělat velké starosti s nedokonalým ovládáním svého opět nově objevovaného těla. Vždy to chce čas, než se s ním sžiji, a hlavně, než se sžiji se svým pánem, protože sluha je vždy jen tak dobrý, jak dobrého ho chce a potřebuje jeho pán.

Zastavím se až skoro u dveří ven, kde už na nás čeká ochotný komorník, jenž nás má vyvést ven, jen by se přitom nemusel válet po zemi. Můj pán si sice bezesporu zaslouží veškerou možnou úctu, ale přeci jen praskající plameny za mými zády nás tlačí a ubírají čas a každé zbytečné zdržování je nemilé. Nicméně, jak zvedá ruce proti mně a vzhlíží vzhůru vyděšenýma očima, musím říct, že se mi skutečně zalíbily jeho rukavice.

„Překrásné rukavice," řeknu a pomalu k němu kráčím, kdoví proč se třese jako malý pes v deštivém dni. „Kvalitní bělená bavlna, hustě spřádaná a ručně šitá, že ano? Každý jednotlivý steh pečlivě stáhla nějaká rozkošná švadlenka sedící na malé židličce v samotném srdci Londýna v tom nejlepší obchodě s rukavicemi, kde si i pouhý sluha může dovolit nakupovat, je to tak? Jedny budu také potřebovat, obávám se totiž, že pečeť na mé ruce by budila mezi obyčejnými lidmi nepatřičný úžas, proto bych rád věděl, kde jste je koupil?" zastavím se půl kroku od něj a položím mu velice slušný dotaz, nicméně se nezdá, že by mi na něj chtěl odpovědět. „Dobrá tedy. Protože vy už je nebudete potřebovat a byla by opravdu škoda je nechat shořet, budu tak smělý a požádám vás, abyste mi je předal. Stáhni si je z rukou a podej mi je!" nařídím ledovým hlasem. Když někdo není ochotný odpovídat na vlídně položené otázky, nezaslouží si, aby s ním bylo jednáno v rukavičkách.

Můj pán vydá podrážděný zvuk, ale ne natolik jasný, abych nemohl pár vteřin počkat, než si roztřesený komorník stáhne rukavice a zvedne je směrem ke mně.

„Velice se omlouvám, ale jak vidíte, mám plné ruce práce a opravdu by bylo nešťastné muset položit mého mladého pána na tuto studenou mramorovou podlahu. Kdybyste byl proto tak laskav a vsunul mi rukavice do kapsy kalhot, byl bych vám za to skutečně zavázán," požádám komorníka opět vlídně, přeci jen je třeba s nepřáteli mého pána udržovat vztahy založené na dodržování etikety, byť v následujících pár desítkách minut nejspíš všichni uhoří. Je to samozřejmě otázka mé i pánovy cti.

Chvějící se bezvýznamná lidská bytost se pokorně po kolenou dobelhá až ke mně a zasune mi pár bělostných rukavic do kapsy kalhot. Vděčně se na ni pousměji, opravdu by mě stálo zbytečně moc námahy muset si ty rukavice vzít sám.

„A nyní... Mladý pán je již unaven a chce se odebrat domů. Splňte svou povinnost a podržte nám dveře."

Tentokrát už ani nemusím užít přísného hlasu, komorník je na nohou téměř okamžitě a už chvátá odemknout hlavní dveře, aby nás pustil ven. Dokonce nám je přidrží, přesně jak je jeho povinností, přestože se u toho krčí, chvěje a po tvářích mu stéká neslušné množství slz. Jestli chce být opravdu dobrým sluhou, měl by začít u sebeovládání.

Projdu kolem něj, zastavím se ve dveřích a přidržím si je nohou, potom se ke komorníkovi obrátím a pousměji se. Jeho výraz se změní od bezbožného strachu k naprosté hrůze. Zajímalo by mě, co v mé tváři spatřuje tak strašlivého, že se mě děsí. Vždyť jsem se tu zastavil, abych mu předal poslední pozdrav a přání hezkého zbytku života.

„Vzkažte svému pánovi, že se tu můj mladý pán po celou dobu jeho pohostinnosti vskutku bavil a dostal mnoho podnětů k zamyšlení, ale teď už má na práci důležité věci, které již bohužel nemůže odložit. Přeji hezký zbytek dne," úslužně ho pozdravím a jednou přesně mířenou ranou svícnu ho přišpendlím ke zdi domu. Zachrčí a vyplivne mi krev přímo na ruku. Nechutné. Ještě že jsem si nenechal ty rukavice navléct, teď bych je mohl rovnou vyhodit. Toho bych velmi litoval.

Otřu si ruku o komorníkův žaket a vykročím z domu do časného rána. Dveře se za námi zhoupnou a samy zapadnou. Nejsilnější hluk ohněm ohýbaného a lámaného dřeva a všechen křik hořících bezvýznamných lidí je díky vchodovým dveřím daleko nevýraznější a díky nabytému tichu mohu slyšet ptáky ve vzdáleném háji, jak svým zpěvem vítají nové ráno. Ty malé nevinné tvory pranic netíží, že kousek od nich hoří tolik životů, proč by se také o lidi, kteří je beztak nemilosrdně zabíjeli, starali.

„Chci to vidět," ozve se můj pán.

Koutek rtů mi cukne. Ta roztomilá nemilosrdnost je opět tady a já se v ní mohu se slastí přímo vykoupat. Jedním skokem se přesunu vysoko na větev, odkud bude mít mladý pán ten nejlepší výhled na hořící dům. I já sám ho sleduji. Vysoké karmínové plameny šlehají ze střechy a ztrácejí se díky své barvě v ranních červáncích. Neshledávám v tom vlastně příliš velké potěšení, je to jen pár bezvýznamných šedých duší spalovaných sice žárem pomsty, ale ještě ne její nejsilnější a nejpěstěnější odrůdou. Ne, ta musí teprve vyrůst v srdci mého nového pána, abych ji mohl použít proti jeho nepřátelům a k jeho naprosté spokojenosti a tak dodat jeho sladké duši to potřebné koření.

Můj malý pán, ten křehký balíček v mých rukou, ale pohled na hořící dům prožívá silně. Cítím, jak se chvěje, dech má rychlý a tentokrát skutečně vyděšený, přestože jsme prošli domem plným mrtvých a on tak spatřil mnoho smrti. Zatíná mi ruku do prsou tak silně, že člověka by to jistě bolelo. Mě to těší, velmi mě to těší. Utrpení, které při tom pohledu zažívá, jen živí jeho touhu se pomstít a posiluje pouto, které nás váže.

Skloním k němu hlavu, abych zkusil, jestli na něj bude fungovat to, co si myslím, že bude.

„Plameny spálí všechny. I ty, kteří možná nenesli vinu na vašem uvěznění," řeknu tiše, skoro šeptem apeluje na jeho pocit viny a čestnost, kterou jeho duše tak opojně voní.

Trhne sebou, přesně jak jsem předpokládal, a prudce ke mně obrátí hlavu. Jeho oči jsou vpravdě okno do duše, když se v nich odrazí okamžik pocitu viny nad představou smrti lidí, kteří mu nijak neukřivdili, aby je následně zahalil stín nenávisti a zlosti. Spravedlivé a dobře mířené zlosti, to nebývá běžné. Lidé utápějící se v touze po pomstě většinou ztratí soudnost a chtějí pobít vše živé, co by jim zkřížilo cestu, přesně ve chvíli, kdy jim dojde, že já jsem ochotný pro ně bez váhání zabít. Můj pán si to již také uvědomuje, a přesto cítí vinu a odpovědnost, i když je přijít o kontrolu nad svou nenávistí přirozené. V tom je jiný než ostatní a výjimečný svou chutí. Je přesně takový, jakého jsem si ho představoval, když jsem slyšel jeho zoufalý křik a spatřil jeho duši.

„Věznili mě skoro rok. Každý i ten nejposlednější sluha věděl, že tam jsem a přesto se mě nikdo ani nepokusil zachránit. Všichni nesou vinu. Všichni si zaslouží shořet."

Krása jasného rozhodnutí. Přitažlivost jednoznačného rozkazu. Na mém novém pánovi je vidět, že byl zrozen k tomu, aby poroučel, a dohromady s jeho jemným srdcem to tvoří fascinující kombinaci chutí a vůní. Napadá mě, kolikrát budu nad jeho chutností ještě žasnout, než náš první den skončí.

„Samozřejmě. Jak míníte, mladý pane," odsouhlasím jeho slova.

Neodpoví mi, ani to neočekávám, jen obrátí hlavu zpět k plamenům a sleduje je s veškerým skoro až dětským zaujetím. Ponechávám ho jeho zábavě. Právě tyto chvíle ho tříbí a umožňují mu vyzrát, proto se nehnu ani o centimetr, dokud neřekne, že je pohledem příliš unavený a neskryje svou tvář do ohybu mého lokte. Tak je to správně. To je ta důvěra, kterou si žádám, když okamžik nato v mé náruči zemdlí znavený bděním a útrapami.

Nyní je zcela a pouze v mém držení.

°°0°°

Z vesele spěchající říčky, ke které se přibližujeme, stoupá chladná vláha. Slunce mi svítí přímo nad hlavou a hřeje svými paprsky do ramen. Tráva je zelená. Stromy jsou rozkvetlé. Hlučná zvířata neruší můj lehký krok. A můj nový pán se mi pozvolna probouzí v náručí.

Když dlouho setrvávám ve všeexistenci, zapomínám, že některé drobnosti smrtelného bytí umí být celkem příjemné, když je vnímám lidskými smysly. Díky tomu chápu, proč se lidé tak rádi utěšují právě touto krásou a přijímají ji za svou, i když zde byla dříve než oni a jistě přetrvá, až zaniknou a zrodí se zase jiný druh lidem podobných bytostí. Je to jejich smrtelná lež, kdy mohu jen obdivovat, jak silně na ni někteří lpějí.

„Kde to...? Co se...?"

Jak rozkošně zmatený je můj mladý pán, když procitne ze spánku. Nedivím se mu. Dlouhý čas se probouzel v teplých peřinách svého panství a pak, po čas, který se mu musel zdát ještě delší, otevíral oči vstříc jen a pouze mřížím své klece. Teď jsem tu já, moje paže nadnášející ho ve vzduchu a vlahý jarní vzduch. Mělo by ho to utěšit, jenže můj pán bude samozřejmě ten nejnáročnější ze všech, neb já bych si nevybral jen tak obyčejnou duši, a proto mě musí hned po svém probuzení zaměstnávat nepříliš vybraným počínáním. Nejspíš během svého uvěznění ztratil něco ze svého dobrého vychování, protože rozhodně nepovažuji za slušné začít se zmítat v náruči někoho, kdo vás velmi jemně nese, a ještě ho bít do prsou.

S povzdechem se zastavím a přivinu si pána blíž k tělu, aby se nemohl tak vzpírat. Nijak moc ho to samozřejmě neuklidní. Upírá na mě oči plné hlavně nesmírného hněvu, ale také zmateného strachu. Prsty mi zatíná do šatu tak hrubě a čelisti svírá tak pevně, že až připomíná štěně na válečné stezce při získání ukradené hračky. Poněkud neblahá představa.

„Pusť mě, ty zvíře!" zavrčí se stejně pevnou rozkazovačností, s jakou mi nařizoval na úsvitu dne. Jak bych mohl jeho příkaz neuposlechnout, i když k mému pojmenování používá tak hrubých a primitivních výrazů.

„Jak si přejete, pane."

Postavím ho opatrně na trávu. Uhne přede mnou okamžitě, jen co se jeho nohy dotknou země. Jeden krok vzad, druhý a při třetím si přišlápne okraj plátna do kterého je zabalen. Skutečně nešikovný malý pán. Skloním se a zachytím ho při pádu. On mě drapne za rukáv v zoufalé snaze se chytit čehokoliv, co mu zabrání rozplácnout se na zem. Podepřu ho i druhou rukou a opět postavím na nohy. Stále se mě drží a vzhlíží ke mně doširoka otevřenýma očima. Vypadá jako člověk, právě probuzený z dlouhé noční můry, který ještě nemůže uvěřit, že to, co se stalo, nebylo skutečné a ten, kdo se nad ním sklání, je jeho přítel.

„Co jsi zač?" zeptal se polohlasně.

„Cokoliv si můj pán bude přát," odpovím laskavě a zcela upřímně. Pro tuto duši budu opravdu čímkoliv, vím, že mi mé úsilí bude tisíckrát oplaceno, až nadejde čas.

Uhne pohledem, pustí se mé ruky a obratně se vysmekne z lehkého sevření, ve kterém ho držím. Nechám ho, ať dělá, co sám chce, i když to znamená, že se ke mně otočí zády a vydá se k potoku proudícímu už jen pár kroků od nás. Věrně ho následuji, doslova jako jeho stín, přesně tak, jak ho budu sledovat od teď až do okamžiku, kdy se stane mou součástí.

Můj pán se zastaví na břehu řeky a trochu se předkloní. Stanu nad ním, nedotknu se ho, ale jsem připraven ho zachytit, kdyby učinil něco tak nerozumného, jak spadnout do proudu nebo do něj rovnou skočit. Lidská mysl může být ve svém zmatení naprosto nepředvídatelná, zvláště pokud je to mysl dítěte. Nejspíš však ne mysl tohoto dítěte, mého malého pána, který evidentně nepropadá žádným pošetilým myšlenkám nebo dokonce strachu. Jen si odhrne z tváře vlasy a podívá se na své oko nesoucí mou značku. Zvědavě si ho prohlíží, dotýká se své tváře a víčka, jak stále nemůže uvěřit, že to, co vidí, je skutečné. Mohl bych ho nahlas ujistit, že je, ale bylo by to zbytečné. On to sám brzy pochopí.

„Takže to nebyl sen..." vydechne.

Na to není třeba odpovídat, jen zvednu ruku do úrovně svého obličeje a ukáži mu v odrazu na hladině vlastní pečeť, tak dokonale se hodící k té jeho. Jsou jako sestry. Naprosto stejné, vázající nás nerozlučně dohromady jako těžké okovy, které však neznalé oko nemůže spatřit. Dohromady jsme naprosto dokonalí, já a můj mladý pán. Já jeho démonický služebník, on má opečovávaná duše.

Dívá se na chvějící se hladinu a já vím, že to plně chápe. Je to vidět v jeho výrazu, v lesku jeho očí i v tom, jak mu přes tvář přeběhne záchvěv ironického úsměvu, který se následně přetvoří v krátký výbuch smíchu plného beznaděje a končícího hlubokým výdechem, při kterém pán skloní hlavu a vlasy mu zakryjí celou tvář. Pozoruhodně prostá a klidná reakce od tak mladého a křehkého člověka, opět mě utvrzující o jeho výjimečnosti.

„Kde to jsme?" zeptá se po několika dlouhých minutách ticha, kdy se ani jeden z nás nehne, nezvedne při tom hlavu ani se nezachvěje jeho hlas.

„Usoudil jsem, že by můj pán potřeboval koupel, a nic člověka neosvěží tak, jako bystrý horský potůček."

I když se snažím být skutečně milý, vysloužím si za svá slova od pána kosý nazlobený pohled a zlostně našpulené rty, jako kdybych se snad pouhým návrhem koupele dopustil strašlivého zneuctění jeho jména. Musím přiznat, že tentokrát jsem opravdu zmaten jeho hněvem, naštěstí je mi ta malicherná příčina zlosti rychle objasněna.

„A co jsi hodlal dělat, kdybych se včas neprobudil? Hodit mě do vody a vymáchat jako špinavé oblečení?"

Hloupoučký pán. Copak by mi přineslo mu jakkoliv ublížit? Samozřejmě že nic, a dokonce by mi to nic nepřineslo, ani kdybych mu chtěl ublížit. Jen bych zbytečně promarnil čas a energii ve snaze dosáhnout něčeho, co bych si pak sám zničil. Tak hloupý nikdo nemůže být.

„Ovšemže ne, jen jsem vás chtěl nechat odpočívat až do poslední možné chvíle," odpovím mu s mírnou úklonou. „Mohu vám teď pomoci s koupelí?"

„Zvládnu to sám," téměř odsekne a také hned vzápětí shodí z ramen plátno. Odhalí tak své drobné tělo pokryté šmouhami zaschlé krve ve větší míře, než jsem předpokládal. Má ji všude. Na pažích, na zádech, na hýždích, stehnech až dolů na lýtkách. Skoro jako kdyby bláznivý malíř nabral hnědočernou barvu na velký štětec s řídkým vlasem a v opilosti jím čmáral po bílém plátně kůže mého mladého pána. Jaká trestuhodná nedbalost ode mne, nechat ho se tak neuvěřitelně ušpinit. Pro příště bude nejlepší držet ho co nejdál od prýštící krve, protože, jak vidno, má nutkavou tendenci si stoupat přesně tam, kam tryská a..., ach ano, samozřejmě také bude mít sklon k všelijakým nešikovným nehodám, jak se mi potvrdí, když není schopen bez uklouznutí ujít ani dva kroky od břehu.

Zachytnu ho kolem pasu, vyjekne. Nevšímám si toho. Zvednu ho a opatrně přemístím do hlubší vody až do míst, kde má hladinu do půli stehen a kde už rozhodně nejsou nebezpečné kameny pokryté kluzkým slizem a drobné zrádné proudy, které mu mohou snadno podtrhnout nožku. A hlavně jsem tam já a on mě nemůže vyhnat na břeh, protože by se k němu zpět sám nedostal. Moc dobře si to také uvědomuje, proto, i přes veškerou rozzlobenost, která se mu odráží ve tváři, zvedne jednu ušpiněnou ruku od těla a odvrátí tvář. Budí dojem, jako kdyby mi právě poskytoval největší milost či mě přímo obdaroval tím, že ho mohu vykoupat.

Pousměji se. Tak je to správně, můj mladý pane, nechte mne se o vás postarat. Pokleknu do mírného proudu vody, uchopím jeho malou ruku a zlehka ji začnu omývat. Žádný člověk by nedokázal pochopit, jak je příjemné být mé duši tak blízko a dotýkat se její schránky. Vůně švestek mi naplňuje hlavu a jak očišťuji centimetr po centimetru kůži mého pána od hořkého nánosu cizí krve, stává se ještě intenzivnější, než bych si vůbec dokázal představit.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" přeruší pán ticho, shlížeje na mě ze své nevelké výšky se zamyšleným výrazem.

„To je pouze na vás."

Zamračí se.

„Copak... tvorové jako ty nemají žádná vlastní jména?"

„Jistěže mají. Byla to první slova nesoucí se před věky nad tehdy ještě pustou zemí, ale ztratí význam, jakmile uzavřeme smlouvu. Vy jste můj pán, definoval jste mne včetně jména ve chvíli, kdy jste přijal mou pečeť. Jen vy ho znáte."

„Kdybych tvé jméno skutečně znal, neptám se na něj."

Vyjedu rukou po jeho paži nahoru až k rameni, kde má jednu obzvlášť nepěknou velkou skvrnu, zároveň pohledem sleduji vlastní prsty, jak mu kloužou po kůži. Je hladká a jemná i přes útrapy, kterými prošel. Dokonalá. A chvějící se pod mým dotekem, těžko říct, jestli strachem nebo díky chladné vodě.

„Své pravé jméno mohu vyslovit, pouze pokud na sebe vezmu skutečnou podobu, avšak má skutečná podoba je pro lidskou bytost natolik děsivá, že kdo na ní spočine svým zrakem, téměř okamžitě zemře a ještě předtím se jeho oči obrátí v prach," položím dlaně na jeho ramena a vzhlédnu mu do tváře, jestli v něm má slova vzbuzují strach, a spatřím jen nečitelný výraz..., ne, doslova předobraz chladného klidu, který mě skoro nutí se potěšeně usmívat, zatím co pokračuji. „Možná bych se dokázal před vaším zrakem skrýt nebo vy sám byste mohl zavřít oči, ovšem ani tak byste nepoznal mé jméno. Můj hlas totiž připraví každému, kdo ho uslyší, ta nejstrašlivější muka, jež ho zcela připraví o zdravý rozum. Natrvalo."

„Chm," zamručí nevrle a uhne pohledem stranou. „Děláš se děsivějším, než opravdu jsi."

„Jak říkáte, pane," souhlasím bez okolků, alespoň jsem mu vymluvil tu pošetilost snažit se ze mne vymámit skutečné jméno.

Nastane ticho. Buď mé jméno prozatím nehodlá vyslovit, nebo se skutečně trápí jeho vymýšlením. Jak zbytečné, stačí, když vysloví první dvě slova, která mu přijdou na mysl, a ta jsou mým jménem. Nevadí. Mám díky jeho mlčení dostatek klidu ke své práci. Přesouvám se přes hruď nenesoucí zatím žádné známky mužnosti, spíš vypadá ještě dětštěji než je v pánově věku obvyklé, nejspíš proto, že má jemnou, spíše dívčí konstituci těla. Je to velmi fascinující, protože mne to přivádí na myšlenku, jestli jsem kdy sloužil někomu tak mladému, jako je právě on. Nebývá to zvykem. Děti v sobě neumějí pěstovat skutečnou zášť, nenávist a touhu se mstít, a bez ní, přestože jsou jejich duše lahodné, nemůže být uzavřena smlouva a ony samy nemohou být upraveny k potřebám mým nebo kohokoliv mého druhu.

Vezmu ho za druhou ruku. Na ní nemá žádnou krev, ale za jeho nehty je jí mnoho společně s kusy kůže. Můj malý pán se svým věznitelům odhodlaně bránil i po všech těch měsících, kdy ho trýznili. Nečekal bych nic jiného, jeho duch je nezlomný a silný stejně jako vůně jeho duše. Tato krev je trofejí jeho vítězství, ale i tak musí pryč. Vymyji ji skutečně důkladně, dokud nemá nehty bílé, byť poněkud polámané.

Pustím jeho paži a zrak mi spočine na rudé jizvě, jíž má na boku. Něco by měli smrtelníci postavit v žebříčku ohavnosti dokonce i nad mou pravou podobu, neboť není odpornější věci než páchat zlé s dobrým úmyslem. Něčeho takového bych se nikdy nedopustil. Jsem to, co jsem, a nikdy nebudou svou přirozenou potřebu skrývat za cosi ušlechtilého. Ovšem pokud mohu cizí ušlechtilost využít pro své cíle, vesměs proti tomu nic nemám, dokud nebude ublíženo tělu a duši mého pána tak, aby se to nedalo přehlédnout nebo ještě lépe spravit. V tomto případě mohu přehlížet a pamatovat si stejně, jako si pamatuje on.

„Budu ti říkat Sebastian," promluví mladý pán do mého uvažování o budoucích společných chvílích, „Sebastian... Sebastian..." zopakuje několikrát, jako kdyby hledal to druhé jméno, zatím neznámé a přesto již dávno určené, „Sebastian Michaelis."

„Ano. To bylo, je a vždy bude mé jméno, dokud budu stát po vašem boku. Jsem Sebastian Michaelis, váš zcela oddaný sluha, který pro vaši spokojenost udělá vše a splní každý rozkaz, který mu udělíte," přijmu vyslovení svého jména a prokáži úctu.

„Sluha..." zopakuje po mně zamyšleně, váleje to slovo na jazyku. „Umyj mi záda, hrozně to svědí."

„Jistě, pane."

Zvednu se a přesunu za jeho záda, kde bude nejspíš nejvíc práce. Položím ruce na hladkou kůži a zlehka z ní začnu stírat ty neblahé nánosy hnědé špíny. Nejdřív z lopatek, které sebou pod mým dotekem několikrát cuknou, a pak níž na zádech a bocích. Musím použít víc vody, krev je tu v opravdu silné vrstvě, proto kapky stékají dolů až na hýždě mého pána. Rád bych ty drobné krůpěje olízl a ochutnal sladkost svého pána, jenže jeho z nějakého důvodu rozrušuje už jen jejich přítomnost a znovu se ho dotknout jazykem mi beztak zakázal. Je z vody, nebo snad z toho, jak rukama postupuji dolů po jeho běloskvoucí kůži, stále víc nervózní. Začne zatínat pěsti tak pevně, až se mě jme obava, jestli si vlastními ostrými nehty nezpůsobí nějaké zranění. Muset ho právě teď ošetřovat, když tu není ani nic čistého na obvázání, by bylo tak zbytečně namáhavé. A vzrušující, všude by byla jeho krev naplněná příslibem chuti duše a vůně švestek. Tak velký tlak na jednoho prostého démonického sluhu. Copak nemůže být chvíli rozumný a...

„Co děláš?!"

Stáhl jsem ruce spíš automaticky a hlavně proto, že mladý pán beztak ucukne stranou. Vzhlédnu k němu, protože by mne opravdu zajímalo, co jsem udělal tentokrát. Nejsem si vědom žádného prohřešku proti jeho příkazu, ale stejně je nespokojený s mou službou. Nekompromisně náročný mladý pán, který mě ale brzy začne hněvat, jestli bude takto pokračovat. Hrdost a schopnost poroučet je přitažlivá věc, je to koření jeho osobnosti, jenže všechno by mělo mít své hranice, když má pouhý smrtelník co dočinění s někým jako jsem já.

Mírně přimhouřím oči.

„Plním vaše příkazy, jak jen je v mých nejlepších silách. Hluboce se omlouvám, pokud nejste spokojen s mou prací," omluvím se se špetkou sebezapření.

„Neplníš. Říkal jsem umýt záda, ne abys..., tam už se mě nikdy nedotýkej..., umyji se sám..., já...," odmlčí se, rty pevně stištěné do výrazu vzdoru, kterým chce zakrýt strach, i když poněkud neúspěšně.

Trochu nakloním hlavu na stranu a sleduji ho vyčkávavým pohledem, jestli mi dá další příkaz nebo se tu opět, snad už posté, pokusí utopit, protože se bude snažit postarat se o sebe sám. Nakonec se rozhodne pro druhou možnost, kdy se odvrátí bokem, nabere vodu do dlaní a začne si umývat stehna. Pozoruje mě při tom koutkem poznačeného oka, jako kdyby očekával, jestli se po něm nevrhnu a něco mu neudělám. Já se však nehodlám ani hnout, pokud mu nebude hrozit smrt nebo dokud nebude chtít odejít z vody, jen ho pozoruji, jak sám a bez nehod zvládá očistu. Velmi důkladnou očistu.

Ach ano. Chápu. Můj malý poraněný pán. Jen lidé jsou dostatečně zvrácení, aby největší potěšení uměli obrátit v tu nejhrůznější formu mučení. Kam se na lidskost sápe kterákoliv nejtemnější bytost pocházející ze samotných hlubin Pekla. My máme své zásady, svá pravidla, své opečovávané duše a lidé mají ten největší hřích a omyl, jaký kdy byl spáchán; svobodnou vůli konat zlo. Nicméně, bez svobodné vůle a lámání těla a mysli mého pána bych navždy hladověl. Měl bych za to být vděčen, přesto nejsem, z mnoha těžko popsatelných důvodů, včetně toho nejracionálnějšího, kterým je, že nenávidět pánovy nepřátele je vlastně mou povinností. A trestat je součástí smlouvy.

„Mohu ho najít a připravit mu stejné utrpení, bolest a ponížení, kterého se vám od něj dostalo. Stačí když mi to nařídíte," navrhnu úslužně.

Pán se při mých slovech prudce narovná a obrátí na mě oči opět rozšířené tím úžasem, který v něm vzbuzuji od chvíle, kdy jsme se setkali. Vidím, jak mu rychle dochází, co tím myslím, a hlavně, že vím všechno, i když mi nic neřekl. Vypadá, že ho to děsí. Kdyby věděl, že vlastně nevím až do vyřčení jeho příkazu víc, než co si sám odvodím, nejspíš bych v jeho očích velmi poklesl na ceně.

„Jak víš..., nemůže vědět..., to není tvoje starost!"

„Dovolím si nesouhlasit, pane. Vše, co se týká pomsty mého pána, je mou hlavní a jedinou starostí. Taková je naše smlouva, proto...,"

„Ne!" přeruší mě, což je velmi hrubé. „Toto nebude předmětem mé pomsty a už nikdy o tom nebudeš mluvit."

„Jak si přejete, pane," odsouhlasím, ale skryji úsměv, který mi jeho slova vyvolávají na rtech. Jistěže to je a bude předmětem jeho pomsty, nebo spíše její součástí, to jen můj pán, natolik bláhový a ještě nerozhodnutý, si to neuvědomuje. Já, na rozdíl od něj, přesně vím, co potřebuje a co ho dovede k naprostému uspokojení, po kterém bude pouze můj. Ostatně o tom náš vztah je. Ti, které nenávidí a kteří mu způsobili utrpení, musí být potrestání. Zničeni. Rozsápáni. Zabiti. Zlikvidováni jakýmkoliv způsobem, který bude mému malému pánovi po chuti. Tak to chce, aniž by si to v tuto chvíli ještě plně uvědomoval. Já však jeho tužby znám, slyšel jsem jeho křik a viděl jeho duši, nemá žádného způsobu, jak je přede mnou skrýt.

Jednou budou vyjeveny, ale pro teď je můžeme nechat spát a já mohu jen mlčky vyčkat, dokud se malý pán opět nevrátí ke své očistě, uspokojen tím, že se s ním nehádám. Trpělivě, protože když jde o mé duše, jsem velmi trpělivý při jejich přípravě. Čekám do chvíle, než sám dokončí koupel a narovná se. Pohledem modrých očí těká na všechny strany, hledaje způsob, jak se bez mé pomoci z proudu řeky dostat. Nenachází, postaral jsem se o to, aby žádný nebyl, a zima začíná procházet jeho tělem s takovou silou, že musí zatnout zuby, jinak by jimi začal jektat o sebe. Na těle mu vyvstane husí kůže. Hmm, teď spíš trochu připomíná citrón, díky tomu, jak rozmrzele se tváří a s jakou neochotou se na mě obrací pro pomoc.

„Skončil jsem. Ted chci co nejdřív ven z té studené vody. Začínám být promrzlý až na kost," svým odtažitým, avšak zdánlivě bezstarostným hlasem obrátí list na náš předchozí rozhovor s takovou netaktičností, že to i jeho uším musí vyznívat poněkud strojeně. Nedá na sobě však nic znát a na jeho tváři se usídlí ještě povýšenější výraz malého rozmazleného aristokrata, než s jakým se snažil jednat doposud. Jaký to stále opovážlivější a opovážlivější mladý pán, který se mě rozhodl dráždit na všech úrovních. Nakloním se vpřed v potřebě dostat se k němu blíž, nadechnout se jeho vůně teď, když je rozrušený a úmyslně povznesený na věcí, ale vzhledem k okolnostem mi dojde, že bych ho mohl svým chováním vyděsit. Nic si nepřeji méně, než zadupat důvěru, kterou se mi předešlé noci podařilo zasadit. Cítím a vím, že zvláště v tuto chvíli je až příliš křehká na testování.

Svůj pohyb využiji k tomu, že vstanu a zároveň pána snadno zvednu do své náruče. Křečovitě se mě chytne, stále nezvyklý, že ho někdo nosí, a po těle mu přeběhne zamrazení. Možná nakonec byla voda přeci jen teplejší než chladný ranní jarní vánek, jenž se do nás opře. Nevadí, dohlédnu na to, že mu za chvíli už nebude zima.

Dvěma kroky ho donesu ke břehu a postavím na zem dřív, než si to vyžádá, a že by si to jistě vyžádal, podle toho, jak otevírá ústa. Klidně je může nechat otevřená, dobře to vyjádří jeho překvapení, když se vytasím s oblečením a čímsi, co bychom při dobré vůli mohli nazvat osuškou. Při skromných poměrech, do jakých jsem byl vržen, dělám vše, co je v mých silách. Znám takové, co by se jakékoliv nepříjemnosti snažili vyhnout a zvolili snadněji opečovávatelnou duši, jenže ti nikdy nespatří tu děsivě krásnou souměrnost mého pána, kde se jeho křehkost a zranitelnost snoubí se silou vůle a vzdorovitou panovačností.

„Co je to za věci?" zeptá se upíraje nedůvěřivý pohled na košili, kterou se mu chystám obléct.

„Obstaral jsem je pro vás, zatím co jste spal. Musím se však omluvit za jejich stav nevyhovující vašim vysokým nárokům a hlavně za skutečnost, že jsem nebyl schopen najít vhodné boty. Podle všeho je na nožky drobné jako jsou ty vaše prakticky nemožné cokoliv běžně sehnat," zatím co mluvím, upírá na mě nahoru chladný pohled přes obočí stažené jako bouřkové mraky a já se mu v ústrety naopak usmívám, protože není lepšího meče proti trudomyslnosti než je démonický úsměv.

„Teď, pokud mi dovolíte...," naznačím opět, že bych mu tu košili opravdu už rád oblékl. Celý se po těle chvěje a jeho jemné rudé rty začínají nepěkně blednout zimou. Můj pán je však samozřejmě velmi trucovitý, raději si tře paže dlaněmi, než aby přijal prosté oblečení, které jsem pro něj sehnal.

Mírně přimhouřím oči a úsměv mi z tváře spadne.

Dokud si nemyslím, že by mohl skutečně onemocnět, mohu vyčkat, než se sám rozhodne, ale moje trpělivost není nekonečná. Pokud bude dál vzdorovat na úkor svého zdraví, budu jednoduše muset tu košili na něj natáhnout násilím, a k tomu bych se nerad uchyloval.

Naštěstí je natolik chytrý, aby mu došlo, že prostě nemá jinou volbu. Vydá další rozmrzelý povzdech a zvedne paže nad hlavu. Malý poslušný pán. Mohl si ušetřit tolik trápení, kdyby se nechoval jako rozmazlené dítě, jenže copak by to byl on, kdyby nebyl rozmazleným dítětem? Nebyl a já bych si ho ani nevážil, nepřitahoval by mě a nevzrušoval svou sladkou existencí na tomto světě.

„Ukradl jsi to," konstatuje.

„Ano, můj pane," neprotestuji a přetáhnu mu košili přes hlavu.

„Je to oblečení patřící nějakým prostým chudákům, možná jedno z mála, které mají, a ty prostě jen přijdeš a vezmeš si ho? Jak si myslíš, že oni bez něj teď přežijí?" peskuje mě pořád tím svým povýšeným hlasem, ale alespoň už plně spolupracuje, když mu navlékám kalhoty.

Z pokleku k němu pozvednu oči. Dívá se na mě se zamračeným výrazem, díky kterému vím jistě, že svá slova myslí opravdu vážně a strachuje se, zcela nesobecky, o pohodlí naprosto cizích lidí. Jak jen je ušlechtilý můj malý pán. Nuance jeho bytí; starostlivost určená neznámým se opět projevuje ve své skryté síle. Zábavné.

„Záleží vám na nich?" dotáži se a dotáhnu tkaničku na kalhotách.

„Ne, ale záleží mi na jméně Phantomhivů. Když můj sluha krade, špiní to náš rodinný erb."

Jaká to roztomilá výmluva, sic pravdivá, přesto jen zakrývající pravý důvod. Úsměv mi přeběhne po tváři, nenechám však pána ho spatřit a skloním pokorně hlavu.

„Jak může nehodný a zoufalý služebník smýt hanu, které se nechtěně dopustil na pánově jméně?" otáži se s veškerou úslužností vlastní mé roli.

„Nijak," zamručí, „Museli bychom za ty věci zaplatit nebo je vrátit. Nahý chodit po světě nemohu a zaplatit nemám čím, protože právě jen to, co jsi ukradl, je nejspíš jediné hmotné, co mi na světě zůstalo. Vše ostatní je pryč. Má rodina, můj dům, můj majetek, všechny otcovy továrny a závody. Moje... hračky. Nemám nic, jsem dočista na samotném dně existence," přes rty mu přejde dlouhý výdech a on shlédne na své prázdné ruce, jako kdyby v jejich dlaních hledal klíč ke svému utrpení, i když já klečím kousek od něj. Trochu neomalené pořídit si mne a pak zapomínat, že tu jsem, abych ho uspokojil v jeho pomstě. Ale je zábavné představit si ho s hračkami, jako skutečného malého chlapce, třeba s tahacím kačerem běhajícího po londýnském chodníku. Malý nerealistický pán.

„Pokud se člověk dostane skutečně na dno, může se už jen odrazit a stoupat k hladině," vyslovím tu starou lidskou lež, jež jim slouží k věčnému sebeklamu. Ve skutečnosti můžete klesnout ještě hlouběji do bahna až na kámen, o který si roztříštíte nohy, a potom zavoláte mne. Avšak pro mého pána skutečně platí to, že už může pouze stoupat vzhůru jako malý bělavý pták, dosáhnout výšin, svého cíle, a pak být lapen mýma rukama. Pevně stisknut a držen až do konce věků. Ne hned..., ne zítra..., ale jednou určitě. Je to můj malý ptáček s kovovým kroužkem na noze a řetízkem, kterým je pevně vázán ke mně. Navždy.

„Jen když ho bahno nechytne za kotníky a nedrží ve vodě, dokud se neutopí."

Koutek rtů mi cukne. Jak vnímavého a chytrého pána já mám.

„Jsem váš oddaný sluha. Odstraním veškeré troufalé bahno, které by se rozhodlo špinit vaše chodidla a držet vás při dně. Stačí mi to nařídit a dostanu vás až na samý vrchol," pozvednu k němu pohled přes clonu tmavých vlasů, jak ho pozoruji v jeho zamyšlenosti. „Vyslovte, co právě teď chcete?"

„Právě teď se chci vrátit do svého domu a najít ho takový, jaký byl, než jsem o něj přišel," vysloví své přání. Z jeho hlasu je znát, že to on sám považuje pouze za zoufalý povzdech nad věcmi, o které přišel a nemohou se mu nikdy navrátit do rukou. Pro mě je to ale rozkaz, dávající mi sílu konat mu po vůli, protože jakmile mi něco pán přikáže, je naprosto nemožné, abych jeho přání nesplnil.

„Jak rozkazujete, můj pane."


	2. Takt druhý: Odhalený

**Beta:** fialka  
**Hlavní postavy (páry):** Sebastian, Ciel  
**Dopsáno:** 2013  
**Počet slov:** 9941  
**Stručný děj:** _Můj pán má mnoho tváří; vzdorovitou, rozpačitou, panovačnou, znechucenou a hlavně poraněnou. Bez toho by nebyl mým pánem, to ale neznamená, že ti co ho zranili ujdou trestu._

* * *

**Takt druhý; Odhalený**

Pobaveně sleduji, jak si můj malý pán se znechuceným výrazem prohlíží svou novou pásku na oko. Ač v tomto případě mezi námi panovala okamžitá a nevyřčená shoda; pečeť musí být před ostatními smrtelnými skryta, naše názory na to, co je nejvhodnější, se podle všeho různí. Nebo přinejmenším si můj malý pán představoval něco více estetického než kus sametem vyložené kůže.

„Budu v tom vypadat směšně," postěžuje si nevrle.

„Naopak. Postaral jsem se, aby veřejnost věděla o politováníhodné nehodě, která se vám stala během absence ve společnosti a jež vás připravila o jedno oko. Každý bude pásku očekávat a oceňovat ji jako znamení vaší nezlomné síly a statečnosti, se kterou jste se postavil hrdě všem útrapám života i přes svůj nízký věk. Nicméně," nechám úsměv rozvinout po tváři a předkloním se k němu, „pokud na tom trváte, mohu najít vhodnou a estetičtější alternativu. Například se nabízí jezdecký klobouček se síťkou. Ozdobná spona do vlasů s velkými květy. Též se ke mně doneslo, že závoje během velmi slunných dnů jsou opět v módě. Nebo," vytasím se s rudým inkoustem a perem, „můžeme na vaši pásku namalovat velké červené srdce."

„Snažíš se dělat si ze mě žerty, démone?" zeptá se zlobně, jeho alabastrové tváře se přitom zbarví mírně do ruda, něco mezi studem a rozzlobeností.

„Poněkud ano," přiznám se s úsměvem.

„Tak s tím přestaň a nasaď mi tu pásku."

„Jak si přejete."

Schovám inkoust zpátky do kapsy. Je opravdu škoda, že si nechce nechat nasadit klobouček nebo alespoň namalovat srdíčko na svou pásku. Vypadal by vskutku ještě roztomilejší, než už beztak v drahém oblečení z jemných látek vypadá. Jako porcelánová panenka, kterou bych mohl sevřít v rukách, hrát si s ní a opečovávat ji. Ach, vlastně... To je přesně to, co už beztak dělám, jen o tom hraní nemá potuchy, stejně jako rostlina netuší, kdo ji zalévá, prostříhává uschlé lístky a odstraňuje zhnědlé květy. Můj malý naivní pán.

Vezmu pásku a přiložím ji k jeho oku. Mračí se na sebe do zrcadla, zatímco ji vzadu pod jeho vlasy utahuji. Ani nestačím dotáhnout mašli a už si začíná sametovou stuhu vedoucí mu přes čelo nervózně třít. Jestli v tom bude pokračovat se stejnou intenzitou a odhodláním, s jakým začal, do večera si rozdrásá kůži do krve.

„Prosím nedrbat, mladý pane," napomenu ho a zadržím jeho drobnou ručku v usilovné činnosti. Zvedne ke mně zamračený pohled, jako kdybych mu právě zabránit udělat nesmírně důležité životní rozhodnutí. Poklidně na něj shlížím a jeho zápěstí dál svírám, dokud neuhne pohledem, neodfrkne si a hlavně nepovolí ve snaze rozškrábat si své čelo. Až pak ho teprve pustím. Poslušný malý pán. Ještě mu jemně prohrábnu vlasy, kterými zakryji stuhu táhnoucí se mu vzadu na hlavě. Vychutnávám si ten pocit dotýkat se jich, jemných a hustých, naplněných jeho vůní, i když si to mohu dovolit jen několik málo nezbytných okamžiků. Nepochopil by mou touhu trávit celé hodiny právě jen tím, že se budu jeho vlasy probírat a propouštět si je mezi prsty a už vůbec by nepochopil, jak moc zbožňuji jeho švestkovou vůni ulpívající mi na patře v náznaku chutě. Tak dokonalé, sladké aroma duše, které nepřehluší nic, zvláště ne nic tak směšně běžného jako je heřmánkové mýdlo na vlasy. Jednou, až ho pohltím a navždy uvězním ve svém bytí, jeho švestková vůně zůstane ulpívat na bezduchém těle, jako když ostřiháte květy růží, ale zahradou stále doznívá jejich vůně.

„Ještě moji..."

Natáhnu se a podám mu přímo do ruky hůl, o kterou chtěl požádat. Správný sluha plní pánova přání dřív, než je stačí vůbec vyslovit, a právě proto mu vzápětí nasadím na hlavu klobouk. Vypadá vskutku jako skutečný anglický gentleman, jen by se nemusel neustále tvářit tak zarputile. Čas od času by úsměv mohl prozářit jeho tvář.

„Také bys mě mohl nechat dokončit větu," napomene mne jen tak mimochodem, když už se beztak obrátí ke dveřím a bez jediného pohledu mě mine.

„Ovšemže," souhlasím s mírnou úklonou, kterou beztak nevidí, protože je otočen zády.

Rychle ho následuji, ba ho dokonce předejdu a otevřu mu dveře od šatny. Projde kolem mne bez povšimnutí, pro něj je samozřejmostí, když mu lidé otevírají, a jeho sebejistota, se kterou přijímá služby, je naprosto dokonalá. Můj malý dokonalý pán na své první cestě do společnosti se zcela novým pohledem na svět a novou tváří. Už není dítětem hrajícím si s hračkami z vlastní továrny, taková představa se jeví až kuriózní, i když zábavnou, je to mladý šlechtic hodlající určit si svá vlastní pravidla.

Lahodně vyhlížející malý šlechtic, abych byl přesný, v drahém oblečení, s lesklou holí a kloboukem, díky kterému se jeví okolí o půl hlavy vyšší než je. A tak moc se snažící budit dojem naprosté soběstačnosti, přestože by si bez mé pomoci neotevřel dvířka kočáru, protože jsou moc vysoko, a už vůbec by nemohl bez opory mého předloktí nastoupit dovnitř. Není to však vada na jeho kráse, naopak je ve své bezbrannosti ještě víc přitažlivý. Opečovávat ho je mou nefalšovanou touhou, i když mě se svou častou trucovitostí a nerozumností skutečně rozčiluje.

Vklouznu do kočáru za ním a pevně zajistím jeho dvířka. Pán už sedí na druhé straně, vtištěný v rohu, s holí zapřenou o zem a nezaujatě vyhlíží ven do krajiny. Obličej má bezvýrazný, snad občas přes něj přeběhne něco podobného znuděnosti. Napadá mně, jestli je v něm dostatek dětské nevinnosti mysli, aby ho návštěva místa doslova zaplaveného hračkami nejrůznějšího druhu donutila alespoň k drobnému úsměvu. Byl by to nesmírně zajímavý a vzácný pohled, i když se obávám, že ho nikdy nebudu mít tu čest spatřit. Rozhodně ne dřív, než naše dohoda skončí a já si budu moci vychutnat vítězoslavně uvolněný výraz, který se obvykle mým duším po tváři rozline, když jejich touhy dojdou absolutního naplnění a ony jsou smířeny se vším. Znak dozrálosti. Poslední drobná tečka za přípravou večeře v podobě třešničky umístěné na samotném nejvyšším vrcholku dortu.

„Nedívej se na mě tak," prolomí malý pán ticho a obrátí na mě ledový pohled modrého oka.

„Jak se dívám, pokud se smím ptát?" otáži se, koutky rtů mi zacukají. Vnímavý malý pán, co ví, kdy přemýšlím o tom, jak si ho vsunu hluboko do krku a celého ho spolknu. I když... tentokrát v tom bylo i mnoho z touhy skutečně být svědkem vzácného úsměvu.

„Ty víš jak," zamručí neurčitě.

„Pouze jsem uvažoval o tom, jestli by návštěva továrny na hračky mohla podnítit vaše dětské srdce a vyvolat na vaší tváři o něco veselejší výraz, než jaký vídám nyní."

„Můj výraz už nikdy nebude skutečně veselý, nemám k veselosti pražádné důvody a rozhodně si nejedu do své továrny hrát. To moc dobře víš. Vážím tu zbytečnou cestu jen proto, že se tam pomnožil hmyz, který se všude rozlézá a ničí, co mu přijde do cesty," jeho tvář se stáhne do zarputilosti nepřipouštějící jakékoliv selhání z jeho strany a samozřejmě i z té mé. „Jestli chci dát Funtom company skutečnou celosvětovou velikost, musím všechnu tu havěť nekompromisně vyhubit."

Vlna hladového vzrušení otřese celou mou podstatou. Bezděčně pootevřu rty, když se mi na tvář vkrade úsměv. Teď. Právě v tento okamžik, kdy má duše celou svou osobností vyzařuje nezničitelnou sílu, bělavě žhne do okolí a tepe svou nenávistí, bych se do něj nejraději zakousl. Nemusel bych ho sníst celého ani bych se nemusel skutečně dotknout jeho duše, stačilo by jenom se moci naklonit a olíznout jeho kůži. Dostat se tak té sladkosti tak blízko, jak jen je to možné.

„A ty mi v tom pomůžeš," upře na mne silný pohled, z něhož mi doslova kručí v žaludku, „Ještě než ti odevzdám, co je po právu tvé, necháme společně znít jméno Phantomhivů po celém světě a zajistíme, že už ho nikdo nikdy nezapomene. Zvláště pak si ho bude pamatovat každý, kdo mou rodinu pokořil a pošpinil můj erb a jejich potomci také, pokud se ta špína stačila pomnožit. Chci, aby vyslovení mého jména vnášelo do srdcí dobrých lidí respekt, klid a štěstí, a do myslí zločinců smrtelnou hrůzu. Rozumíš?"

„Ano, můj pane."

„Dobře a teď už mlč, chci přemýšlet," uzavře rozhovor a opět se se znuděně zasmušilým výrazem obrátí k oknu.

Málem se neudržím a zasměji se. Jak nevědoucí je můj pán, když nevidí, že právě teď mě skutečně drží ve svých malých rukách a mohl by si se mnou dělat, cokoliv chce. Tak moc po něm právě prahnu, že bych jej uposlechl ne kvůli pravidlům naší smlouvy, nýbrž jen pro tu možnost mu být nablízku. A on mi ve své naivitě jen poručí až do konce cesty mlčet. Ach ano, malý pane, budu mlčet, ale hlavně po mně nechtějte, abych se na vás nedíval hladově. Vždyť copak byste mohl být tak krutý a upřít mi jediné skutečné potěšení na tomto jinak nudném světě.

Ne, to on by být nemohl. Ve své nekonečné laskavosti, tak skvělé skrývané za přezíravostí a povýšeností, si mě po zbytek naší cesty k továrně nevšímá, jen sleduje krajinu a městské ulice ubíhající podél kočáru. Sotva se i pohne, kromě několik zašoupání nohou, když náš povoz prudčeji zastaví. Nikdo jeho věku by nedokázal vydržet beze slova či bez pohybu tak dlouho, ovšem on je výjimečný, protože je to má opečovávaná duše. Ach, vážně bych na něj měl alespoň na chvíli přestat myslet, jinak se mi stane neblahá nehoda a já si poslintám límec žaketu. Potřeboval bych alespoň trochu rozptýlení, které by mé myšlenky na pár minut odvedlo jinam, jen se obávám, že továrna a její zaměstnanci spořádaně postávající v kordonu před vchodem, ke kterému přijíždíme, tím rozptýlením nebudou.

Vystoupím z kočáru jako první a nabídnu pánovi svou ruku. Využije ji jen po nejnutnější chvíle, chce budit opravdu hodně dobrý dojem před svými zaměstnanci, a vykročí po koberci, který pro něj rozvinuli směrem k širokému vchodu továrny. Koberec? Skutečně? Podlézavější by už stěží mohli být, na druhou stranu kdo spíš by si měl pro svůj příchod vyžadovat rozvinutí koberce, než můj pán.

„Vítejte, sire," předstoupí rozložitý muž s knírem a ukloní se před mým pánem skoro až na zem. „Jsem Baynton, vrchní mistr. Dohlížím na veškerý provoz v továrně. Možná si na mě ještě pamatujete, pokud mohu být tak smělý a říct to. Před několika lety, ještě s vaším zesnulým otcem sirem Phantomhivem..., nechť je mu země lehká..., jste naši továrnu navštívil."

„Baynton..., ano, jistě, něco mi váš obličej říká," odvětí pán, tak, jako kdyby muže před sebou skutečně poznával, ač je mi okamžitě jasné, že nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, kdo to je. Na tom všem mistrovi zdejší výroby pramálo sejde nebo si toho spíše nevšimne, protože jeho obličej se potěšeně rozzáří. Vypadá jako pes, kterého jeho pán právě podrbal za ušima. Ještě by mohl začít vrtět ocasem. Poněkud nechutné.

„Jsem rád, opravdu, opravdu rád," raduje se, jeho formální tón přechází spíše do bodrého pobrukování, „je pro mne a i pro nás všechny velkou ctí, když se vy, sire, ráčíte přijít podívat a na důkaz naší radosti z vaší přítomnosti zde jsme pro vás připravili toto."

Pokyne dvěma mladým zaměstnancům stojícím za jeho zády a ti před mého pána přinesou koš vskutku nevídaných rozměrů, ve kterém jsou vyskládány hračky všeho druhu. Dřevění vojáčci, vláčky, povozy, tahací kačeři, stejně jako několik druhů králíků, medvídků, sbírka porcelánových zvířátek nebo zobající kovový kohoutek na klíček. Každé dítě by zaplesalo radostí, i dítě tak staré jako můj pán, jenže ten na to shlíží téměř s odporem, přinejmenším určitě s naprostým nezájmem. Hračky už dávno nejsou tím, co by mohlo potěšit jeho mysl.

„Většina původních plánů na prototypy hraček shořela společně s vaším sídlem, ale já, ostatní mistři a nejstarší ze zaměstnanců jsme spojili své síly, paměť a vědomosti, abychom vytvořili co nejúplnější sbírku našich již nedistribuovaných hraček a opět vám je předali."

„Chm...," zazní pánova nevlídná odezva na dar, se kterým si jeho zaměstnanci dali tolik práce. „Nepřišel jsem sem zakládat novou sbírku originálních výrobků. Daleko více mě zajímá samotná výroba a jen stěží mohu říct, jak moc se chci konečně střetnout s panem Oxleym, který tak svědomitě řídí tuto továrnu."

Bez většího zájmu obejde nabízený koš a vydá se k továrnímu vchodu. Pan Baynton je jeho chováním zaskočen a jistě také uražen a já to samozřejmě musím po svém pánovi vyžehlit. Jaký smutný úděl má sluha jako já, když musí řešit tak dramatické prohřešky proti dobrému mravu, kterých se můj pán nedopouští záměrně, jen by se při své zasmušilé povaze a díky svému postavení měl omezovat v projevování nezájmu.

Mírně se před Bayntonem ukloním.

„Sebastian Michaelis, sluha rodu Phantomhivů. K vašim službám," představím se uctivě. „Musím se za chování svého pána omluvit. Ještě není zcela zdráv a dlouhé cesty ho unavují. Proto je poté poněkud strohý, mohu vás však ujistit, že jej váš dar opravdu potěšil. Díky snaze vaší a vašich podřízených by se mohla navrátit alespoň část vzácné sbírky, která byla v sídle před jeho nešťastnou ztrátou," laskavě se na starého muže usměji a on mi to zářivě oplatí. „Kdyby byli vaši pracovníci natolik laskavi a dali koš do kočáru, byl bych jim za to skutečně vděčný. Vypadá dost těžký a já nevím, jestli bych si s ním sám poradil."

Ve skutečnosti bych ho unesl na malíčku, pokud by mi to můj pán nařídil, ale i něco tak prostého, jako žádost o pomoc, dokáže člověka přivést doslova k extázi. Přinejmenším člověka prostého a přímého jako je Baynton a většina jeho podřízených. Jejich obličeje se naplní nefalšovaným štěstím, že mi ušetří práci, když sami naloží koš s dary do kočáru, a já zatím mohu svého pána následovat do továrny, aniž bych si musel s něčím dělat starosti. Navíc Bayntona má slova natolik potěší, že se, s nadšením vlastním lidem přímým jako jen on, ujímá výkladu a provází nás po hale zaplněné pracovníky, vstávajícími ze svých míst, jen co se k nim přiblížíme.

Mlčky následuji svého, zcela zjevně ne příliš se bavícího pána, a sleduji práci. I přesto, že je tu sto dvanáct lidí, trvá podle všeho až tři dny, než je vyroben jediný vozíček. Zbytečně zdlouhavé, kdybych tu byl jenom já, dokázal bych práci, co zastanou zdejší pracovníci za týden, zvládnout během jediné bezesné noci. Avšak i tak se mi tu nabízí široká škála poznatků v oboru pánovi blízkému, díky kterým budu moci snadno vyplnit jeho přání a učinit z Funtom company celosvětově známou značku. Trochu nových nápadů tam, nějaké pozlátko a jasnější barvy tady, a snadno ošálím prostou lidskou mysl v její bezvýznamné honbě za různými druhy zdánlivě drahocenných nebo krásných předmětů. Jak jen zaslepení umějí smrtelní být.

Byla by to tedy celkem příjemná prohlídka, kdybych neměl po celou dobu jasnou představu o tom, že nás někdo, pravděpodobně postrádaný pan Oxley, sleduje z vyvýšené kanceláře ředitele. Několikrát po něm zvednu pohled, ale nikdy ho nespatřím skutečně vyhlížejícího dolů na nás a dělníky, přesto jsem si naprosto jist, že tam je a skrývá se před námi. Vidím a cítím až sem jeho šedavou duši a šepot prolhaného vědomí kdesi na okraji mé mysli. Bezesporu je on tou havětí zamořující továrnu mého pána, o které mluvil. Vyhubit ji pro mne nebude problém, je to jenom jediný bezvýznamný brouček na podrážce mé boty, protože všichni ostatní zde jsou buď naprosto oddáni rodu Phantomhivů, jako pan Baynton, nebo je jim vesměs jedno, kdo je zaměstnává, hlavně pokud platí dost a včas. To jen ten pes tam nahoře, zahryzlý do kosti úspor malého pána, je problém.

„Poutavá exkurze," promluví můj pán poprvé od chvíle, kdy jsme vešli dovnitř.

„Děkuji, sire," ukloní se Baynton.

„Očekával jsem ale, že se pan Oxley připojí, jakmile prohlídka začne, on místo toho sedí ve své kanceláři a ani se neobtěžuje mě jít přivítat. Schovává se snad před mnou?" zvedne pohled svého oka vzhůru ke kanceláři, kde i on jasně vnímá přítomnost odpadků určených k vymetení.

„Ehm, ne, pan Oxley mi nařídil vás nejdřív provést po továrně a pak, pokud budete chtít, přivést za ním."

„V tom případě... prohlídka již skončila a já pana Oxleyho nesmírně rád poznám."

„Ovšem, pojďte za mnou, prosím," ukloní se Baynton a pokyne mému pánovi k točitému schodišti z kovu.

Trochu skepticky obhlédnu úzké schody a řídké plaňky v zábradlí, kterými by můj malý pán mohl snadno propadnout, a raději se proto zařadím dostatečně těsně za něj. Při jeho sklonu k nehodám by nebylo vůbec nic výjimečného, kdyby se mu podsmekla hůl a on by se vydal na poslední cestu v ústrety dlážděné podlaze továrny. Stejně jako já i on si moc dobře uvědomuje, proč ho tak těsně následuji a vysloužím si za své chování jeden nevybíravě temný pohled, jenž ovšem klidně ignoruji. Nedal mi příkaz, nehledě na skutečnost, že udržet ho naživu je nadřazeno jakémukoliv jeho příkazu. Však k čemu by mi bylo pěstovat si květ jako je on, kdybych pak dopustil jeho ztrátu při naprosto banální nehodě.

Vystoupáme vzhůru k dřevěným dveřím, za kterými se ozývá hluk podobný šramotu prchající krysy. Jestliže chtěl bezvýznamný smrtelný před mým pánem prchnout, měl to udělat dřív, než jsme dorazili až sem k jeho zapáchající skunčí noře. Opravdu, přál bych si, aby to udělal a já ho pak mohl stíhat na příkaz svého malého pána. Škoda, že tak chytrý nebyl a mně se na něj naskytne pohled, v celé jeho ohavnosti, hned jak se dveře otevřou.

I fyzicky není nikterak vábný, neforemně obtloustlý tvor připomínající hladovějící prase, původně určené k výkrmu a porážce. Co je však ještě obludnější, je jeho podstata. Jeho duše a mysli. Bezvýznamná špína, jež už svou přítomností vedle mého pána znečišťuje jeho bytí. Doufám, že se tu dlouho nezdržíme, protože nechávat malého pána ve společnosti toho muže je jako postavit třípatrový dort vedle kupy hnoje.

„Dovolte, abych vám představil sira Phantomhiva. Sire, pan Oxley, ředitel této továrny," představí je oba Baynton ,z jehož hlasu a výrazu se dá jasně určit, koho má z nich raději. Mého pána, to k němu chová větší a intenzivnější úctu. Neubráním se jemnému úsměvu. Jak rozkošně umí malý pán působit na lidi, i když je k nim nevlídný a odtažitý.

„Jsem nesmírně poctěn, sire," donutí se ta hromada nepotřebnosti k úklonu.

Můj pán při zvuku jeho hlasu smrtelně zbledne. Musel ho poznat. Bezesporu je to jeden z těch, kteří se podíleli na jeho uvěznění, protože jedině vzpomínka na ně v mysli mého křehkého pána vyvolává skutečný strach. Ovšem zároveň také hněv, zlobu a bílý plamen touhy po pomstě. To se tentokrát nestane. Cítím z malého pána jenom strach, hraničící s hrůzou, a odpor tak silný, že bych to snadno nazval pocitem na zvracení.

To, ta hnijící neforemná schránka špinavé páchnoucí duše, je pro pána zdrojem větší hrůzy a znechucení, než myšlenka na všechny ty bezvýznamné, které jsem upálil. Je mi jasné, že to může být jen ten jeden nečistý tvor, který si dovolil vztáhnout na mou duši ruku. Nejen v minulosti, on má tu drzost se pokusit mého pána dotknout i teď. Něco takového nemám v úmyslu dovolit, vyloženě se mi hnusí představa, že se toto odvážilo položit své pracky na moje jídlo.

Pohnu se vpřed, překonám vzdálenost, která mne dělí od malého pána, a stanu nad ním, právě včas, abych té špinavosti pohledem zabránil podat mu ruku.

Ani malý pán nechce, aby se ho dotýkal. Udělá krok zpět a narazí do mých nohou. Prudce vzhlédne nahoru. Skloním k němu pohled říkající, že jsem přímo zde, odhodlán rozmačkat Oxleyho v dlaních. Nejen odhodlán, vysloveně toužící to udělat. Uklidní ho to. Barva se vrátí do jeho tváří stejně jako do rtů, i lesk v očích připomínajících vyplašené malé zvíře se ztratí. Opět je to můj sice zraněný, avšak silný a všemu vzdorující pán.

„O tom nepochybuji," řekne s chladností i pro něj neobvyklou a vykročí směrem k výhledu do tovární haly. „Pan Baynton mne provedl po továrně, vypadá skutečně dobře a výkonně, proto mne zaráží, že jste podle dokumentace přijal v posledním roce dvacet nových lidí k rozšíření výroby, zvýšil prodej o šest procent a přesto se zisky továrny snížily skoro o dvanáct. Ta čísla si přímo odporují."

To je můj pán, jakého ho chci a po jakém toužím. Může mít strach z těch, které nenávidí, ale nenechá se jím ovládat dlouho. Neutíká před nimi, i když se na něm dopustili věci pro člověka, zvláště slabého člověka, nesnesitelné. Sevře v rukou ostří a zabodne ho do jejich masa, a pokud nemá skutečný nůž, kterým by je mohl zranit, alespoň nedá najevo svou nenávist vůči nim, dokud si ten nůž neobstará a nebude je moci zničit. Malý neporazitelný pán. Zaslouží si mou úctu, mou péči, můj obdiv, mé služby a můj hlad po něm.

„Je hospodářská recese, sire, a lidé utrácejí peníze za jiné věci než za hračky. Děláme tu všechno pro zvýšení zisků, ale jak jsem říkal už vašemu otci, když jsem jej naposledy viděl..., ať jsou mu nebesa přívětivá..., můžeme se jen držet nad vodou, dokud se ekonomika nezlepší," odvětí Oxley, jeho lži přitom páchnou hůř než jeho dech.

Koutky mi zacukají v démonickém úsměvu. Až mi to malý pán dovolí, vyrvu té zbytečnosti jazyk z pusy za všechny jeho lži a nechám ho dusit se vlastní krví. Ano, přesně to udělám, tak prosím pane, už vyslovte své přání, ať ho mohu nadobro zlikvidovat dřív, než se vám z něj obrátí žaludek.

„Recese...," zopakuje malý pán vyhlížející ven.

„Ano, sire. Pokud chcete, mohu zavolat našeho účetního a on vám podrobně vysvětlí všechny nuance našeho obchodování. Obávám se, že jste přesně nepochopil, v čem je problém..."

„Ticho," přeruší ho pán, nekřičí ani se nevzteká podobně, jak to dělá, když okřikuje mne. Jeho hlas je tichý, klidný a nepřipouštějící jakoukoliv vzdorovitost. Síla jeho vzrůstajícího odhodlání Oxleyho zničit mi vhání teplé vzrušení do každého kousku existence. Můj úsměv se pomalu rozšiřuje a... pana Bayntona to podle všeho děsí. Dívá se na mě vysloveně jako na ďábelské zjevení. Ach, jak neblaze malá je moje kontrola, když si představuji, jak malý pán umí zářit, když likviduji ty, co nenávidí. Měl bych si na to dávat lepší pozor. Poskládám svou tvář zpět do klidu.

„Prosím...?" vydechne bezvýznamná a, jak doufám, brzy mrtvá bytost.

„Já vím, kdo jste," i toto je řečeno s naprostým klidem, načež se můj pán obrátí a upře na Oxleyho ten nejchladnější pohled naplněný surovou nenávistí, jaký jsem u něj kdy viděl. Jestli jsem po něm v kočáře hladověl, teď ho chci pomalu polykat kousek po kousku, centimetru po centimetru a opájet se jím až do skonání věků. Jak dráždivý malý pán. A jak směšně vyděšený Oxley, který před pánem ucouvne o dva kroky zpět, kam až ho v jeho útěku zarazí vlastní stůl. Také ho poznal, to proto se před námi schovával. Přimhouřím oči. Zajímalo by mne, jen tak pro zábavu, jak se cítil, když se můj pán navrátil. Musel být vyděšený k smrti a zahanbený skutečností, že ten, kdo ho děsí, je jen malý chlapec. Možná i doufal v omyl, kdy se nakonec ukáže, že skutečný Ciel Phantomhive zemřel, či si snad myslel, že nebude poznán.

„Jste lhář a zloděj," když to říká, v jeho hlase slyším i další, brutálnější obvinění. „Přichytil jste se na mou továrnu jako parazit a vysáváte mé úspory. Považujete mne snad za hloupé dítě, které můžete spoutat a zneužít? To už nikdy nedopustím!" Uhodí holí do země.

Myslím, že ta špína nemá daleko k tomu vyděsit se až k smrti. Oh, jak nádherně nebojácně hrůzostrašný umí můj drobný sladký pán být. Skoro by mne ani nepotřeboval, jak si s lítostí uvědomuji, kdyby nebyl zároveň tak neskutečně bezbranný. Spíš jen štěká než skutečně do krve kouše, ale štěká tak, že jeho nepřátelé prchají v domnění, kdovíjaká pekelná nestvůra se k nim žene. Přitom jsem to jen já, obyčejný démonický komorník. Vlastně vůbec nic zajímavého.

„Nebudu dál snášet drzost, se kterou jste se vkradl na místo ředitele, označujete se za přítele mého otce, okrádáte mě a lžete mi přitom přímo do očí. Máte minutu na to odejít z mé fabriky a neopovažujte se mi ještě někdy přijít na oči. Zmizte!" štěkne hněvivě dostávaje svému přízvisku.

„Vy nemůžete..., nemůžete mě vyhodit..., slíbili... to přeci..," blekotá Oxley.

Role se obrátily, předtím byl vyděšený můj malý pán a bledý jako duch, teď je to ta špinavá věc, kdo se skutečně děsí své bývalé oběti. Jaká to ironie světa, jíž by nedokázal ve svých dílech vystihnout ani ten nejšílenější básníř, kterému samotní démoni našeptávali do ucha své vzpomínky na peklo.

„Sebastiane, otevři panu Oxleymu dveře," vybídne mne malý pán. Mohl bych klidně udělat i daleko víc, kdyby tu nebyli vyplašení a naprosto oněmělí svědci.

„Ano, můj pane," mírně se ukloním a přistoupím ke dveřím, „Pokud vás mohu požádat, pane Oxley...," nechám vyznít do ztracena, přičemž mu s úslužnou poklonou otevřu.

Sleduji toho smrtelného koutkem oka, jak se potácí mezi strachem, hněvem a nevěřícností, načež se rozhoduje, že utéct bude nejlepší varianta. Vrávoravě se vydá směrem ke mně. Hmm, mohl bych mu zlehka podrazit nohy a on by se je tak mimochodem zřítil po prudkém točitém schodišti dolů na nesmírně tvrdou, dlaždicemi pokrytou podlahu. Ne, to ani nebude třeba, je tak roztřesený, že se zvládne zmrzačit úplně sám, stačí jen jeden můj vlídný pohled zpoza černých vlasů, zakrývajících mi tvář, a jediné, na co se vzmůže, je prasečí zachrčení, po kterém vypadne ven ze dveří a téměř se začne valit dolů.

Dveře nechávám otevřené s příjemnou a vzápětí se plnící vizí. Jen pár schodů od konce se prchajícímu Oxleymu připlete do cesty vlastní noha a on se s výkřikem skutálí až dolů. Nezabije ho to, naštěstí, protože tak mu mohu připravit ještě horší osud, ale rozhodně donutí k hlasitému bolestnému sténání a výkřikům, jež se nesou halou i přes hluk klepajících kladiv a vrzání pilek na dřevo. Doléhá sem k nám společně s hlasitými zvuky belhání doplněné o občasný hluk, když zbytečnost padá na zem a opět se z sbírá.

Malý pán se ani nehne, jen upřeně sleduje stěnu kanceláře a svírá pevně hlavici hole, až do chvíle, než zvuky zcela odezní a jediné, co je kromě hluku, jak zhluboka vydechne, načež se s o poznání uvolněnějším výrazem podívá na mistra této manufaktury.

„Do konce týdne určím nového ředitele, který se zde bude společně s mým vlastnoručně podepsaným doporučením hlásit v pondělí ráno. Kdyby si do té doby někdo, kdokoliv z jakéhokoliv titulu, nárokoval vedení mé továrny, nedovolíte mu ani vstoupit do této kanceláře."

„A-ano, pane..., sire..., na mou čest nikoho nevpustím, sire," poněkud blábolí Baynton a roztřeseně přitom salutuje. Není až tak špatný, jen nezajímavý a mdlý, nic, co by mě po setkání s malým pánem mohlo třeba jen zaujmout.

„Odcházíme, Sebastiane."

Mladý pán mne mine bez jediného pohledu, ale táhne se za ním temná mlha rozechvělosti a zlosti. Věrně ho následuji, když spěšně, přesto však stále důstojně sestupuje ze schodů. Vypadá to, že by se nejraději k našemu kočáru rozeběhl, aby byl co nejdříve v jeho bezpečí. Předejdu ho a otevřu mu dvířka. Stáhne se na druhý konec kočáru. Vyčkávavě na něj hledím, zatím co si sedám k němu, jestli mi dá nějaký příkaz, on místo toho jen vyhlíží ven. No tak, malý pane, řekněte něco. Cokoliv. I kdyby se vám vaše přání či rozkaz zdál sebevíc nesplnitelný, já ho vykonám. Jsem dychtivý vás vidět spokojeného, vždyť nic bližšího k ochutnání mi nedovolíte.

„Sebastiane..." promluví konečně.

„Ano, můj pane?"

„Mám chuť na belgickou čokoládu. Po cestě se pro nějakou stavíme."

„Jak si přejete, pane."

Jaké zklamání mi malý pán přináší. Jsem znechucen jeho neochotou vydat mi rozkaz. Nesmírně znechucen.

°°0°°

Hodiny odbíjejí jednu ráno. Vše, co bylo třeba pro dnešek vykonat, mám již hotovo, čímž mě čeká následujících sedm hodin bezúčelného nicnedělání. Připouštím, jednu věc teď lidem závidím, a to schopnost forma bytí mi to neumožňuje. Moje noci jsou pusté, protože nemám ani potřebu dělat něco tak poklesle ubohého, jako potácet se opilý ulicemi Londýna a sprostě pokřikovat na prostitutky, neboť to je právě činnost, které se mnohé lidské bytosti v noci oddávají místo spánku. Z toho důvodu mi noční přítmí zpříjemňuje jen přítomnost mých tří koček, které jsem si bez vědomí malého pána propašoval až do svého pokoje.

Jak milostivý a štědrý můj pán je, když mi dal i vlastní pokoj. Opravdu. Je s podivem, kolik mých předešlých duší si myslelo, že mohu celé noci prostát na chodbě a budu spokojený. Jistěže mohu. Mohu stát na jednom místě klidně celé měsíce, dokud mne pavouci neopředou sítí, nezapadám listím a sněhem a ptáci si na mé hlavě neudělají hnízdo, jenže to, že jsem něčeho schopen, neznamená, že to dělám rád.

Nuže tedy, čas přestat přemýšlet nad temnými věcmi, kteréžto myšlenky mi přinesla dnešní pánova slabost, a jít se trochu upravit po náročném dni. Hustý londýnský vzduch mi ulpěl na tváři a já ho potřebuji smýt.

Avšak místo abych vstal a v klidu se šel uložit, musím zvednout hlavu po zvuku, jenž se mi ozývá nad hlavou. Tiché cupitání malých bosých nožek nesoucích nevelkou zátěž. Nemůže to být nikdo jiný než malý pán mířící na toaletu. Přes tvář mi přeběhne úsměv. Dnes při večeři vypil čtyři sklenice čerstvé šťávy z červených pomerančů. Ještě před uložením, než jsem jeho útlé tělo v bílé noční košili zakryl až po samý nos, jsem mu navrhoval, jestli ještě nepotřebuje jít, ale odmítl mě se slovy, že to do rána vydrží. Jaký hloupoučký pán, co nedá na dobře míněné rady dospělých.

Úsměv se mi ještě rozšíří. Jednu věc třeba ocenit; pán se naprosto sám, s veškerou statečností hodnou rytíře, vydal tou strašidelnou temnou chodbou, naplněnou nestvůrami skrývajícími se za rámy obrazů a upíry zavěšenými mezi sloupy, ke svému vytouženému cíli. Možná bych mu měl jít pomoci, na druhou stranu však mne dnes opravdu nahněval a proto nebudu vyvíjet žádnou aktivitu navíc, dokud si o ni sám neřekne. Vyvolal démona, aby mu sloužil a pomohl se pomstít nepřátelům, tak jej má využívat k účelu, za jakým se sem vydal ze všeexistence, ne si ho posílat nakupovat čokoládu.

Nakloním mírně hlavu na stranu a poslouchám. Malý pán úspěšně dorazil do koupelny. Její dveře klapnou a zámek cvakne, jak za sebou zamkne, potom je slyšet vodu. Trochu se zamračím. Proud vody je silný, pán musel otočit oba kohoutky, tedy i ten s vychládající vodou z kotle. O co se tam bláznivý malý pán pokouší? Vždyť si je stěží schopen sám zapnout knoflíčky košile do správných dírek, k čemu mu tedy bude napuštěná vana, když ani netuší, kde skladujeme mýdlo.

Vydám se chodbami ke schodišti a nahoru do patra, odkud se ozývá zvuk napouštěné vody. Pod dveřmi, ke kterým se blížím, je vidět pruh silného světla. Chytrý pán. Zvládl si přitáhnout stoličku k vypínači proudu, na který doposud nedosáhne, vylézt na ni a nedojít žádné újmy, například v podobě pádu, což je u mého pána velká vzácnost. Přesto ale není bezpečné ho...

Výkřik prořízne noční ticho. Velmi podezřele zní jako počátek mého jména, který je zadušen v hlasitém žbluňknutí a zvuku vyšplíchlé vody dopadající na podlahu. Naše pouto se zachvěje. Váhy pánova života se povážlivě zhoupnou směrem ke smrti. Proradný malý pán se mi snaží uniknout.

Dveře koupelny rozrazím dřív, než se hladina na plnící se vaně ustálí. Proudy vody se ještě převalují přes její okraj a tříští se o dlaždičky. Jedním krokem jsem u vany. Můj pán je na samém dně, oči zavřené, a bez pohybu. Sáhnu do vody, uchopím ho a vytáhnu ven. Je vláčný a bezbranný jako hadrová panenka. Pokleknu na zem a složím si malého pána do náruče. Nedýchá. Musel se při svém pádu uhodit do hlavy nebo přinejmenším v panice nadechnut vody. Tak málo stačí, aby duše začala pomalu klouzat pryč, propadat se, unikat z mých rukou. Nesnesu takovou troufalost, jako zemřít dřív, než budu mít možnost ho spolknout. Něco takového si ještě nikdy nikdo nedovolil, avšak jak vidno, mému malému pánovi stačí jen málo k tomu, aby se vymkl z řady bezvýznamných.

Zakloním si jeho hlavu přes loket a skloním se k němu. Jeho duše, vázaná k tělu jen tenkým vláknem váhání, voní intenzivněji než kdy dřív. Téměř se tím zalykám. Zbavuje mě to koncentrace, veškerého zdravého rozumu. Je to jako stát uprostřed pekárny naplněné chutnými švestkovými koláčky. Stojí mě to velké sebezapření nadechnout se, přitisknout svá ústa k jeho drobným, nedostatkem kyslíku pobledlým rtům a vdechnout mu životadárný vzduch do plic. Tak moc toužím udělat přesný opak. Vsát ho do sebe. Pohltit jeho sladce vonící duši. Udělám to, budu muset, pokud se sám nenadechne, protože bez ohledu na smlouvu, tuto duši si nikdy nenechám uniknout. Už teď je příliš vzácná, než aby i proklouzla mezi prsty.

„Mladý pane, vraťte se!" zašeptám mu do ucha a jemně několikrát stisknu jeho hrudník.

Jeho duše se zatetelí. Slyší mě a moc dobře si uvědomuje, komu a kam patří. Pousměji se, když se znovu nadechuji a tisknu své rty k jeho. Vdechnu hluboce, tlačím vzduch do jeho plic, až se konečně zachvěje a vzepře v mých rukách. Pustím ho a donutím obrátit na bok. Vyprskne na beztak mokrou podlahu další proud vody. Kašle a dáví se. Jeho malé, křehké bílé tělo se mi zachvívá v náručí v přívalech křečí stahujících jeho hrudník. Rozechvělý, mokrý, ztěžka dýchající, to je můj pán, podobný přitom štěněti, které někdo zachránil jako úplně poslední z pytle utopeného v řece.

„Můj pa -"

Drobná ruka s plesknutí dopadne na můj obličej. Prudce vydechnu tu poslední nepatrnou trochu vzduchu, co mám v plicích. Naprosto šokující drzost od bytosti, kterou bych mohl právě teď rozmáčknout, aniž by měla třeba jen malou šanci se mi bránit. Hněv se ve mně mísí s absolutní fascinací malým pánem. Nikdo jiný kromě něj by si nic takového netroufl. Za tu samou drzost bych ho chtěl zabít stejně jako se zahryznout do jeho podstaty.

„Nedělej tak... nech-nechutné věci...! Ty..., jak ses mohl opovážit... mě... líbat?!" vyráží ze sebe přerývaně.

„To bych si nikdy nedovolil," do hlasu se mi vkrade přidrzlý tón, jenž vyvolá na pánově tváři lehké zmatení. „Pouze jsem se vám snažil zprostředkovat, co vy křehcí lidé tak nutně potřebujete; vzduch. Málem jsem o vás přišel. To by bylo pro sluhu velmi ostudné, nechat svého pána utopit ve vaně."

Líce mu zbarví červeň, těžko říct, jestli se mu jen prudce vrací krev do tváří nebo jsem ho přivedl do rozpaků. Doufám v to druhé. Odkloní ode mne hlavu a pokusí se mi vysmeknout. Něco takového mu samozřejmě nedovolím, už jednou jsem ho dnes málem ztratil. Zlehka ho zvednu a postavím na nohy. Je z náhlé změny pozice zmatený, proto zavrávorá a rukama se vzepře o vanu. Naprosto ideální. Stačí jenom sáhnout po ručníku a obalit mu ho pod rukama kolem těla. Obejmu ho paží, když ho tu mám tak příhodně u sebe, a přitáhnu si ho do náruče. S vyplašeným zalapáním po dechu mi padne zády na hrudník. Držím ho pevně, zatím co rohem ručníku utírám ramena a tvář.

„Co jste tu dělal takto v noci, pokud se smím ptát?" promluvím na něj jako první, protože on mluvit nehodlá. Jen se stále trochu chvěje a zhluboka dýchá.

„Nic. Jen jsem se šel vykoupat," poskytne mi prostou odpověď.

„Měl jste mne zavolat."

„Nepotřebuji tě ke všemu, co dělám."

Téměř se mi nepodaří skrýt úsměv. Ne, vskutku mne nepotřebuje úplně ke všemu, nicméně výčet věcí, ke kterým mne skutečně potřebuje a netýkají se jeho pomsty, by byl nesmírně dlouhý. Leckdo by nad ním přímo žasl, když si uvědomím, že něco tak prostého jako dát do hrnku nejdřív sítko, než si naliji čaj z konvice, je pro mého pána naprosto nerozluštitelný rébus. Přesto... bylo by něco, k čemu mne dozajista nepotřebuje, a to jeho neuvěřitelná zručnost v plánování vlastní újmy na zdraví. Ano, je to tak, můj pán je doslova zákeřně schopný, když spřádá sítě politováníhodných nehod odehrávající se neustále kolem něj. Jeden by si řekl, že to dělá schválně.

Mírně přimhouřím oči.

Stáhnu mu mokrý ručník, mohl by se nachladit, a zabalím ho do nového. Ani jeden z nich naneštěstí nebyl nahřátý, tím pádem malého pána ani z poloviny tak nepotěší, jak je zvyklý. Avšak, jestliže chtěl skutečnou koupel i s nahřátými ručníky, neměl si ji dopřávat sám uprostřed noci. Pokud to samozřejmě nebyl záměr.

„Jistěže nepotřebujete," souhlasím a mírně se ukloním, potom na něj pohlédnu zpod přimhouřených víček s jasnou výhrůžkou v očích, „Já jen doufám, že pán není tak nerozumný a nepokusí se z naší malé dohody vyvázat smrtí," koutky rtů mi zacukají, když vidím, jaký vyplašený pohled na mne vrhl. „Ztížil by tím život nám oběma, protože duše, které se upíší démonovi, nedojdou bran nebeských, pro očistec jsou příliš znesvěcené a peklo je nemůže přijmout. Musel bych si pro vás dojít do předpeklí a to je cesta dlouhá a namáhavá. Nepotěšilo by mne to."

„Neměl bys nárok. Nemůžeš si mou duši vzít, dokud nesplníš smlouvu, a to ani kdybych zemřel," protestuje, jak jinak také, a je ve svém názoru sveřepě neústupný.

„Ovšemže," usměji se. „Já však netvrdil, že si vaši duši vezmu. Jen bych ji vyrval z chřtánu pekelného a vrátil do vašeho těla."

„Nikdo nedokáže vzkřísit mrtvé, vrátit, co je nadobro ztraceno, ani ty to neumíš..., že ne?" přes sílu přesvědčení na konci zaváhá.

„Ne, ale nikdo netvrdil, že vás potřebuji zcela naživu," děsím ho svými slovy. „Je mnoho forem bytí mezi životem a smrtí. Navíc, čas je relativní, to, co se v pekle zdá být stem let, je tady pouhá jediná minuta."

Upírá na mě pohled, jako kdyby se snažil přijít na to, jestli mu lžu, nebo ne. Nelžu mu, to bych nikdy neudělal, protože lež je opravdu nechutná věc, jen mu neříkám celou pravdu, ostatně jak to dělám velmi často. Mohl bych se pro jeho duši vydat na druhý břeh, pokud by se mu podařilo zemřít před naplněním naší dohody. Mohl bych ji i vrátit do jeho těla, pokud by bylo ještě naživu. Dokázal bych jeho tělo přivést k částečnému životu a uchovávat v něm jeho duši. To vše by však připravilo jeho podstatu o tu nezapomenutelnou chuť, kterou už teď má. Přidalo by nádech hnilobné smrti, sířitost a znečištění peklem. Byl by docela a naprosto zkažený, poživatelný jen z nutnosti a ve velkém hladu.

Ne, nikdy bych to neudělal, protože můj malý pán je dokonale chutný, jen když zůstane naživu a dostatečně dlouho uložený ve své touze po pomstě. Jako dobře vyzrálá brendy.

„Nikdy bych se svému jménu nezpronevěřil křivou přísahou a nesplněným slibem. Dostaneš, co je tvé, takové slovo ti dal Ciel Phantomhive a tobě, prostému sluhovi, nepřísluší právo ho zpochybňovat," utne naši debatu s hrdostí jemu vlastní.

Potěšeně se uvnitř zachvěji. To je můj pán, který dokáže vypadat silně a vznešeně i pár minut poté, co se málem utopil, a proto má doposud na sobě jenom ručník. Někdy i mne samotného zaráží, jak intenzivně jsem k němu tažen.

„Jistě, můj pane," skloním pokorně hlavu, abych vzápětí vstal a malého pána prudce zvedl do náruče.

Už dávno se mi nebrání, jen se chytne jednou rukou kolem krku a nechá se odnést do svého pokoje. Nejspíš se mu prostě nechce bosýma vlhkýma nohama šlapat po studené podlaze chodby. Ani koberec, který tam je, člověka příliš před chladem mramoru neochrání.

Donesu ho až do jeho pokoje, kde se zastavím a zaváhám, kam ho odložit.

Postel je v neskutečném stavu, peřiny a polštáře rozházené, jak se v nich malý pán převaloval při noční můře. Jistě budou také propocené. Nic neobvyklého u mého pána, noční můry a strašlivé sny jsou u něj na denním pořádku od chvíle, co ho znám. Tím pádem bude třeba postel převléct, ale nejdřív musím pána obléct, než se nastydne.

Postavím ho tedy ke stoličce u toalety a jmu se vyndávat noční oblečení. Cítím v zádech jeho pohled, sleduje mě a mračí se při tom. Občas také zaslechnu zakašlání, ale starosti si s ním nedělám. Lidské tělo je citlivé, stačí trochu vody v plicích a trvá hodiny, než se uklidní.

„Dovolil bych navrhnout, aby si pán vzal na zbytek noci ponožky." Vrátím se zpět k němu s čistou noční košilí a párem bavlněných ponožek vhodných na spaní, které jsou určené na studené zimní noci, kdy i jeho teplý pokoj přespříliš vychladne.

„Hmm...," zamručí v odpověď.

Budu předpokládat, že je to souhlas. Stáhnu z něj ručník. Na pravém boku má dlouhou rudou skvrnu, barvící se podlitinu, zřejmě způsobenou o hranu vany při pádu. Ani si nestěžoval, že by ho něco bolelo, a to si přitom mohl zlámat žebra. Nerozumný malý pán. S mírným povzdechem přejedu prsty po jeho boku, trhne sebou a uhne stranou. Nebo se o to spíš pokusí, zadržím ho, protože opravdu musím zkontrolovat, jestli si něco nezlomil. Naštěstí ne. Je to jenom modřina, se kterou ani já nemohu nic dělat.

„Ruce prosím," požádám ho a on poslušně zvedne ruce nahoru, „děkuji."

Přetáhnu mu noční košili přes hlavu. Jednu ruku do jednoho rukávu, druhou ruku do druhého rukávu a natáhnout na tělo a nohy až po kotníky. Dopnout knoflíčky u krku a na rukávech a je v teple. Teď ještě ponožky. Nestačím ho požádat, aby se posadil a už si sám sedá. Zvedne svou drobnou nožku naprosto přirozeně. Pokleknu k němu. Zatímco mu natahuji ponožky, uvažuji nad tím, jak je vůbec možné, že se lidé rodí a dlouho zůstávají tak křehcí jako můj pán, přesto však dospějí a žijí hříšný život, jenž je zbaví veškeré chuti. Když jsem tu se svým pánem, přes veškeré jeho nálady i dnešní slabost, nedovedu si prostě představit, že on by vůbec kdy mohl dosáhnout takového stupně rozkladu duše, jako ta věc, co se ho dotkla.

„Měl jsem noční můru," promluví malý pán, jakmile mu natáhnu i druhou ponožku. „Zdálo se mi o věcech, které se staly, když jsem byl pryč. Probudil jsem se celý zpocený a potřeboval jsem se umýt, jenže jsem zjistil, že je jedna hodina ráno a nechtěl jsem tě budit. Proto jsem tě nezavolal."

„To od vás bylo skutečně ohleduplné, ale naprosto zbytečné," zvednu k němu pohled s vlídným úsměvem; jak laskavého pána mám. „Co bych to byl za sluhu, kdybych spal, zatímco můj pán bdí. Pro příště se mě nezdráhejte zavolat v jakoukoliv denní nebo noční hodinu..., pokud to byl skutečně jediný důvod, proč jste nezazvonil," dodám, dobře si vědom, že pánova slova byla pravdivá jen z malé části. Už mne několikrát přivolal zvoněním brzo zrána, protože nemohl spát nebo potřeboval na toaletu.

„Nebyl, chtěl jsem...," odmlčí se, shlédne na své ruce složené v klíně, zatíná je a povoluje, „si chvíli připadat, jako že nade mnou nikdo nemá žádnou moc ani nemá sílu mne srazit na kolena. Vím, je to jenom sebeklam, protože je tu stále až moc těch, kteří mne mohou zničit alespoň fyzicky, jen...," následuje další krátká odmlka, vyčkávám napjatě a dychtivě, blíží se vyslovení svého přání a zvolení trestu pro jednoho bezvýznamného. „Patřil k nim. Nejhorší z nich. Myslel jsem, že byl mezi těmi, které jsi pozabíjel. Nebyl jsem si tím ale jist, protože jejich tváře jsem nikdy neviděl a jejich hlasy už jsem nemohl zaslechnout, když nedýchali. Jen jsem doufal. Když jsem ho tam dnes viděl..., nedokázal jsem..., byl jsem tak slabý," uhodí pěstí do opěradla stoličky, jeho modrý pohled po mně zablýskne. „Chci, aby zešílel. Aby žil v neustálém strachu, jako jsem žil i já, když mi jeho hlas zněl v uších a jeho puch jsem měl stále v nose a nemohl se ho zbavit. Ano, chci, aby se zbláznil, jako se já málem zbláznil kvůli němu."

„Ano, můj pane," skloním uctivě hlavu.

Pánova slova zcela zaženou všechny myšlenky na nudnou noc. Čekal jsem na ně, volal je a dychtil po nich a teď, když jsou vyslovena, nemohu se dočkat jeho výrazu, až rozkaz vykonám. A popravdě se nemohu dočkat ani toho, až zlámu ruce té zbytečnosti, co si dovolila sahat na moje jídlo.

Vzhlédnu k němu. Dívá se na mě trochu zamyšleně, nejspíš uvažuje, jestli dokáži jeho příkaz splnit. Ovšemže ano, dokáži ještě mnohem víc, o to se nemusí ani trochu obávat. Vydechne, jako kdyby mi dokázal číst myšlenky, a uvolní ramena. Vypadá unaveně, ba přímo vyčerpaně, a když do toho ještě zakašle, zdá se být opět velmi drobný a křehký.

„Jsem unavený..., chtěl bych si už zase lehnout."

„Jak si pán přeje. Dostanete se sám do postele?"

„Ehm... ano," přitaká a vstane.

Malý pán má krátký krok, a když je unavený tak, že sotva vidí na vlastní kroky, dává mi to skoro až nekonečné množství času. Z truhlice vytáhnout rezervní povlečení, které tu pro tyto případy mám. Stáhnut prostěradlo, nahradit novým. Povlak na polštáři je vlhký potem ještě teď, pro mne je to vůně, pán by s tím moc spokojený nebyl. Zaměním ho za nový, nasáklý vůní levandule, která malého pána uklidňuje. Možná bych mu na příštích pár dnů mohl dát i jeden svazek pod polštář. To rozvážím až zítra, po tom, co dám peřinu a polštář vyvěsit ven do větru. Teď hlavně obojí převléct a upravit na posteli dřív, než se malý pán stačí posadit na okraj postele. Když to udělá, trochu zmateně se kolem sebe rozhlédne, kde se tam vzaly všechny ty čisté věci.

Pobaveně se usměji jeho údivu, on se naopak trochu zamračí, ale neřekne nic, jen si lehne. Důkladně ho přikryji, aby mu bylo teplo, jen tentokrát doufám, že se nebude snažit opět vydávat na hrdinskou výpravu kamkoliv, alespoň do doby, než se vrátím. Nevypadá to, doslova mu padá hlava únavou, i když se snaží spánek zadržet. Malý pošetilý pán. Skloním se k němu, ruku položenou na jeho rameni. Nechám do tváře proniknout všechnu ochranitelskou něhu, kterou k němu cítím.

„Spěte, mladý pane, spěte až do rána, já se o všech postarám."

„Já vím a... řekni mu..., ať..., áách..., shoří v pekle," zašeptá z posledních sil, než se mu oči zavřou a on usne hlubokým a hlavně klidným spánkem.

Skloním se ještě níž a nasaji jeho vůni. Ach ano, změnila se. Jen zlehka, je to další nový nádech, uspokojení z pomsty, které mu s takovou radostí poskytuji. Tak je to správně, tak duše zraje před tím, než je zcela připravená k tomu, abych ji přijal v sobě. Neuvědomuje si to, jeho hněv a touha zničit každého, kdo pokořil jeho rodinu, stále stonásobně převyšuje uspokojení, kterého se mu dnes večer dostalo, ale je to začátek.

S nechutí se od něj odtáhnu a ještě předtím, než opustím místnost, ho zkontroluji pohledem. Spí, můj malý sladký pán. Pečlivě za sebou zavřu a s povzdechem se podívám na špinavé povlečení ve svých rukou, stejně jako střelím pohledem po otevřených dveřích koupelny, ze kterých se stále line světlo. Z pěti hodin nicnedělání se rázem stal časový limit, ve kterém musím stihnout uklidit, dostat se do Londýna a zpět a připravit snídani. S malým náročným pánem to nikdy nebudu mít lehké.

°°0°°

Rozhlédnu se z výšky po ulicích nočního Londýna. Skutečně jsou v noci čímsi krásné, ty ulice samotné samozřejmě. Jejich světla, táhnoucí se kam až oko dohlédne, podobné roji světlušek nad paloukem. A pod těmi světly neuvěřitelné množství lidských bytostí, spících i bdících, běhajících jako mravenci a ve své ohavnosti vlastně přitažlivých. Usměji se.

Ach ano, noční Londýn se prostě nikdy nezmění, ani kdybych spal dalších sto let.

Přehoupnu se přes okraj střech a dopadnu na balkon. Nahlédnu dovnitř na spícího Oxleyho, přičemž se mi na rty dere říkanka. Zvednu ruku a zaťukám na sklo.

„Kůzlátka, kůzlátka, otevřete vrátka, jen trochu dovnitř nahlédnu a hned zase půjdu," zabroukám si pro sebe, beztak mě pomalu se probouzející spáč na druhé straně balkonových dveří nemůže slyšet. Ani by ho to nezajímalo, podle podezřívavého a zmateného výrazu, se kterým jde k oknu a teď jím nakukuje ven.

Uctivě se ukloním, jak se na sluhu rodu Phantomhivů sluší. Nesmím přeci zostudit svého malého pána, zejména když se chystám té zbytečnosti zlámat ruce a připravit ji o rozum. Nebylo by to příliš vychované ode mne a já si na svém dobrém vychování zakládám.

Dveře cvaknou a Oxley mi otevře. Vypadá zmateně a vyděšeně z toho, že mne tu vidí. Však také není čemu se nedivit, kdo by čekal, že mu něčí komorník zaťuká uprostřed noci na dveře balkonu, který je ve třetím patře vysokého londýnského cihlového domu. Já samozřejmě nejsem úplně obyčejný komorník, o tom však nemusí zatím vědět. Vlastně vyloženě nesmí, zkazilo by to všechno překvapení.

„Hluboce se omlouvám, že vás ruším takto v noci a určitě budím, ale mám pro vás od mého pána naléhavou zprávu, kterou jsem vám měl vyřídit, ještě než vyjde slunce," ukloním se podruhé, než k Oxleymu vzhlédnu a usměji se. „Můj pán vám s veškerou uctivostí vzkazuje: shoř v pekle."

„C-co? Jak jste se sem...? Vypadni!" vykřikne a pokusí se mi přibouchnout dveře před obličejem.

Jak neslušné. Vrazím mezi ně nohu a kolenem ho přitom postrčím do místnosti. Zavrávorá dozadu, načež se odhodlá k nemístně statečnému, leč naprosto bezpředmětnému pokusu mě uhodit pěstí. Zachytím ho bez sebemenší námahy. Pošetilá špína. Ohnu mu ruku, dokud nevydá prasečí zakvíkání a neklesne na kolena. Raději mu přitom rovnou vezmu svíčku z ruky, co kdyby byl tak hloupý a pokusil se zapálit mě, sebe nebo rovnou celý tento dům. Oheň by se mohl v suchém větru snadno rozšířit na půlku Londýna a to by byla velká škoda. Sfouknu svíčku. Budeme jen mluvit, k tomu mě vidět nepotřebuje a já vidím beztak i ve tmě, tak nač se vystavovat riziku. Také jen tak pro jistotu, kdyby se vůbec někdo zajímal o křik nesoucí se ulicemi města, za sebou zavřu dveře.

„Prosím. Jestli chcete peníze..., všechny..., všechny si je můžete vzít! Dám vám klíč od trezoru! Vrátím i to, co jsem nakradl v továrně! Prosím, jen mi neubližujte!"

Trochu nakloním hlavu na stranu.

„Vskutku jen pravý muž by dokázal o svůj život škemrat s takovou zapáleností, nicméně lituji, něco tak bezvýznamného a pomíjivého jako peníze mě nezajímají. A co se týče peněz mého pána..., inu, nebyl jsem sem poslán pro ně, nýbrž abych vám vyřídil vzkaz. Jeho první polovinu již znáte, tu druhou," zvrátím mu ruku ještě o kousek, dokud kost nepraskne a jeho jekot se nerozezní domem, „vám předám nyní."

Nepokouší se už bránit, dokonce ani když mu ohnu ruku ještě víc, až kost prorazí kůži a krev se vyvalí na koberec. Je to jenom ubohý odpad válející se u mých nohou.

„Popravdě, pokud chcete znát můj názor, vy nejste jako skuteční nepřátelé mého pána. Ne," skloním se a uchopím ho za druhou ruku, „vy jste pouze zručný zloděj, příštipkář, lhář a v některých ryze osobních úrovních dle morálních zásad zvrácený. Nejspíš jste neměl ani ponětí, oč vůbec jde, pouze jste se přidal ke skupině lidí, kteří vám nabídli moc a peníze. Jako tupá ovce. Ach ano, nejste vlk v rouše beránčím, ale ovce zoufale se maskující za vlka. Můj pán vidí jen toho vlka, jehož chce ztrestat utrpením, a já," snadno mu přelomím i druhou ruku a vyloudím z jeho rtů další křik, „vidím špinavého chudáka sápajícího se svými prackami po něčem čistém a hlavně mém. Takže ty zlámané ruce jsou za mne, čistě osobní věc, a teď přistoupíme k přání mého pána."

Uchopím tu vzlykající hromadu sádla za límec pyžama, zvednu a přitisknu ke zdi. Visí si tam jako moucha probodnutá špendlíkem. Třesoucí se a cukající končetinami. Nesmírně odporný pohled, je vskutku nepříjemné, že za pár okamžiků to bude ještě horší.

Položím mu ruku na pusu, tentokrát by jeho křik mohl být hrozivý, že by přeci jen někoho přilákal. Druhou mu přitisknu na oči. Celý se napne, jak velmi dobře ví, že to není ani trochu dobře. Zdá se, že v té hromadě sádla naplněné šedavým oblakem parodie na duši je možná i nějaká jiskřička intelektu. Nevadí. V příštím okamžiku ji snadno zadusím.

Nakloním se k němu, naneštěstí musím opravdu hodně blízko k němu a nejen to, musím se vyvléknout z těla, jak jen to je možné. Cítím pach jeho duše silněji než v lidské formě, je to jako kdybych strčil nos do odpadků z cibule. Smrad hniloby, kyselý a dráždící můj žaludek až k zvracení, naplňuje mé hrdlo. Musím se ovládnout, jinak bych mu prostě jenom zlomil vaz a zklamal tak důvěru malého pána. Přiblížím se tedy se sebezapřením k jeho uchu skoro až na dotek a... prostě jen zašeptám jedinou slabiku ze svého jména. Vnímám jasně, jak šílenství zachvacuje jeho mysl. Smaží se v plamenech hrůz, jež nemůže se zdravým rozumem přežít nikdo. Tělo se pod mýma rukama zmítá, trhá a snaží se té hrůze uniknout.

Stáhnu se zpět do bytí, se kterým se mohu ukázat smrtelným, a pustím tu zbytečnost na zem. S mírným pobavením, vynahrazujícím mi přetrvávající pachuť na patře, sleduji, jak se po zakrvácených zlámaných rukou s hekáním plazí do kouta. Vtiskne se do něj, škrábe rukama a bije hlavou do zdi. Ať vidí, slyší nebo cítí cokoliv, neexistuje způsob, jak by se toho mohl zbavit. Může si klidně i rozdrásat vlastní lebku až k mozku a zarýt do něj prsty, stejně to bude pořád vidět. Od teď až do svého posledního výdechu, se kterým ho pohltí pekelné plameny, aby mu připravily ještě větší utrpení, než jaké zažívá nyní tady na zemi. To už však není má starost, ani mě to nezajímá, splnil jsem, co mi bylo přikázáno a obrátil toho muže jeho odporným vnitřkem navenek.

Odvrátím se od něj a vykročím ke dveřím, když tu si všimnu skřivánka, ležícího na dně klece stojící v rohu. Vypadá to, že je to ubožátko malé mrtvé. Jaká velká škoda. Pravda, není to roztomilá kočička, ale přesto... Otevřu dvířka klece a vyndám stále teplé ptačí tělíčko ven.

„Ach ty malý ubohý, slyšel jsi, co jsem pošeptal tvému majiteli, že? Takovou smrt sis opravdu nezasloužil," přejedu prstem po jeho drobné hlavičce. „Vezmu tě s sebou a pohřbím v růžové zahradě mého malého pána. Tam budeš moci v klidu odpočívat a ještě tvé ostatky dodají některému z keříků sílu."

Zavinu ptáčka do kapesníku, uložím ho pečlivě v kapse a vykročím do temnoty noci.

°°0°°

Dnešní den je skutečně nádherný. Slunce hladí všechny teplými paprsky, pánovy milované bílé růže jsou v plném květu a sám malý pán již od otevření ranní pošty podivuhodně září, přestože má v obličeji stále svůj chmurný výraz. Tato záře, intenzivní vůně linoucí se z jeho vlasů a táhnoucí se celým sídlem, jako kdyby se nám do kuchyně nastěhoval pekař, se nedá přehlédnout. Je to odér uspokojené pomsty..., dobrá, připouštím pouze její malé části, ale přeci je to něco, co mě nutí za ním celý dne chodit jako stín a opájet se. Nicméně, nejspíš bych s tím měl přestat, přeci jen třetí talířek domácích sušenek za odpoledne doplněný o už druhý hrnek horkého kakaa by mohlo být pro malého pána trochu moc cukru najednou.

„Hm..., zase sušenky?" zamručí pán nahlížející na svůj talíř s čímsi podobným podezřívavosti. „Došly nám snad finance na výdaje sídla?"

„Ne, jen jsem se nechal poněkud unést při pečení. Doufám, že přijmete mou co nejupřímnější omluvu," řeknu zvesela a usměji se. Copak by se v tento den mohl někdo neusmívat, když je ve společnosti malého pána? Možná ano, rozhodně však ne já. Pokud jde o mne, veškerý puch, který na mne několik dní ulpíval se s dnešním ránem, kdy jsem přišel svého pána vzbudit, docela vytratil. Pokud bych to tak směl říct a neznělo by to příliš troufale, jsem momentálně velmi šťastný komorník.

„Tch!" odfrkne si a shlédne do svého hrnku s kakaem.

Je ticho, které využiji k drobnému úklidu papírů na jeho pracovním stole. Budu ho muset postupem času naučit, že musí papíry skládat do komínků, ne jen nechat pohozené na desce v domnění, že je tam někdo časem uklidí. Ovšemže uklidí, já jsem stále zde, ale bude-li trucovitě trvat na klidu během práce, vbrzku v nich docela zmizí. Vždyť se ta kupa občas zdá vyšší než on, když se beztak už ztrácí za širokým stolem.

„Dnes mi přišel dopis," promluví.

Narovnám se a věnuji mu veškerou svou pozornost.

„Důvěryhodný zdroj mi napsal, že Oxley zcela zešílel. Zavřeli ho ve vypolstrované cele, ze které se prý podle lékařů nikdy nedostane. Také," zvedne ke mně pohled, „žádný londýnský doktor ještě nikdy neviděl takový druh šílenství, a to jej prý navštívil sám královnin lékař, aby ho prohlédl. Až tak prapodivné, náhlé a silné to šílenství je," odloží svůj hrnek na stůl. „Je to tvá práce, že ano?"

„Dalo by se to tak říct, i když bych se spíše přiklonil k myšlence, že jsem šílenství v jeho mysli pouze otevřel dveře, protože jak známo, každá lidská bytost v sobě má potenciál přijít o zdravý rozum. Někdy je však třeba ji trochu popostrčit," odpovím vážně, i když v hloubi existence je mi stále opravdu lehce a příjemně.

„Ano, v lidských srdcích a myslích se nalézají zvláštní kouty," přitaká bez jediného zachvění, hrdý malý pán. „Ale nikdy se v těch koutech neztrácí vzpomínky, v mých určitě ne. Bez vzpomínek bych byl ničím a neměl bych cíl. Moc dobře si pamatuji, co jsem ti tehdy v noci řekl, a nepadlo tam ani jediné slovo o zlámání rukou. Chtěl jsem ho připravit o rozum, ne o paže."

„Máte naprostou pravdu, můj pane. Hluboce se omlouvám za své selhání, kdy jsem do plnění svého úkolu vložil i trochu vlastní zášti. Doufám, že můj pán bude natolik milostivý a odpustí mi." Pokleknu vedle něj a skloním hlavu hluboce na prsa.

„Vlastní zášť? Cožpak tobě vůbec na těch lidech záleží? Proč?" položí mi své otázky nesmírně naléhavě, dokonce se nakloní přes opěradlo židle blíž ke mně.

„Na to vám nemohu odpovědět, pane, neboť jste mi zakázal o tom kdy promluvit," připomenu mu jeden z jeho prvních rozkazů, jež mi dal před mnoha týdny.

„Zakázal jsem ti o tom mluvit, kdy?" nechápe, nevzpomíná si na svůj příkaz nebo to vůbec jako skutečný rozkaz nebral, nicméně já musel. „Ať jsem ti to přikázal kdykoliv, teď svůj rozkaz ruším a chci, abys mi odpověděl."

Jak si malý pán přeje. Je pouze jeho rozhodnutím, jestli se cítí na pravdu vyslovenou nahlas a dokáže se s ní vypořádat. Pozvednu k němu pohled.

„Jak poroučíte," odvětím a ponechám skutečné znechucení, jež jsem cítil té noci, kdy jsem pro pána konal pomstu, zahrát mým výrazem. „Máte pravdu. Pramálo mi na Oxleym samotném záleželo, ovšem z hloubi mého bytí se mi hnusila myšlenka, že to tlusté prase vztáhlo ruce po mém pánovi a položilo je na jeho bělostnou kůži. A tak jsem ty ruce s potěšením zlámal. Udělal bych i mnohem víc, jenže jsem věděl, že k tomuto rozhovoru dojde a dle mého přesvědčení existují věci, o kterých byste ještě, můj pane, nemusel veřejně chtít mluvit."

Dívá se na mně upřeně, bez nevěřícnosti nebo šoku, jen se snaží být silnější než já. Sklopím pohled. Nemusel bych, jenže vím, co můj pán chce. Mít pocit nadvlády nad svým životem, tělem i svou smrtí. Není to slabost nebo pošetilost, od něho zcela určitě ne, jen prostá lidská..., ne, jeho vlastnost vzdorovat osudu. Kdyby mu nevzdoroval, pokud by netoužil ho sám ovládat, nebyl by pro mne tak přitažlivý. Dovede si svůj osud skutečně přetvářet k obrazu svému, do určité míry. Navíc... Já jsem koneckonců jeho oddaný služebník, který nemá na výběr nic jiného, než plnit pánova přání.

„Ty sušenky mi nechutnají," přeruší po dlouhé době ticho a přesune talíř sušenek na samotný okraj stolu.

„Přinesu vám něco jiného, pane," odvětím, když se opět zvedám na nohy. Malý pán mi věnuje pramalou pozornost, usilovně se snaží předstírat četbu. Rty se mi rozevřou v úsměvu. Jak málo mu stačí k mlčení o věcech, které tíží jeho mysl. Musíte jen chtít o nich mluvit.

Takový je můj sladce zrající pán.


	3. Takt třetí: Očištěný

**Beta:** fialka  
**Hlavní postavy (páry):** Sebastian, Ciel, ostatní (Sebastian/Ciel)  
**Dopsáno:** 2014  
**Počet slov:** 16732  
**Stručný děj:** _Můj pán je někdy dětsky důvěřivý. Když mu dospělí jako já řekne, že jen on ho může zbavit bolesti, uvěří a odevzdá se zcela do mých rukou._

* * *

**Takt třetí; Očištěný**

Malý pán si už podruhé za poslední půl hodinu nesmírně hlasitě povzdechne. Chce nenápadně připoutat mou pozornost, avšak já mám právě na práci přípravu jeho čaje, kterou rozhodně nemíním odložit ani o jedinou minutu. Stvoření dokonalého šálku, vhodného jako lehké povzbuzení v dopoledních hodinách, je skutečné umění hodné démonického komorníka jako jsem já a mladý pán by měl konečně pochopit, že na kvalitě jeho nápoje si zakládám.

Pán si povzdechne potřetí. Dobrá, to opravdu nepůjde. Já vím, že se snaží přitáhnout mou pozornost. On ví, že ho úmyslně ignoruji. A já vím, že on ví, že ho úmyslně ignoruji. Je to souboj vůlí, který musím už od podstaty naší smlouvy prohrát vždy pouze já. Nedám se však snadno, nejdřív připravím již nalitý hrníček vedle smetanového řezu, ještě upravit ubrousek, setřít šedavou skvrnku na příboru a mohu servírovat.

„Dnes jsem si pro pána dovolil připravit novou Earl Grey směs, která byla nedávno dovezena do Londýna. Je přezdívána Lady Grey a ve vysokých kruzích se její obliba v posledních týdnech nesmírně rozšířila, neboť Její Výsost shledala chuť Lady Grey nesmírně osvěžující. Předpokládal jsem, že by mohlo mladého pána potěšit moci tuto směs okusit," s těmi slovy položím šálek na stůl. „K tomu jsem přichystal piškotově smetanový zákusek, který nepřebije výraznou chutí Lady Grey, ale na jazyku ztlumí její aroma."

„Hmm," zamručí neurčitě a nasaje vůni čaje. „Vyznívá skoro jako grapefruit."

„Máte naprostou pravdu," odsouhlasím, i když je pravda, že mi všechno lidské voní svým způsobem stejně. „Zdá se mi, že jste už od otevření ranní pošty trochu zamlklý."

Bleskne po mně vítězným pohledem; ach ano, můj pane, zase jsem naši malou válku vůlí prohrál, jako obvykle.

„Jen by mne zajímalo, jestli by se na dnešní večer nenašla nějaká naléhavá událost v Londýně. Něco pracovního, jako vydírání, krádež nebo třeba i vražda."

„Obávám se, že vysoké letní teploty a nedostatek dešťů vyhnal veškeré zločinecké existence, jež by si zasluhovaly pozornost královnina hlídacího psa, do přímořských letovisek a na venkov. Dokonce i opioví baroni a králové organizovaného zločinu si potřebují jednou za čas odpočinout," odvětím s úsměvem. Upřímně mě baví představa malého pána, jak se žene za svou směšnou povinností vůči královně až někam k břehům Anglie. I když, pokud se nad tím zamyslím, menší dovolená by mu prospěla. Mohl bych ho nakonec i donutit si obléct plavky, ve který bych jistě vypadal naprosto skvostně.

„Chmch," složí si hlavu do dlaně, „byl bych vděčný i za předstíranou práci."

„Pokud si to budete přát, mohu připravit kočár a navštívíme East End za účelem jeho důkladného propátrání. Jsem si jist, že nakonec nebudeme muset zajít daleko a nějaký zločin se nám sám připlete do cesty."

„Copak jsem obyčejný strážník, abych skutečně řešil, jak opilý námořník ubodal svou ženu? Musel bych se hanbou propadnout, kdyby mne někdo viděl u takového místa činu a donesl o tom zprávu siru Randallovi," odmítne nenaladěně můj návrh, načež si povzdechne jako ten nejstarší a životem nejzmoženější muž, jakého jsem měl kdy tu čest poznat. „Dobrá tedy, není jiná možnost, bude se to muset dnes večer zase stát. Lady Elizabeth přijede na časnou večeři."

Marcipánová panenka přijede na návštěvu. Jak sladké.

Není to tak, že bych toužil po jiné duši, než po té mého malého pána, ale lady Elizabeth prostě voní jako marcipán. Intenzivně sladce a mandlově s jemným nádechem do smetanova, což se dokonale hodí k mléčnosti a bělostnosti její duše nadýchané jako šlehačka. Příliš sladké pro mé chutě, znám však takové, kteří by jí slíbili cokoliv, jen aby jí mohli sloužit. Já mám rád cukrovinky s vyzrálým aroma podobné pralinkám. V hořké čokoládě obalená do alkoholu naložená švestka. Taková bude konečné podoba duše malého pána, až bude zcela připraven.

Už teď se mi sbíhají sliny. Dva roky, dva předlouhé roky unavujícího bytí v této podobě s plnou hlavou dráždivé, pomalu se proměňující vůně. A přesto..., přesto ještě chybí vrchol a právě ta trocha cukru, kterou k nám přináší lady Elizabeth, kromě mnoha dalších věcí.

„Pak tedy jako zákusek upeču čokoládový dort s malinovým krémem, šlehačkou a hlavně velkým množstvím marcipánových květů," navrhnu přívětivě s přesně tím efektem, jaký jsem čekal.

„V žádném případě! Copak jsi zapomněl, jak to dopadlo naposledy, když jsme lady Elizabeth pohostili čokoládovým dortem?"

Jak pošetile hloupá otázka. Já na nic nikdy nezapomínám, nicméně ani kdybych byl zapomnění schopen, na události toho večera bych si tak jako tak pamatoval až do smrti. Vidět pána roztomile trpícího v náručí lady Elizabeth, které ho vláčela po tanečním sále sídla, bylo vpravdě k popukání. To vše jen kvůli troše kakaa, pár šálků čaje navíc a jediné skleničky sherry, která sice byla určena pouze pro pána, ale copak by se mohla nechat marcipánová panenka odbýt? Ach, tváře jí tehdy zrudly jako okvětní plátky růží a její smích se rozléhal po celém domě.

„Jak jen bych mohl zapomenout, můj pane, vždyť se jednalo o nejfenomenálnější taneční událost toho roku."

Změří si mne ledovým pohledem.

„Připadá ti snad můj tanec zábavný?" zeptá se chladně.

„Ovšemže nikoliv. Naopak mi vhání do očí slzy nostalgie, neboť se na parketu až pozoruhodně podobáte již vyhubenému ptákovi Dodo..."

„Ztichni, příšero," zavrčí popuzeně.

„Jak si přejete, pane," ukloním se, „Dort tedy vynechám a uvařím něco, po čem nebude lady Elizabeth mít tolik energie. Budete si přát ještě něco nebo se mohu vzdálit a začít připravovat dnešní menší večerní slavnost?"

„Večerní slavnost; to už samo o sobě zní děsivě," zamumlá si pro sebe malý pán. „Můžeš jít," mávnutím ruky mne propustí, aby sklonil hlavu k čaji a papírům a předvedl, jak dokonale dokáže ignorovat každého sluhu, který se kolem něj pohybuje, i když jsem to já. Směšně roztomilý malý pán.

Znovu se ukloním, více méně jen tak sám pro sebe, protože se to sluší, a s nepoužívaným nádobím se vydám ke dveřím. Ještě se u nich zastavím a zkontroluji malého pána v jeho usilovné snaze něco dělat. Malý pán... už není tak malý jako býval dřív. Za stolem se pořád ztrácí, stohy papírů na jeho straně ho pořád převyšují, to jen chmurný výraz je posazený na o něco hubenější a hlavně méně dětské tváři. Zvláštní, kolik času jsem strávil uvažováním nad chutí jeho dozrávající duše, podobně jako vinař ochutnává hrozny, ale až doposud jsem si nevšiml, že zraje i jeho tělo. Z ryze objektivního úhlu pohledu, jako stovky let starý znalec lidského vkusu, je vlastně škoda, že malý pán nikdy nedospěje. I přes svou absolutní neschopnost byť jen přejít přes taneční parket bez nehody a neochotu se přátelit s kýmkoliv by stejně za pár let budil ve společnosti, zvláště pak v kruzích dam a dívek, až nepatřičnou pozornost.

Koutky mi zacukají v úsměvu. Byl by to okouzlující pan hrabě s očima barvy půlnočního nebe, plnýma hlubokého smutku, jež je na všechny dámy upírá zpod prakticky nezkrotné kštice lesklých vlasů s nádechem skoro až do indigova a ve chvílích osamění si melancholicky povzdychávaje nad osudem lidstva. Jak pateticky ubohé dokážou lidské bytosti být ve svých sebeklamech a představách o jiných.

Ne, je štěstí, že nedospěje, jedině tak...

Třeskot rozbíjeného porcelánu k mému citlivému sluchu dolehne přes celé sídlo a dočista mi přetrhne nit myšlenek. Ať ta skupina budižkničemů zase vyvedla cokoliv, já to budu muset dávat do pořádku. Proč je nevyhodím se sám sebe táži snad stokrát, před jejich příchodem jsem byl schopen se o malého pána postarat úplně sám, a pak si odpovídám, že jsou tu ku mému pohodlí. Při poslání, které pán vykonává pro královnu, se kolem něj pohybuje neuvěřitelné množství bezvýznamných, kteří mají nutkavou tendenci ho zabít. Opravdu jen zřídkakdy mají jakoukoliv, byť povrchní spojitost, s pánovými skutečnými nepřáteli. Jsou to prostě jenom skupiny zločinců, kterým se nelíbí, když se jim plete do práce.

A všechny tyto obtěžující šváby bych musel zabíjet. Dělám to rád, praskání kostí a trhání masa je zábavné, ale jako všechno v mém životě i to se mi rychle přejí. Přičemž, kupodivu, je práce komorníka u malého pána vlastně tím nejzábavnějším v této podobě bytí, co bych mohl dělat.

„Příště si mě všimni dřív," ozve se malý pán, asi jsem tu postával moc dlouho, „a až budeš konečně odcházet, zavři za sebou pořádně dveře. Doléhá sem nějaký hluk."

„Jistě, můj pane," ukloním se a potutelně pousměji. Vím, o čem mluví a jsem pobaven.

Ano, práce u malého pána je veskrze zábavná.

°°0°°

Někdy je vstupovat do pánovy pracovny stejně bezpečné, jako nahlížet do nory spícího medvěda. Nesmíte dělat moc hluku ani prudké pohyby, jinak se probudí a pak budete mít velké potíže. Zvláště se nabručenému medvědovi podobá, když má přijet marcipánová panenka..., pardon, lady Elizabeth. Malý pán ji má opravdu rád. Jeho hluboké city sahají až k dobám nevinnosti, ale přesto nebo možná právě proto je mu její společnost nanejvýš nepříjemná. Připomíná mu, kým byl dřív, koho měl a, popravdě, vážně je občas trochu otravná. Ale já ji mám vesměs rád, nejen pro její vůni, ale hlavně právě proto, že mému pánovi připomíná, kým byl a dodává mu naději.

I kdyby sám můj malý pán netrval na tom, že bude své jizvy znovu a znovu rozedírat do krve, byl bych tu stále já, abych se o to postaral. Přeci jen jsem sluhou rodiny Phantomhivů a je pouze mou přirozenou povinností vzít kladivo a zlámat pánovi prsty hned po tom, co konečně srostou. Kým bych byl, kdybych to nedokázal nebo zavčas neudělal. Není na tom nic špatného, ostatně oheň se musí rozdmýchávat a pravidelně do něj přikládat dřevo. A pomsta je jako oheň, bez potravy a vzduchu časem vyhasíná, mění se v popel a nakonec ve zčernalý uhlík v lidském srdci. Nechutná tvrdá věc ulpívající mezi zuby. Nemohu přeci dopustit, aby se něco takového usadilo v srdci mé duše. Mého malého chutného pána.

Stanu před dveřmi pracovny a odhodlaně na ně zaklepu. Jsem prakticky jediný, kdo se něčeho takového odváží, snad kromě Tanaky, když se výjimečně dostane ze svého stavu permanentního čajového opojení. Nejspíš ani on by se neodvážil nahánět malého pána k uvítání návštěvy lady Elizabeth.

„Dál...!"

Vstoupím a spatřím pána, jak zpoza závěsu vyhlíží ven. Ach ano, naše návštěva už přijela před dům a hluk, který marcipánovou panenku obvykle doprovází, se začíná odrážet od nosných zdí. Doufal jsem, že bych mohl dostat malého pána dolů dřív, než jejich kočár dorazí ke dveřím, ale, jak vidno, jsem se trochu přepočítal.

„Ony se snad množí," zamumlá malý pán. „Podívej se, jsou tu hned dvě."

Přejdu k oknu a vyhlédnu ven. Skutečně, marcipánová panenka si s sebou přivezla o něco málo starší dívku. Bylo už opravdu načase, když pomyslím, kolikrát ji sem pustili bez doprovodu a už vůbec nepočítám ty návštěvy, kdy brzy po jejím příjezdu následoval naléhavý telefon od jejích rodičů, jestli malý pán netuší, kde by mohla být, pokud není u něj.

„To je pravděpodobně její společnice. Lady Elizabeth bylo před dvěma týdny patnáct, jak víte. V jejím věku by se už opravdu neslušelo, aby navštěvovala svého snoubence bez náležitého garde," připomenu mu tuto skutečnost. Vydá dlouhé tiché zaúpění a stiskne si kořen nosu.

„Já vím, jen doufám, že se časem nezačnou sdružovat do skupin," povzdechne si smířeně.

Ubohý malý zdeptaný pán. Jedna návštěva jeho snoubenky mu přidělá na čele víc vrásek, než procházka po nejhorší zločinecké čtvrti Londýna. Je tak sladký, když trpí. Mohl bych mu ještě přidat, kdybych mu objasnil, že se skutečně začnou sdružovat do skupin. Do velkých, minimálně pětičlenných skupin obložených krajkou, s oblakem květinové vůně, s voňavým všude kolem a hlavně přímo nadšených z jeho společnosti. Obklopily by ho jako hejno piraní obklopí topícího se nebožáka a samou něhou rozsápaly na malé kousky. Ale neřeknu mu to. Tuto strašnou pravdu nejspíš nikdy na vlastní kůži nepozná a já koneckonců zase nejsem, ani přes svůj původ, tak krutý, abych mu ničil vidinu věčného klidu v mém žaludku takovou děsivou scenérií.

„Snad ta společnice nebude stejně potřeštěná jako lady Elizabeth," zkonstatuje s dalším povzdechem, než se statečně vydá vstříc svému dnešnímu osudu, hrdinný výraz pravého rytíře ve tváři.

Následuji ho dolů do haly a jen stěží potlačím škodolibý úsměv, když vidím, že nejspíš nebude mít ani šanci sejít ze schodů. Ne..., opravdu ji mít nebude.

„Ciélí!" nadšený výkřik marcipánové panenky se odrazí od všech stěn a ještě se znásobí. „Můj Ciélí! Cieli! Cieli! Cieli!"

Malý pán na mne stačí vrhnout jeden zoufale prosebný pohled, než je stržen z posledního schodu do panenčiny náruče. Ubohý malý pán jí nemá šanci nijak vzdorovat, je skoro o půl hlavy vyšší než on a podle všeho také silnější, i přesto, že patří k něžnějšímu pohlaví.

„Mám pro tebe spoustu úžasných roztomilých věcí. Hned ti je všechny musím ukázat," oznámí malému pánovi s nadšením, jakmile ho jen trochu propustí ze své náruče.

„Dobře, ale nejdřív bychom...,"

„Kde budeme dnes jíst, Sebastiane?" obrátí se marcipánová panenka na mě, jako kdyby pán ani nepromluvil.

„Dovolil jsem si připravit stůl v salonku západního křídla. Francouzským oknem bude krásný výhled na zapadající slunce a dá se snadno navštívit zahrada," informuji ji s úsměvem.

Oplácí mi to stejně, zářící jako sluncem osvícený obláček sladké páry z kuchyně. Křehčí než on, mohl bych do ní fouknout a ona by se rozplynula bez jediné stopy. Šlehačkový kopeček na studené zmrzlině, který se v ní rozpustí, když necháte pohár moc dlouho stát na stole. Sladkost pro malého pána, kterou miluje, jenže mu způsobí bolesti břicha.

„To bude rozkošné! Já se tak těším! Pojď, Ciele!" štěbetá, zatím co malého pána nemilosrdně táhne do salonku, znalá naší domácnosti skoro stejně jako té své. „Dones naše věci za námi, Paulo!" zavolá na svou služebnou a prozradí nám všem konečně její jméno.

Paula... Paula..., vdechnu její vůni, když se k ní nakloním, abych si převzal dřevěnou bednu, co s sebou přivláčela. Mdle sladké, pouze okořeněné něčím výraznějším. Ten druh vůně, kdy mi sice sliny naplní pusu a rozbouří se mi žaludek, přesto vím, za jak málo by to stálo. Je to jako smažené broskve. Když se škvíří na pánvi v silné vrstvě oleje a člověk na ně přisypává cukr s vanilkou, jejich vůně je dráždivá, jenže pak v puse vyzní neurčitě.

„Sebastian Michaelis, zdejší majordomus a komorník mladého pána. Plně k vašim službám, slečno Paulo..., doufám, že nevadí, když vám tak říkám?" otáži se jen pro formu, nikomu nikdy nevadí, když mu nějak říkám, a pak se natáhnu pro její zavazadlo, abych jí ho převzal z ruky. „S dovolením; jste tu hostem a host nemůže nosit svá zavazadla. Finni se o ně...," nadnesu s vlídným úsměvem, ale jsem naprosto hrubě a neočekávaně přerušen.

„Já to vemu!" vykřikne Baldroy překotně, div že mu z pusy nevypadne cigareta a doslova mi vytrhne dřevěný kufr z rukou.

Mírně přimhouřím oči. Jak nezdvořilé vůči mně. Obvykle nebývá tak horlivý do žádné jiné práce než podpalování naší kuchyně plamenometem, když se v ní marně pokouší osmažit rybí prsty, které tu beztak nejedí ani ti smradlaví toulaví psi, co se plíží na pomezí pozemků přiléhajících přímo k domu.

„Děkuji, to je od vás moc milé," zacvrliká broskvová společnice, její tváře se zbarví stydlivě do červena.

„To je má povinnost, víte, protože jsem tu..., uf!" vydechne, když ho kufr podezřele stáhne na zem, vypadá to, že společnice marcipánové panenky je silnější než se zdálo. „Je to vážně těžké..., ale já to zvládnu, tak prosím tudy. Tady tudy... Jsem Baldroy, ale všichni mi tu říkají Barde..., někdy taky Baldo..."

Tak odtud vítr vane. Jak směšné dokážou být lidské způsoby, kdy jedna poměrně pěkná dívka dokáže změnit silného soběstačného muže v breptající dítě jen tím, jak se na něj usmívá a pomrkává očima. K vlastní hanbě si přiznávám, že nezřídka kdy ve službách minulých i v područí malého pána používám naprosto stejných metod. Je to vlastně zábavné, dokonce je zábavné pozorovat Baldroye, jak se pachtí s dřevěným kufrem a při hekání se snaží rozprávět o svém válečném hrdinství, protože je to tak snadné. Lidé jsou jako zvířátka, pobíhající tam a zpět, stavějící svá kamenná doupata, která by bylo tak snadné uchopit...

„Nemyslíte, že by jim to spolu slušelo?" přeruší mé myšlenky Mey-Rin. Dnes mi pořád někdo skáče do mého vnitřního monologu. Začíná to být opravdu otravné.

„Nemáš snad nic na práci, když uvažuješ o takových věcech?" šlehnu po ní přísným pohledem. Zbledne, zrudne a opět zbledne, jak se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli ji děsím nebo se stydí za svou nevychovanost, se kterou tu postává, místo aby utíkala za malým pánem a byla mu k ruce.

„Ano..., ovšem, už jdu!" Bezmála mi zasalutuje, než se o překot rozeběhne do salonku. Pokud tam dorazí, aniž by porazila v chodbě některou z drahých váz, budu to považovat za dobrý den.

„Finni," oslovím posledního ze skupiny divadelních komiků, které tu zaměstnávám. Přihopká ke mně se zářivým úsměvem, ze kterého se mi skoro kalí zrak.

„Ty si najdeš práci kdekoliv v domě, avšak pokud možno co nejdál od salonku, kde je mladý pán a lady Elizabeth. Od poslední návštěvy, kterou jsme tu hostili, ještě nemáme dovezena ta křesla, co jsi zničil. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby se to opakovalo znovu. Na čem by náš pán seděl?" otáži se významně, ač mám na tváři usazený úsměv.

„Já jsem jen chtěl zabít tu včelu, co lítala mladému pánovi kolem obličeje. Mohla ho štípnout," brání se mírně dotčeně.

„To přeci vím a je to chvályhodné, jen by ses ji příště mohl pokoušet trefit něčím jiným než křovinořezem. Takže se v tichosti," zdůrazním, „uklidíš někam mimo dosah, a když dnes nic nikdo z vás nevyvede," to zdůrazním dvakrát tolik, „dostanete večer jablka v karamelu."

„Vážně? Ty jsi ten nejhodnější člověk na světě, Sebastiane!" vykřikne nadšeně.

Nejsem člověk, natožpak hodný člověk, a rozhodně nestojím o to, aby mě někdo objímal, jak se ke mně vzápětí Finniam vrhne a přitulí se mi na hrudník jako malé mazlivé zvíře. S povzdechem si přikryji obličej dlaní. Čím jsem si toto zasloužil? Jaký dobrý skutek jsem ve svém předlouhém životě zasvěceném prakticky výhradně jen pěstování mých duší spáchal, že jsem za něj takto trestán? Co vím, nikdy jsem se nedopustil skutečných zvěrstev jako je soucit, bezpředmětné milosrdenství nebo nesobecká láska. Pokud existuje Bůh, zřejmě si na mne jen vybíjí svou zlost za to, že jsem se vzepřel jeho zákonům a zrodil se jako to, co jsem.

S dalším povzdechem popleskám Finniama po hlavě. Ocení to úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Proč má tolik lidí v tomto domě podobné vlastnosti jako psi? Nejspíš kvůli jejich duším, jež už dospěly k naprosté zralosti před smrtí, jen potřebují vlastní ztrátě života dát nějaký smysl. A já, vždy praktický komorník, jsem jim ten smysl dal v podobě malého pána. Proto psi, slepě oddáni pánovi až do samotného posledního výdechu.

„Tak běž, ať už tě tu nevidím," vyženu ho vlídně, avšak bez prostoru pro diskuzi.

Naštěstí mě hned pustí a odhopká někde něco vyvádět. Nepředpokládám, že mi potom nezůstane nepořádek k uklízení, ale alespoň, pokud dojde k výbuchu, nebude můj malý pán přímo v epicentru.

Teď, když už je i Finniam pryč, bych měl... si jít vyžehlit žaket. V tomto, díky Finniho síle, ostudně zmačkaném hadru se nemohu ukázat před lady Elizabeth a už vůbec ne před malým pánem.

Vrhnu jeden pohled k chodbě. Bude to trvat osm minut, než si dám oblečení do pořádku. Mohu jen doufat, že May-Rin bude natolik schopná donést občerstvení z kuchyně a nikomu ho nevylít za límec. Snad mé doufání nebude plané.

Rychle se přesunu do prádelny. Bude to vážně jenom chvilka a ještě méně času by mi to zabralo, kdyby konečně někdo vymyslel účinnější žehličku než tu, která se musí nahřívat uhlíky. Navíc bych kvůli tomu ztratil ještě víc času, kdybych byl prostý člověk a musel hledat kleště, kterými bych je vytahal z ohniště. Mey-Rin je nejspíš opět někam zahrabala, takže je najdu na tom nejméně pravděpodobném místě, jako je bedna s bramborami dole ve sklepě.

Proklepnu přežehlený žaket a ještě teplý si ho na sebe natáhnu. Nesmím raději ztrácet moc času, jinak ta naše herecká společnost něco vyvede, nebo, a to spíš, se malý pán dostane do problému. Člověk by si mohl myslet, že tady na pozemcích a v jeho vlastním sídle se mu nemůže nic stát, jenže to neznáte mého malého pána.

Vyběhnu do přízemí, rychle chodbou a stanu ve dveřích salonu. Ovšemže jsem měl pravdu. Deset minut je nechám o samotě a něco se stane.

Mladý pán je opět, přesně podle svého zvyku, lapen v zákeřných sítích. Marcipánová panenka ho opletla stuhami, pruhy látek, krajkami a obrovskými spínacími špendlíky zdobenými květy a mašlemi. Vypadá docela jako malé děvčátko, jež poprvé vtrhlo do šatníku své matky a převléklo se za princeznu. Jak nesmírně komický, avšak také dráždivý pohled. Skutečně. Tak rozkošný malý pán se svým zoufalým výrazem a toužebnou prosbou v očích vysílanou mým směrem je doslova k nakousnutí.

Koutky se mi zvednou v úsměvu.

Škoda, že mi to kazí May-Rin potácející se s brusinkovou šťávou lady Elizabeth přímo za zády, Baldroy směšně se pokořující před zrudlou Paulou a..., ach ano, jakási škodná plížící se nám za okny zdánlivě neviděna. Opravdu, copak chci tak moc, když toužím po jediném klidném večeru, kdy by se malý pán a marcipánová panenka posadili ke stolu a já jim předložil jídlo, které jsem s takovou péčí a snahou připravil? Inu nedá se nic dělat, budu muset řešit problémy podle jejich důležitosti a spokojit se s tím, že lidé opravdu nedbají na správnou přípravu a servírování jídla. Nikdo si neumí vybrat ty nejlepší základní ingredience, nestarají se o kvalitu koření, nesoustředí se na přípravu a nekontrolují teplotu v troubě. A hlavně si ho neumějí vychutnat v naprostém klidu.

Přesunu se bleskově k malému pánovi a, k jeho velkému nadšení, ho snadno zbavím veškerých pozlátek. Stužky během okamžiku, který je pro lidské oko sotva postřehnutelný, putují zpátky do dřevěného kufru, jenž vzápětí odsunu daleko od jídelního stolu, kde na něj marcipánová panenka jen tak nedosáhne.

„Při podávání večeře by se tak krásné stuhy a krajky mohly snadno zašpinit. Myslím si, pokud mohu být tak smělý a promluvit, že by to byla opravdu škoda a proto bych doporučoval nechat jejich předvádění až po jídle. Poté bychom pro vás mohli," během řeči zachytím hroutící se džbánek, se kterým May-Rin doploužila až ke mně, „připravit čistý stůl a přinést velké zrcadlo, aby i mladý pan hrabě viděl, jak mu barva sluší."

„Sebastiane...!" zavrčí malý pán. Nevšímám si jeho nevyřčené výhružky, že když budu lady Elizabeth podporovat, něco nepříjemného mi provede. Nemá prostě v krajkách vyhlížet tak lahodně.

„Ano, to je pravda," přitaká marcipánová panenka, a protože jsem zručně předešel jejímu hněvu, vykouzlí pro mě jeden sladce obláčkový úsměv, ze kterého mi cukrkandlovostí trnou zuby. „Ty máš vždycky ty nejlepší nápady, Sebastiane. Když budeme mít velké zrcadlo, i Cieli uvidí, jak skvěle se budou moje nové plesové šaty hodit k jeho očím. Chci, aby byly naprosto rozkošné a dokonalé. Budeme ten nejroztomilejší a nejkrásnější pár z celého tanečního sálu!"

Malý pán vypadá, jako kdyby se měl právě samým znechucením rozpustit a stéct pod stůl.

„Tím jsem si naprosto jist. Kdybyste potřebovala s čímkoliv pomoct, bude mi velkou ctí vám být k ruce," řeknu s úsměvem, opravdu mě baví představa, jak je můj pán týrán její snahou z něj udělat dokonalou panenku na hraní. „Brusinkovou šťávu?"

„Určitě," přikývne, nejspíš na obojí.

Naplním sklenku k její plné spokojenosti a malému pánovi doleji pomerančovou šťávu. Shlíží na ni s deprimovaným výrazem na tváři.

„Chtělo by to něco ostřejšího," zamumlá částečně ke mně, ale spíš pro sebe, když přiloží sklenku ke rtům.

„Gentleman před pátou odpolední nepije," informuji ho polohlasně, interní sdělení jen pro jeho uši, a přidám další úsměv. Odpoví mi na to odfrknutím, kterým mě posílá ke všem čertům. Poněkud paradoxní přirovnání, když uvážím, odkud jsem vzešel a kam se mohu vracet jako do vlastního domova. Můj pán je prostě samý vtip, zvláště když je ve špatném rozmaru. Mně to samozřejmě dobrou náladu nezkazí. Narovnám se a pohledem zkontroluji stůl, jestli je všechno jak má být, ještě při tom pro jistotu přidržím May-Rin za loket, kdyby se do mého obrazu chtěla zhroutit. Stříbro se leskne, talíře jsou běloskvoucí, květiny ve váze čerstvé, ubrus čistý. Vše je naprosto dokonalé. Mohu tu s klidným srdcem a uspokojením z dobře odvedené práce nechat malého pána v péči marcipánové panenky, broskvové společnice a May-Rin, a konečně se jít popasovat s dalším problémem; přidrzlým kuchařem.

Kam by naše domácnost přišla, kdyby se Baldroy věnoval každé slušně vychované dívce. Musíme si udržet úroveň, dokonale čistý štít a jméno stejně jako je čistá duše zdejšího pána.

Přistoupím k Baldroyovi a skloním se k němu. Nevšimne si mne, jak nesmírně nevychované, a dál rozpráví o svých milovaných zbraních.

„... když se to pak takhle natáhne," naznačuje rukou napínání toho směšného mechanismu na puškách, „můžete vystřelit."

„To zní složitě..., oh, Sebastiane," všimne si mne jako první až Paula.

„Huh?" nechápavě se po mě obrátí Baldoroy. Jen co mne spatří, jen pár centimetrů od své tváře, zbledne jako duch a málem spadne za židle. Ani ho o to nemusím požádat a už stojí na nohou v pozoru.

„Nerad vás ruším uprostřed rozhovoru, ale v kuchyni jsou nutné služby šéfkuchaře, jinak dnes nepovečeříme."

„Koho? Šéfkuchař..., ahá! To jsem já!" vypne hrdě hruď, jak si právě teď po dlouhé době uvědomil, proč je tu vůbec zaměstnán. „Nejlepší šéfkuchař odtud až po skotské hranice!"

„Tak proč pořád rekonstruujeme kuchyni?" dolehne k mým uším tichounké pánovo zamručení, které se úspěšně pro sluch ostatních ztratí ve věčném štěbetání lady Elizabeth, vyprávějící o nových londýnských módních trendech. Potutelně se pousměji. Ach ano, malý pán je opravdu zábavný, když chce.

„O tom nikdo nepochybuje. Prosím," pokynu mu ke dveřím. „Doufám, že budu mít tu čest vám pomáhat..., šéfkuchaři," poslední slovo nechám viset důležitě ve vzduchu.

Baldroy pochopí velmi rychle. Tvář se mu naplní nejistým úsměvem, se kterým mi dává najevo, že se mi do práce nechce plést, jen se tu tak hloupě předvádí před broskvovou společnicí. Zpražím ho přísným pohledem, pod kterým se i muž jeho výšky zdá menším než normálně. Ani tentokrát nemusím nic říkat nebo ho snad popohánět, sám urychleně vyrazí ke kuchyni. Já se ještě naposledy všem ukloním a poklidně ho následuji. Nemám kam spěchat, to jen on má potřebu utíkat přede mnou jako vyplašená malá myš. Jak směšné. Nikdy jsem mu skutečně nic neudělal, jen ho občas vyděsím, ale lidská mysl si umí vykonstruovat podvědomé strachy, které ani bytost jako já neumí sama záměrně vytvořit.

Vejdu do kuchyně, zrovna když se snaží najít vhodný pekáč na zapékaný kozí sýr. Naprosto žalostný pohled, jak zmateně pobíhá po vlastním království. Alespoň jednou jedinkrát bych ho skutečně mohl zkusit něco nechat uvařit, jen bych předtím musel malého pána přemluvit k hraní bojovky v nejtemnějších koutech našich zahrad, ve které by byl také výcvik stravování v polních podmínkách. Hmm, možná by mohl připravit návnadu na tu škodnou, co se plíží mezi keři berberisu. Něco jako česnekové topinky, bramboračka nebo vařené uzené. Tak hrozivý zápach krysy vždy přiláká.

Vytáhnu pekáč vhodný k pečení nejméně husy a vložím ho do jeho pátrajících rukou. Shlédne na něj s naprostým nepochopením a jakýmsi neurčitým zvukem plným zmatení.

„Stoupni si prosím stranou ke dveřím a podrž mi ten pekáč," požádám ho, zatímco si stahuji sako.

„Huh?" vyrazí ze sebe zmateně už podruhé za posledních pár minut. Laskavě se na něj pousměji, načež se chopím toho správného pekáče a začnu připravovat sýr. Chvíli mne sleduje v mém počínání, dokud mu to všechno nedojde a pak s pokrčením ramen přejde na určené místo. Ponechám mu dostatek času k zotavení ze všech strašlivých šoků, jež jsem mu připravil, však stačí, když se bude držet co nejvíce v kuchyni.

„Proč mám vlastně držet pekáč?" ozve se nakonec, prostě nedovede mlčet.

Povzdechnu si, ale neodpovídám. Třeba na to přijde, já mám dost práce s přípravou jídla, které on by učinil během jediné minuty nepoživatelným. Navíc beztak ani nepotřebuje k debatě druhý hlas.

„Ani není na předkrm, ne? Co s ním tady budu dělat, to bych mohl být nahoře s Paulou..."

Skloním hlavu k hnětení těstíčka. Jako kdybych to neříkal. Opravdu mu to budu muset vymlouvat?

„Slečna Paula je společnicí lady Elizabeth. Je to mladá dáma z dobré společnosti, jejíž otec by na tebe poštval psy a vytáhl brokovnici, kdyby ses přišel dvořit k jejím dveřím," upozorním ho vlídně, nač mu vyčítat, když by to beztak mělo stejný účinek. „A pokoušet se o něco za jeho zády by bylo nanejvýš nevhodné. Také by to přineslo hanbu tomuto domu a zvláště pak mně. Jako majordomus zodpovídám za veškeré chování zdejšího služebnictva i za to, čeho se dopouští mimo pracovní dobu a za hranicemi pozemku. Nepotěšilo by mne muset něco takového řešit."

„Ty jen žárlíš," vznese překvapivé obvinění a důrazně při tom mým směrem zamává pekáčem.

„Žárlím?" zopakuji překvapeně. Co se tentokrát zrodilo v jeho podivné lidské mysli, zatím co jsem se nedíval?

„Určitě. Já moc dobře vím, co děláš a jak ti záleží na tom, že na tebe všechny úplně zbožně koukají. Ta květinářka, kam chodíš kupovat sazeničky do zahrady..., dcera kořenáře..., děvčata na trhu. Když se jednou někomu líbím víc já, tak prostě žárlíš," předkládá mi to jako dramatické odhalení obrovského tajemství.

Jak směšné. Jsou to zástupy bezvýznamných duší a jejich schránek, u kterých se, pravda, občas bavím jejich zmateností nebo pošetilou náklonností, ale jinak mi na nich nesejde. Existuje jen jediná lidská bytost, na kterou bych byl schopen žárlit, pokud by věnovala svůj zájem někomu jinému. Můj malý pán, protože on je můj, vlastním jeho duši a opatruji jeho tělo. Jenže on je naprosto výjimečný, neopakovatelně lahodný a záleželo by na něm každému mého druhu, pokud by ho měli v držení. Takoví můj malý pán je, nelze ho proto srovnávat s nějakou prostou dívkou z trhu a ostatně ani s Paulou ne, i když by jako rychlá večeře nebyla nestravitelná.

Nicméně, pokud je Baldroyovi milé si myslet, že žárlím, nebudu mu jeho představu brát.

„Máš naprostou pravdu," přitakám s nevinným úsměvem. „Odhalil si mé tajemství, nechť mi Bůh odpustí tento můj malý hřích. Má slova ale stále platí. Jsi pouhý sluha a sluhům nepřísluší milovat mladé dámy z dobré společnosti. Věř slovům muže, který se věnuje službě celý svůj život," zatím co mu promlouvám do duše, což je opravdu směšné přirovnání, obaluji kozí sýry v bylinkovém těstíčku, „když ti říká; raději si najdi pěknou dívku na trhu, než se věnovat slečně Paule. Zakázaná vášeň je jako balancování s křišťálovou sklenkou na samotné špičce prstu. Tanec mezi stíny ve snaze udržet společné tajemství a zároveň obava, že ten druhý nemiluje tolik, aby nezklamal. Chce to koketnost francouzských konkubín, diskrétnost královnina sekretáře, odvahu vojáka a nezlomnost němého sluhy. Je třeba si dávat pozor na každé slovo, pohled i na myšlenku, protože ta se může odrazit na tváři, a hlavně hlídat," přesunu jídlo do pekáče, který vsunu do zapálené trouby, „jestli nějaká drzá služebná neposlouchá ze dveřmi."

Přistoupím ke dveřím a otevřu je dokořán. May-Rin mi padne k nohám jak široká tak dlouhá, jen zázrakem přitom neroztříští džbán, který má v ruce. S povzdechem ji zvednu.

„Sebastiane!" rychle se pustí mých rukou a zacouvá, až téměř propadne dveřmi zase zpátky na chodbu. „Já nechtěla poslouchat, jenom jsem šla pro další pomerančovou šťávu a zaslechla tě, jak poutavě mluvíš. Znělo to úplně, jako když jsi byl kdysi tajně zamilovaný do nějaké urozené dámy."

Úsměv se mi usadí na tváři. Vlastně není tak daleko od pravdy, i když by stěží věřila, kdo mne tak nesmírně přitahuje, až by se to ve slušné společnosti dalo považovat za neblahou posedlost.

„Je to tak? Miloval jsi někdy nějakou hraběnku? Řekni nám to," rozplývá se hloupoučká May-Rin, kdo by do ní teď řekl, kým dokáže být, když na mě vzhůru upírá s dychtivým výrazem své obrovské kulaté brýle.

„Možná ano, možná ne," odvětím neurčitě, nevinnost sama. „Já mám pro vás dva důležitější otázku. Když má Finni zakázáno motat se dnes kolem salonku a vy dva jste tady v kuchyni společně se mnou, kdo přesně je nahoře k ruce mladému pánovi a lady Elizabeth?"

Podívají se jeden na druhého. Odpověď na mou otázku je naprosto triviální a pro oba samozřejmě zahanbující. Baldroy schová pekáč za záda, jako kdyby ho právě ukradl, May-Rin zrudne až po konečky vlasů a oba vypadají jako hromádky neštěstí. Mám to s nimi ale hrozné trápení. Nevadí, pár minut samoty s marcipánovou panenkou určitě malého pána potěší a dokud zůstane v domě, není pravděpodobné, že by mu hrozilo nebezpečí od toulavých psisek brouzdajících po našich pozemcích. Měl bych je už konečně jít vystřílet, předkrm je ale prozatím přednější, vždyť jak bych mohl konat, kdybych musel pořád přemýšlet o vaření.

„Nevadí. May-Rin, vezmi tu šťávu..."

„Kde jste všichni?!" přeruší mně křik z chodby. „Barde! Sebastiane! Jste tady?"

Když už někdo musí přinést špatné zprávy, tak ať je na něj alespoň příjemný pohled. Takového úkolu se Paula zhostí jistě dokonale.

„Och, tady jste," vykoukne zpoza dveří. „Hledala jsem vás snad všude..., moje paní a pan hrabě se ztratili někde v zahradách. Otočila jsem se k nim zády pouze na malou chvilenku, chtěla jsem jen paní podat jednu krajku z kufříku, kterou chtěla hraběti ukázat, a když jsem se obrátila zpátky, byli pryč! Zůstaly po nich jen otevřené dveře do zahrady. Ještě jsem za nimi běžela, ale nenašla jsem je. Co budeme dělat?" složí ruce, předobraz skutečného zoufalství, slzy téměř na krajíčku, jako kdyby se snad v našich zahradách mohlo její paní něco stát.

Ach, ovšem, momentálně jí tam pravděpodobně hrozí rychlá smrt z rukou rabiátů, jež mají původně spadeno na mého malého pána, ale jinak je pro naše hosty zahrada absolutně bezpečná. Skutečně. Každý, komu to řeknu, mi dozajista uvěří, určitě ve chvíli, kdy spatří naše růžové záhony.

„Uklidněte se, slečno Paulo. Hrabě Phantomhive je gentleman a vaši paní jistě ochrání před jakýmkoliv nebezpečím, ovšem je pravdou, že předkrm bude hotov," pohlédnu na své hodinky, „už za dvanáct minut. Dost času na likvidaci škodné, ale příliš málo na přesvědčení lady, aby se vrátila zpátky do domu," zaklapnu hodinky, nedá se tedy nic dělat, budu to muset udělat. „Půjdu najít mladého pána a lady Elizabeth, obávám se však, že mi to zabere nějaký čas, a proto pro vás mám jednoduchý úkol. Na stole jsou postavené malé kuchyňské přesýpací hodiny. Až se dosypou, vyndáte pekáč z trouby a naservírujete jeho obsah na talíř. Pamatujte si, tímto do vašich rukou vkládám jak svou důvěru, tak veškerou zodpovědnost za předkrm. Doufám, že mne nezklamete," dodám důrazně, opravdu by mne nepotěšilo, kdybychom jejich vinou museli vynechat celý jeden chod. Kam by klesla pověst tohoto panství, kdyby její služebnictvo ani nebylo schopno zajistit plnohodnotnou večeři.

Ti dva se na sebe podívají skoro nevěřícně, než jejich obličeje naplní absolutní euforie a s nadšením oba skutečně zasalutují. Chovají se někdy jako malé děti, přitom jediný, kdo by tu měl právo být dítětem, je můj malý pán a zároveň je to také jediný, troufám si možná říct naprosto jediný mne nevyjímaje, kdo se nikdy jako dítě nechová. Vlastně by se to dalo považovat za docela smutnou věc, kdyby to nebyl jeden z důvodů, proč tu vůbec jsem.

„Dle rozkazu, pane!" svorně mi odpoví.

To mi pro teď musí stačit, beztak plánuji vrátit se včas na servírování předkrmu. Jak bych mohl být pánovým komorníkem, kdybych ho při tak důležité události jako je večeře s jeho snoubenkou nechal v rukou party komediantů.

Vyběhnu nahoru a skrz halu ven do zahrady. Svého malého pána nemusím nijak zvlášť hledat, pouto, jež nás váže, je jako tenká nitka natažená mezi námi skrz čas i prostor. Cítím ji, jak se mi váže k prstům, kterými svým pánem manipuluji, a mohu ji i vidět, když se správně podívám. Leskle stříbrný provázek táhnoucí se od mne do zahrad. Pozvolna ho následuji, protože předpokládám, že škodná bude blízko mého pána, místo toho můj pohled upoutá pohyb mezi stromy nahoře na mírném kopci nad cestou. Jak nečestné střílet někoho z dálky a pravděpodobně do zad. V dnešní době už nikdo neuznává starou rytířskou čest, kdy muž stál proti muži..., pardon, muž proti démonovi v mém případě, samozřejmě jak jinak. Já si však hodlám zachovat svou úroveň.

Vyběhnu na kopec a vydám se po stopě. Nepotřebuji bezvýznamného vidět, abych věděl, kde je. Cítím ho, vnímám jeho přítomnost. Je to vzdálené hučení jeho vědomí na okraji toho mého stejně jako pach duše, táhnoucí se za každým smrtelníkem jako stín. Tenhle je celkem prostý, jako bramborová placka s nádechem do pukavcova. Ve své podstatě to není zlý člověk, jen si zvolil špinavé a nečestné zaměstnání, které ho bude stát život. Poté ho možná čeká i odchod na lepší místo, jelikož je z těch, jejichž duše se umí kát a chtějí se očistit, což je paradoxní, když si uvědomím, že můj malý pán se nebes vzdal z vlastní vůle, ač by do nich právem patřil. Na tom již nesejde, nyní je můj a to jediné je podstatné. Udržet ho naživu, dokud ho nebudu moci zcela pohltit.

Stanu nad smrtelníkem nenápadně se skrývajícím v trávě. Svírá svou pušku s veškerým odhodláním, jako kdyby to byla spíše jeho milenka než prostý nástroj k zabíjení. Je mi skoro líto jí ohnout hlaveň, když ji tak neslušně namíří na mé jídlo. Zaskřípá to. Obrátí se nejdřív po ní, potom vzhlédne ke mně. Přátelsky se pousměji. Má právo vidět mou tvář, než mu lebku roztříštím jednou ranou o zem.

Vztyčím se.

Bezesporu nebude sám, někde v labyrintu naší zahrady nebo na okolních návrší bude další. Tací jako oni nikdy nekonají práci sami, jsou na to příliš zbabělí nebo, jak by někdo jiný řekl, obezřetní. Přehlédnu proto celou zahradu, až můj pohled spočine na malém pánovi a marcipánové panence. Jsou společně u fontány. Panenka tak jako obvykle nevydrží na místě ani jedinou minutu, pobíhá kolem kašny a honí naše zlaté karasy, zatímco malý pán jen trpělivě stojí opodál. Ano, od ní je schopen snášet prakticky cokoliv, včetně toho, jak se k němu vrhne s květem tulipánu, který právě barbarsky vyrvala z mých pečlivě pěstěných záhonů, a strčí mu ho za ucho. Malý pán k ní zvedne hlavu od nezaujatého zkoumání štěrku na cestě.

Marcipánová..., ne, lady Elizabeth mu sevře tvář v dlaních. Její postoj, způsob, kterým se na mého malého pána dívá, o ní prozrazuje vše. Až sem, kdyby se zvedl vítr a já vdechl, bych mohl cítit silnou vůni lásky podbarvenou vášnivostí. Přimhouřím oči. Touží po mém pánovi stejně silně jako já, jenomže její touha je čistá jako čerstvě napadaný sníh. Chce ho opatrovat a chránit z čistě nesobeckých důvodů, jen kvůli citům, které ji k němu vážou. Stejné city ji nutí se k mému malému pánovi naklonit a vtisknout mu uspěchaný, nezkušený, ale o to odhodlanější polibek přímo na ústa.

Jaká to smělá marcipánová panenka.

Napadá mě, jestli bych ji neměl za tu drzost, které se právě bezostyšně dopouští, prostě zabít. Rozmačkat její hlavu v dlaních, stejně jako jsem to před chvíli udělal bezvýznamnému ležícímu u mých nohou. Ostatně, můj pán je pouze můj, pokud někomu patří jeho rty a pokud je někdo má právo líbat, jsem to výhradně já. Ach, obávám se, že opravdu žárlím. Právě se mi rozplynula představa, jak je právě můj poslední dokonalý polibek tím jediným, který malý pán kdy v životě pozná. Dal bych do něj všechno. Učinil ho neuvěřitelným, zdrcujícím, nezapomenutelným pro nás pro oba.

Ne. Marcipánová panenka si nezaslouží zemřít. Zabít ji by bylo jako vysypat kvalitní koření do špinavé londýnské stoky a navíc by mi to malý pán nikdy neodpustil. Beztak nezáleží na tom, co k pánovi cítí, neboť ani ta největší láska nemůže spasit duši, jež byla zatracena. Ať by udělala cokoliv, můj malý pán zůstane vždy jen můj, pokud se mi ho samozřejmě podaří udržet naživu. To je většinou nadlidský úkol. Naštěstí nejsem člověk a něco tak prostého jako kulka mi vrásky na čele nedělá.

Přehoupnu se přes strmý okraj svahu. Udělám to právě včas. Výstřel zazní nad naší zahradou vlastně docela tiše, spíš se podobá padajícímu kamínku, jenž třeskne o mramorovou podlahu. Jeho ozvěna je pak podobná zadunění hromu kdesi v dálce na šedavém obzoru, odkud se blíží bouřka. Někdo, kdo netuší, jak může střelba znít, by si ani nepomyslel, nakolik blízko je smrti. Malý pán to však ví. Ještě než dopadnu na štěrkovou cestu a výhled mi zakryjí keře, spatřím ho, jak se prudce odtrhne od lady Elizabeth a pohlédne stranou. Špatným směrem. Nevadí, bylo by to stejně jedno, nanejvýš tak by spatřil, odkud se k němu smrt řítí a já už jsem beztak jen jedinou zatáčku od něj. Ve vteřině mu stojím za zády, ani marcipánová panenka, která hledí mým směrem, mě nevidí přicházet, a zlehka zachytím kulku mezi dlaně, jako když plesknete obtížného komára. Nic víc to není.

„Sebastiane."

Obrátím se k němu a hluboce se ukloním.

„Prosím za prominutí, můj pane. Nehodlal jsem vás vyrušit, ale jak to vypadá, máme v zahradě jakýsi bodavý hmyz, který se vás chystal s lady Elizabeth obtěžovat. Nezbylo mi nic jiného, než zasáhnout."

„Hmyz?" zopakuje malý pán, načež zvedne pohled ke svahu.

Nemusím se obracet, abych viděl, kam se dívá. Slyším až sem šustění větví keřů, jak se jimi někdo spěšně prodírá pryč. Trochu tím směrem nakloním hlavu. Vzdaluje se od nás směšně pomalu, pokud se nezdržím, dostihnu ho, ještě než se dostane k hlavní cestě, tedy někde v místech, kde je potok. Praktické, mohu do něj rovnou jeho tělo vyhodit a nechat odplout z našeho pozemku, ať se stane starostí jiných.

„V tom případě najdi roj a znič ho. A nezapomeň pak všechno vyčistit, nechci mít odpad kousek od sídla," nařídí mi, jako kdybych se přesně to nechystal udělat.

„Jistě, pane. Přejete si, abych našel také hnízdo?"

„Ne, mám velice dobrou představu, odkud ten hmyz pochází." Přimhouří oko, ve kterém se mu chladně zaleskne. Podobá se trochu dravému ptákovi vyhlížejícímu svou kořist. Můj malý silný a vzrušující pán ani není rozpačitý z toho, že byl skoro přistižen. Koutky mi zacukají v úsměvu.

„Ovšemže," přitakám, „V tom případě bych si dovolil doporučit, abyste vzal lady Elizabeth zpět do domu. Bylo by nemilé, kdyby ji něco štíplo."

„Hmm," zazní jeho neurčitě souhlasná odpověď, než se ode mne bez zájmu otočí a nabídne marcipánové panence ruku. „Pojďte, má lady, vrátíme se zpět, Sebastian potřebuje klid na práci. K tomu jistě už na nás bude na stole čekat předkrm," dodá a bleskne po mně pohledem, kterým říká, že pouze nedoufá v předkrm, on ho vyloženě požaduje. Jestli se nestihnu vrátit a ti budižkničemové to pokazí, roztrhám je na kousky jako hady za všechny posměšky, kterých se mi jistě od pána dostane.

„Oh, vy tady máte nějaké brouky? To není ani trochu roztomilé. Co když nám vletí až do domu?" strachuje se lady Elizabeth s jistým rozhořčením v hlase, avšak poslušně se chopí pánovy ruky, což je hlavní.

„S tím bych si hlavu nelámal, Sebastian se o všechny postará."

Počkám jen tak dlouho, abych si byl jist, že přinejmenším vyrazili správným směrem, a pak se obrátím k prchajícímu bezvýznamnému. Z této vzdálenosti by ho už netrefila ani May-Rin, kdyby se ho rozhodla zastřelit, pro mě to ale problém není. Vyhoupnu se na keř. Přeskočím z jednoho na druhý a na další. Zlehka. Setrvám na nich jen tak dlouho, abych je nepoškodil. Mít rozšlapané keře by bylo skutečně ostudné. Vyběhnu po ostrém svahu nahoru. Skrz roští na úzkou cestičku od zvěře a rychle za svou kořistí. Jen tak mimochodem mne napadá, jak hrozně tím trpí mé boty. Až se vrátím do domu, nejen že budu mít nejspíš opět rozedřené podrážky, ještě je budu mít spolehlivě celé oprýskané od kamínků. Ubohý já, že se musím věnovat také ševcovskému řemeslu. Vlastně je to až potupné, když si vzpomenu na všechny ty pověsti o démonickém ševci, co měl kopyta. Opravdu, moje nohy jsou dokonalé, do kopyt mají hodně daleko a hlavně jsem opravdu rychlý. Snadno bezvýznamného nejen dostihnu, ještě ho skoro až zbytečně moc předběhnu ve své horlivé snaze stihnout vytáhnout předkrm včas z trouby a musím na něj čekat, než ke mně dorazí. Nebo spíš než do mě narazí.

Nečekal mě samozřejmě tady, vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho mě slyšel běžet za sebou, proto se také skácí k zemi a teď na mě upírá vyděšený pohled. Inu, inu, budeme to muset opravdu urychlit, nemám vůbec času nazbyt. Zvednu ho ze země společně s jeho puškou, kterou jen roztřeseně svírá v ruce. Konečně mám pro ten barbarský nástroj nějaké uplatnění. Zlehka mu ho vezmu a namířím hlaveň pod jeho bradu.

„Řeknu, kdo mě poslal!" zakvílí, až teprve teď se pokouší o jakousi chabou obranu, kdy směšně kopá nohama.

„Je mi líto. Osobně mně nezajímá, komu sloužíš, ty i tví pánové jste pro mne bezvýznamní. A můj pán rozkázal jen zničit roj, ne najít hnízdo. Ale děkuji za nabídku," dodám úslužně a zarazím mu hlaveň skrz lebku a mozek, až hezky vykoukne na druhé straně. Hmm, kdysi jsem znal jednoho šlechtice, který s oblibou podobným způsobem zavěšoval své nepřátele. To už je pár set let.

Podívám se na hodinky. Ještě mám šest minut na úklid a návrat do sídla. Mohl bych tu mrtvoly nechat ležet, dokud nepřipravím večeři, ale to by od mne bylo poněkud nedbalé. Ne, vyloženě bych se za takovou lenost musel stydět.

S povzdechem vrátím hodinky do kapsy a nadhodím si tělo v ruce. Výrazně ušetřím čas, když se s ním nebudu nikam vláčet a do říčky ho odsud hodím. Pořádně tělo roztočím a dohodím ho k říčce. Žbluňknutí, které už slyším za zády, jak se ženu pro to druhé, mi řekne, že jsem se trefil správně. Beztak ale budu muset vymyslet pro příště jiný způsob likvidace těl. To si říkám, když podobně nakládám i s tím druhým. Udělat to víckrát, někomu v okolí začne být podezřelé, odkud se berou ti plaváčci klouzající po říčních vlnkách až do nejbližší vesnice. Všeobecně jsou mrtvá těla problém. Dost těžko se dnes jen tak nechávají na ulici, to ještě před sto lety si jich občas lidé sotva všimli, dnes hned volají Scotland Yard.

Zatím co polemizuji o neblahých vymoženostech civilizace, dostanu se až k domu. Malý pán s marcipánovou panenkou právě vycházejí ze zahrady na štěrkové prostranství před domem. Než dojdou k francouzskému oknu salonku, mám dostatek času dostat se vchodem pro služebnictvo zpět do kuchyně a dokonce jim i sám naservírovat předkrm. Mohl bych si započítat body za snaživost. Poslušný malý démon. Jak potupně směšné a zábavné zároveň. Opravdu mě baví být dobrý komorníkem, je to činnost podivným způsobem uklidňující a poskytující mi stále něco k přemýšlení nebo tvoření. Když strávíte stovky a stovky let nečinností ve stavu všeexistence, stane se vítaným rozptýlením cokoliv.

Navíc můj malý pán je prostě můj malý pán. Pro získání jeho sladce švestkové duše bych udělal ještě mnohem víc, než co dělám. Je to jako když lovec zapomene na špinavé oblečení, vyvrtlý kotník, roštím ošlehanou tvář a dál se nezdolně žene za tím nejkrásnějším jelenem z celého lesa. Má urputná touha po mém pánovi, kterou jsem někdy stěží schopen jen tak ovládat. Rozechvělý a zapomínající na to, kým bych měl být. Ale ne teď, teď mi mou úlohu připomene směšný pohled na May-Rin a Baldroye, jak soustředěně sledují přesýpací hodiny položené na stole. Posledních pár zrnek se zrovna sesouvá z horní baňky do dolní. Jsem tu samozřejmě právě včas, abych vytáhl pekáč z trouby.

„Předkrm!" vykřiknou oba nadšeně a obrátí se k troubě. Jejich veselé výrazy se změní ve zklamaný šok z toho, kde jsem se tu vzal. Chlácholivě se na ně usměji. Opět mi připomenou malé děti, jež měly důležitý úkol a někdo jim ho předem zmařil.

„Děkuji vám za vaší ochotu a nadšení, teď už se o vše postarám sám," ubezpečím je, vždyť už beztak mám jídlo naservírované na talířích, stačí jen odnést nahoru.

„Kde se tu zase tak rychle vzal?" uslyším ještě za sebou, když už vycházím na chodbu. Tolikrát mě viděli dělat věci pro člověka nemožné, přesto se stále diví něčemu tak prostému, jako je dramatický příchod na scénu. Zábavné.

V salonku je naštěstí prázdno. Broskvová společnice vyběhla přivítat svou paní před okna, jako kdyby ji celé týdny neviděla, protože byla ztracena ve strašlivé bouři kdesi uprostřed Tichého oceánu. Je to otevřená a upřímná duše se srdcem na dlani. Stejně zranitelná a křehká jako její paní. Broskve s marcipánem, trochu zvláštní kombinace. Hmm, napadá mne, jak by chutnal potomek mého malého pána a lady Elizabeth. Možná jako dort se švestkami potažený marcipánem a okořeněný trochou kvalitního koňaku. Něco takového bych někdy mohl připravit pro malého pána.

Okna klapnou, jak se otevřou. Obrátím se k příchozím čelem a ukloním se. Obě dámy jsou překvapeny mou přítomností, dokonce i marcipánovou panenku, který už mne také viděla dělat ledacos, stále šokuje, když se někde zjevím, ač mám být úplně jinde. Ubohá Paula je z toho dočista zmatena.

„Neměl venku stříkat brouky?" zeptá se své paní polohlasně, asi chce být diskrétní. Trochu naivní od ní, nebo ještě svou paní nezná tak dobře, jako ji znám já.

„To měl. Ještě před chvilkou byl s námi v zahradách a teď je najednou tady," zničí marcipánová panenka veškerou diskrétnost, když promluví opravdu hodně nahlas. „Ty nebudeš hubit ty brouky ještě dnes večer, Sebastiane? Nechci, aby nám sem vlezli uprostřed jídla," trochu se na mě hněvá.

Já se pouze pousměji, malý pán vydá tichý povzdech a mírně potřese hlavou.

„O škůdce je dávno postaráno, má paní, a zároveň jsem pro vás již přinesl předkrm."

„Uh, to si to všechno stihl?" Zamrká překvapeně.

„Jak víte, lady Elizabeth, můj sluha je opravdu výkonný..., bohužel se to většinou týká i jeho pusy," dodá malý pán mumlavě směrem ke mně, když mě obchází, aby marcipánové panence odtáhl židli.

Vůbec netuším, o čem to mluví. Já jsem, zvláště dnes, tichý a dobře vychovaný sluha, který úslužně odtáhne židli slečně Paule a pak i svému pánovi. Nevím, na co si pořád stěžuje, nikoho lepšího by mít nemohl. A já bych nemohl mít nikoho lepšího než je on. Naprosto dokonale k sobě zapadáme a tvoříme celek stejně se lesknoucí a vonící jako jídelní stůl.

Co se týče mne, nemohl bych být momentálně spokojenější.

°°0°°

Malý pán by to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas a nejspíš by prskal jako popuzený kocour, kdybych se o tom jen zmínil, přesto vím s jistotou, že je dnes večer šťastný a lituje odjezdu lady Elizabeth. Může se děsit její návštěvy i být po celou dobu sarkastický, jenže lesk v jeho oku a uvolněný postoj jeho drobného útlého těla prozrazuje, co skutečně cítí. Marcipánová panenka připomíná i zahání bolest. Ve své protikladnosti je tím příslovečným ohněm v otevřené ráně, který týrá a zároveň zabraňuje dalšímu krvácení.

Přimhouřím oči, jak pána bedlivě sleduji, kterak vyprovází lady Elizabeth ke dveřím. Až z nich vyjde a malý pán si uvědomí, že opět osaměl ve svém sídle s pár bezvýznamnými sluhy, bude tak zdrcený. Mrzutý. Uzavřený. Rozdrásaný. Můj malý ubohý a sladce zábavný pán.

„To byl ten nejrozkošnější večer v celém mém životě!" štěbetá marcipánová panenka tak jako pokaždé, když odchází, a točí se při tom kolem malého pána, čímž své společnici velice znesnadňuje oblékání kabátu. „Bude se mi ták stýskat, až tu nebudu. Sice je tu všechno tak smutné a sporé, potřebovalo by to vyzdobit, ale jsi tu ty, můj Ciele!" přivine se k malému pánovi až moc blízko a způsobí tím broskvové společnici mírný infarkt a rozpaky.

„Slečno Lizzy…" pokouší se ji opatrně dostat od malého pána, samozřejmě bezúspěšně.

„Já se také bavil," zkonstatuje malý pán prostě. Velkého nadšení se od něj nikdo nedočká, dokonce ani marcipánová panenka ne. Ostatně, málokdo ho dokáže i skutečně rozhněvat, až na mne samozřejmě. Ale já jsem… prostě já.

Pousměji se. Ano, já jsem já a jsem tu od toho, abych byl kdykoliv k ruce a pomohl každému trpícímu. Dobrá, připouštím, spíše pomohl a přitom se mu posmíval, ale ostatně od někoho jako jsem já přeci nemůžete čekat nic jiného. Navíc to není má vina, že jsou lidé tak zábavní, ba až k popukání. Nestvořil jsem je takové, nic takového není ani v mých silách, jen využívám jejich potenciálu.

Zlehka převezmu od broskvové společnice růžový kabát a vyměním jí ho v rukách za pečlivě zabalenou krabičku. Překvapeně ke mně zvedne pohled, než se mírně začervená, když se na ni pousměji.

„To je na cestu. Lady Elizabeth bude potěšena," řeknu k jejímu velkému zmatení a obrátím se k lady Elizabeth.

Na rozdíl od její společnice jsem dost rychlý na její zručné chycení. Lapím ji do kabátku jako drobnou rybku do sítě a sepnu sponu pod jejím krkem. Takto zblízka, když je zároveň zaujata malým pánem, se do marcipánové vůně mísí i jistá horečnost mladistvé přitažlivosti. Dělá to její aroma o něco málo méně kazící zuby. Ustoupím stranou dřív, než si mne všimne ona, ale kupodivu ne dost rychle, aby si mě nevšiml malý pán. Dívá se na mě zamračeně. Nejspíš jsem se dopustil většího prohřešku proti dobrým mravům, než se mi na první pohled zdálo. Pravda, nebylo ode mne příliš taktní tu marcipánovou panenku nahánět, ale cožpak jsem měl na výběr.

„Oh… Sebastiane?" obrátí se na mě, překvapená kdy se přesně stalo, že má na sobě kabátek.

„Omluvte zdánlivou nedbalost slečny Pauly, nebyla to její vina, že jsem se musel zhostit úkolu, který náleží jí. Plně za to přijímám odpovědnost, neboť jsem jí do úschovy svěřil krabičku domácích koláčků pro vás na cestu a ona proto měla plné ruce. Doufám, že se za mě na ni nebudete hněvat," předejdu případnému rozzlobení vidinou sladkostí a přidám naprosto nevinný úsměv, kdo by mi v takové situaci vůbec dokázal odolat. Nikdo. Marcipánové panence se nadšením rozzáří oči.

„Jsou to ty s jahodami a čokoládovými kousky, co mám tak ráda?" zeptá se nadšeně.

„Ovšemže. Je pro mne potěšením připravit pro vás jídlo, které vám na tváři vyvolá úsměv a polichotí vašemu jazyku."

„Sebastiane, ty jsi ten nejlepší sluha na světě! Chtěla bych tě mít doma!" štěbetá nadšeně, ani si přitom nevšimne ještě o řád zamračenějšího pohledu malého pána, „Myslím, že tě budu chtít jako svatební dar…, co na to říkáš, Cieli?"

Zamrkám. Já se mám stát svatebním darem?

„Svatební dar?" zeptá se malý pán překvapený stejnou měrou jako já.

„E-hm," kývne vážně a přihopká až k němu, načež přísně namíří prst mému malému pánovi do hrudi. „Měl byste, milý hrabě Phantomhive, začít přemýšlet, co své snoubence dát, až se uvolí si vás vzít. Nezapomeňte, že už na to máte jenom tři roky, a když nebudu spokojená, vaší nabídku odmítnu. Budeš mi muset Sebastiana dát!" složí ruce v boky a pyšně pozvedne nosík.

Stěží zadržuji smích, když vidím pánovu reakci na její nafrněný obličej. Viditelně začíná panikařit, snad se dokonce skutečně bojí odmítnutí sňatku. Jaký hloupoučký pán, není pravděpodobné, že by se toho dožil, i když možná…, pokud věci půjdou tak pomalu jako doposud, třeba se k nám nakonec lady Elizabeth skutečně nastěhuje. Zajímavá představa mít je tu všechny pohromadě. Bylo by to jako sedět v cukrárně jen kousek od výdejního pultu a zároveň mít před sebou obrovský švestkově čokoládový dort. Poněkud neblahé. Můj život by se stal životem poustevníka v zářivém majáku lákajícím z širokého a dalekého okolí všechny bytosti mně podobné. Je vůbec s podivem, že se sem netáhnou už jen za vůní mého malého pána.

„P-počkat! To nepůjde, Sebastian je můj sluha," zamává malý pán holí, „jestli chcete nové sluhy, nějaké vám najmu anebo si vezměte tyhle tři, stejně jsou mi k ničemu."

Komedianti vypadají jeho návrhem skutečně šokováni, vlastně spíš se už chystají padnout pánovi k nohám nebo se mi přivěsit na krk a prosit o slitování. Mají sice lady Elizabeth překvapivě hodně rádi, jenže nechtějí opouštět domov, zvláště pak když by to mělo být ve společnosti jedné potřeštěné marcipánové panenky. Navíc bylo od malého pána trochu kruté říct jim, že mu k ničemu nejsou.

„Můj pán má pravdu, lady Elizabeth," vstoupím do jejich debaty. „Jsem pouze jeho sluha, naprosto oddaný a věrný, je mi líto, avšak…" pozvednu prst, abych svá slova zdůraznil, „až se jednou stanete paní tohoto domu, nemohl bych být šťastnější, než když vám budu moci sloužit stejně věrně a oddaně, jako sloužím nyní svému pánovi. Doslova se toho času nemohu dočkat, má paní," hluboce se ukloním.

Malý pán vydá podrážděný zvuk. Pohlédnu na něj koutkem oka. Vypadá skutečně naštvaně. Co ho asi tak rozhněvalo? Nejspíš, v úsměvu mi zacukají koutky, si myslí, že bych ji snad chtěl sníst. Hloupý malý pán. A dobrosrdečný. Zbytečně se strachující. Neexistuje nikdo, po kom bych tak zoufale toužil jako po něm. Chci každou nepatrnou nuanci jeho duše, její záři a teplo. Všechno to chci vlastnit a vzpomínat si na tu chuť až do konce existence. Nepřipadá ani v úvahu toužit zrovna po lady Elizabeth, vždyť ona je jenom cukrovinka kazící zuby. Je to už dlouhý čas, kdy jsem naposledy malému pánovi řekl, jak zoufale po něm prahnu. Měl bych mu to zopakovat nebo dát důrazně najevo, abych tak zahnal jeho pošetilé obavy a hloupoučké myšlenky.

„Ty jsi tak milý, Sebastiane," zpívá lady Elizabeth svým vysokým hlasem věčně plným nadšení.

„Jak laskavé slyšet to zrovna od vás." S úsměvem se znovu ukloním.

„To by snad stačilo!" přeruší nás pán, do hlasu se mu vkrade dokonce trochu zlosti. „Přestaň hloupě blábolit, Sebastiane, a otevři dveře. Kočár lady Elizabeth už čeká."

Nakloním trochu hlavu na stranu. To bylo skutečně hrubé i na malého pána. Obvykle se nevyznačuje vstřícným a laskavým jednáním, pokud se právě nejedná o marcipánovou panenku nebo jakoukoliv opravdu zoufalou lidskou bytost, jež se mu zhroutí k nohám. Tehdy má podivnou snahu ji utěšovat jakýmisi neobratnými gesty. Kdo by tedy od něj zrovna teď čekal tak příkré jednání. Matoucí malý pán, říkám si, když otvírám před mírně zasmušilou marcipánovou panenkou dveře. Nejspíš se jí pánův výbuch dotkl, protože ho ani pořádně nepozdraví, a už je v temnotě kočáru. Zůstane na Paule pochválit naši pohostinnost, potom už za nimi zavřu dvířka a jejich kočár se pomalu vydá po štěrkové cestě k hlavní bráně, koupající se v západu slunce.

Shlédnu vedle sebe na malého pána, který vyprovází odjíždějící hosty jedním z mnoha svých zamračených pohledů. Je však s podivem, že tento nepoznávám. Nevypadá jako žádný z těch, které jsem kdy viděl, ani stejně nevoní. Zdá se být spíše majetnický, podobně jako když si pročítá měsíční vyúčtování a skládá na povážlivě vysokou hromádku jen ta, která vycházejí pro jeho společnost a jeho samotného kladně Jistá hrabivost, trocha zdravé lakoty a touhy vlastnit.

„Mladý pane," osloví ho May-Rin statečně.

„Hm?" Prudce k ní obrátí hlavu, až ji donutí trochu ucouvnout.

„Eh…, no…, co přesně znamenalo, jak lady Elizabeth povídala, že už se budete brát za tři roky? Protože my jsme to počítali a..."

„Není co počítat," přeruší ji uprostřed věty. „Kvůli smrti mých rodičů je dohodnuto, že si lady Elizabeth vezmu s požehnáním Její Výsosti už měsíc po šestnáctých narozeninách, abych měl přístup k veškerému svému majetku."

„Oh, majetku? Mysleli jsme...,"

„To není vaše starost," přeruší ji podruhé a obrátí se k odchodu, „Sebastiane."

Krátce se podívám na ty tři, než malého pána následuji do domu. Začínat o poněkud nemilé finančně právní situaci, ve které se nachází, není nikdy moc šťastné, zvláště ne, když má z nějakého neznámého důvodu ještě horší náladu než obvykle, když marcipánová panenka opouští náš dům. Chce a cítí se být plně pánem tohoto domu a nesnáší, když mu někdo připomene, že jím svým způsobem není. Osobně má přístup pouze ke svěřeneckému fondu, zatímco veškerý zbylý jeho majetek spravuje, jako jeho poručník, Tanaka. Není to problém, veřejnost ho přijímá jako hraběte Phantomhive s veškerými jeho povinnostmi i právy a výsadami, stejně jako je naprosto nemožné, že by se Tanaka rozhodl mu jeho majetek vzít, ale těch pár symbolických papírů mezi ním a majetkem prostě stojí a jeho to drásá.

„Půjdu si lehnout," ozve se při cestě do patra.

Překvapeně zvednu pohled k jeho zádům stoupajícím několik schodů nade mnou.

„Nezdá se vám na spánek ještě příliš brzo?" otáži se. Vždyť ještě není ani deset večer a pro něj je spánek často něco, čemu se úzkostlivě vyhýbá, dokud není opravdu hodně unavený.

„Není mi pět a ty nejsi můj otec, sám si rozhoduji, kdy a kam půjdu," odsekne.

„Jistě, můj pane."

Cosi zamručí a zabočí chodbou směrem ke koupelně.

„Dnes ses choval k lady Elizabeth až neobvykle vlezle," nadnese přesně podle očekávání. „Nelíbí se mi to. Ty nejsi její sluha a nikdy jím nebudeš, to nedovolím ani přes vlastní mrtvolu. Od teď, až sem znovu přijede, se budeš držet jenom kolem mě a její obsluhu necháš ostatním. Rozumíš?"

Je vskutku neuvěřitelné, jak dokáže lpět na ochraně jediné duše, která ani není jeho.

„Naprosto," pravím klidně, stěží skrývaje potutelný úsměv, „a, pokud to smím říct, osobně váš postoj považuji za opravdu milý. Mít takto smýšlejícího pána je pro mne skutečně čest. Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, jaké hloubky vaše city dosahují, a nezbývá mi nic jiného, než nad vaším počínáním potěšeně žasnout."

Zastaví se uprostřed kroku, jeho ramena ztuhnou a on se ke mně po dlouhé chvíli, kdy jen nehybně stojí, pomalinku obrátí. Modrý lesk mne přimrazí příjemným chvěním nízko v žaludku právě na tom místě, kde právě stojím.

„Neopovažuj se už nikdy naznačovat, že bych snad mohl žárlit, když sloužíš někomu jinému!" řekne s veškerou svou vzrušující důrazností. Unáhlenost jeho popírání vonící po vehementnosti nemůže být ničím jiným než vyznáním.

Překvapeně zamrkám. On žárlil na to, že jsem věnoval někomu jinému trochu své pozornosti? To je tak naprosto sladké. Možná bych tím neměl být tak potěšen, je to slabost a navíc vyprovokovaná mou naprosto běžnou úslužností, jenže mé ego se tetelí blahem. A malý pán je ve svém potlačeném hněvu a žárlivosti vhodný k pomalému olizování. Při pohledu na něj právě teď netoužím po ničem jiném, než ho pevně stisknout ve svých dlaních a přisát se k němu v horkém polibku. Vsunul bych jazyk hluboko do jeho nitra, až k jeho duši, a jen ji zlehka pohladil špičkou. Trochu si ochutnat… ach, můj malý pane, máte mě naprosto ve své moci a ani o tom nevíte.

„Nic takového jsem nenaznačoval," promluvím měkce, dobře si vědom, jak spokojeně něžný úsměv se mi ukládá na obličeji, „takovou drzost bych si nikdy nedovolil, jen jsem chtěl říci, že by od vás bylo skutečně laskavé a statečné stavět se mezi mne a duši lady Elizabeth. Avšak pokud důvodem vašeho hněvu není strach o ni, ale žárlivost na mne, nemohu říct nic jiného," nakloním se blíž k němu, až tak, že cítím jeho horký zrychlený dech na tváři, „než že jsem skutečně poctěn a vaše city opětuji. Nesnesu ani myšlenku na to, že by se o vás staral jiný sluha než já, a kohokoliv, kdo by měl tu drzost se o něco takového pokusit, bych rozerval na malé kousky, které bych vám pak složil k nohám," učinil jsem pravdivé a silné vyznání, kterým smaži z obličeje svého malého pána veškerou zarputilost a nahradím ji mírným šokem. Dívá se vzhůru na mě, nebesky modré oko rozšířené ve zmatení, oněmělý mými slovy. Tak švestkově voňavý pán. Vztáhnu k němu ruce. Chci ho uchopit rukama pod krkem a přitáhnout si ho k sobě, abych mohl vsát jeho aroma, místo toho je však složím na knoflíčky saka a rozepnu ho.

Shlédne krátce na mé prsty, pak mou ruku odstrčí.

„Pitomče," zamumlá polohlasně, pohledem uhýbaje někam pryč, kde se na mě nebude muset dívat. Obrátí se ke mně zády s příslovečnou povýšeností šlechtice, který se ani neobtěžuje na své služebnictvo upřít jediný delší pohled.

S úsměvem sleduji, jak zachází do koupelny. Pravda, někdy se jeho očím mohu jevit jako hlupák, cožpak ale mohu za svou povahu. Jsem to, co jsem, nemohu ho vnímat jinak, než jako můj majetek. Tím on je, a pokud ho hněvá to slyšet nahlas; budiž, budu mlčet, o to se to však nestane menší pravdou. Dnes rozhodně, neboť se nezdá být zrovna nejlepší ho dál dráždit. Budu hodný malý pejsek, alespoň po čas jeho koupele. Až se v teplé vodě trochu uklidní, mohl by se zase stát mým snadno pochopitelným pánem.

Nebo nakonec možná ne. Vydrží být naštvaný po celou koupel. Nepotěší ho ani, když mu po vodě pošlu kačenku, jen se na ni podívá a předtím, než ji po mě hodí, zavrčí něco o tom, že není malé dítě, co si bude hrát ve vaně. Vážně nejste malý, můj pane? To je zvláštní, ještě včera jste si byl ochotný hrát a dnes vám to vadí.

Ani smrtelní tak rychle nerostou, navíc lidé jako malý pán si vždy zachovají své rozmary. Co tak kazí jeho náladu a nutí ho být otravnější než obvykle? Je to snad jeho přiznání k žárlivosti na mě? Za to se přeci stydět nemusí, rozhodl se strávit se mnou zbytek věčnosti a já na něj pohlížím stejně. Je přirozené mě chtít, stejnou měrou je přirozené se mě bát.

Či za to snad může dnešní jednání marcipánové panenky? Její polibek byl pro mne něčím vlastně očekávaným. City, které k malému pánovi chová, ji nemohly v budoucnu dovést k ničemu jinému. Je jenom prostý člověk, jednoduchý a předvídatelný. Snad to bylo pro malého pána moc vzrušení najednou.

Každopádně mně začíná svým chováním nahněvávat. Snesu od něj prakticky vše a bez řečí, vyjma věcí, které by mu mohly ublížit, a když mi polonahý a mokrý uteče z koupelny do chladné chodby, tak mě to rozhodně rozčílí. Jeho vinou bych o něj mohl přijít dřív, než bude zcela můj. Jak by mohlo něco tak drzého nenapínat strunu mé trpělivosti do nebezpečných mezí. Malý drzý pán. Dostihnu ho někde v půli cesty a zvednu do náruče. U mě je teplo, bezpečno a nenachladí se od nohou. Nelíbí se mu to, ale neříká nic, jen se s povzdechem chytne rukou kolem mého krku. Já jsem naopak dokonale spokojený a v klidu si ho odnesu do jeho pokoje.

„Za chvíli budu na nošení moc starý," podotkne polohlasně, když ho pokládám na zem.

„Vy? Nikdy," odvětím, zatím co rozestýlám jeho postel.

„Chm, jistě, ty bys mě nosil, i kdyby mi bylo dvacet. Vyžíváš se v tom," zabrblá podrážděně. Dobrá, připouštím, už toho mám dost. Jen nepatrnou špetku uctivosti bych prosil, alespoň takovou, ze které by bylo znát, že nezapomněl, kým jsem.

„Zajímavé, jindy vám to nevadí, jen dnes jste tak navrčený, až to hezké není," řeknu zpříma a donutím ho překvapeně zamrkat. „Začínáte být skutečně otravný. Jestli jste měl dojem, že vám snad v poslední době nevěnuji dost pozornosti, stačilo mi to říct. Víte, že okamžitě vykonám každý rozkaz, který mi udělíte, i kdybyste si přál, abych si k vám stoupl a mlčky stál celý den. Nemusel jste si svou zlost vybíjet na lady Elizabeth, ona nemůže za to, že máte majetnickou a žárlivou povahu. Je to vaše snoubenka a nesluší se ji prakticky vyhodit ze dveří kvůli naprosté malichernosti. Cožpak vám pouhý sluha stojí za ztrátu pověsti skutečného gentlemana?"

„Jak se opovažuješ se mnou tak mluvit, příšero?!"

„Omlouvám se za drzost, můj pane," mírně se ukloním, není to upřímná omluva, „ale vy víte, že jsem k vám na rozdíl od všech ostatních absolutně upřímný a vždy vám řeknu pravdu, i když vy sám ji nechcete nebo nedokážete vidět. Je to přeci jen součást mé práce."

Dívám se malému pánovi do očí a on mi pohled dlouho opětuje. Je naštvaný, potom ale uvolní napjatá ramena a s povzdechem si přejede po tváři rukou. Uznal má slova.

„Máš pravdu, jsem podrážděný," připustí s dalším povzdechem a posadí se na postel. „Nechtěl jsem být na lady Elizabeth hrubý, jenže ona je bláznivá dívka s ještě bláznivějšími nápady. Dovoluje si na veřejnosti dělat věci, které bych si já sotva troufl v soukromí, a dokonce jí ani nevadí, když ji někdo vidí… Jak ji mohlo napadlou udělat to zrovna uprostřed zahrady?"

Nakloním zvědavě hlavu na stranu. Ve všech bodech jsem se mýlil. Jak překvapující malý pán. Nehněval se na marcipánovou panenku za samotný polibek ani nebyl pouze žárlící na mé chování k ní, jemu vadilo, že byl spatřen v tak choulostivé a intimní situaci jako je líbání se. Lidé umějí být někdy tak zvláštní a nepochopitelní, dokonce i když jsou to mé vyvolené duše.

„Nemohla tušit, čí oči vás pozorují, když se odhodlala k natolik statečně velkému kroku, jako bylo vás políbit. A zcela jistě si neplánovala vás ponížit nebo zesměšnit," podotknu.

„Jak víš…?" Zvedne ke mně prudce pohled.

„Jaký bych to byl nedbalý sluha, kdyby nevěděl, co můj pán dělá, zatímco mu nejsem nablízku," pousměji se a on zaskřípá zuby. „Nehněvejte se na ni za to. Lady Elizabeth vás velmi vroucně miluje a v jejích očích jste vysněným princem v lesklé zbroji na nádherném bílém koni. Jistě si vše připravila dlouho dopředu. Přijet sem, unést vás do zahrad, a zatímco se nikdo nebude dívat, vám věnovat svůj zcela jistě první polibek v životě. I když vám nebyly okolnosti úplně nakloněny, měl byste si její gesto vzít k srdci jako čest, ne jako urážku. Bylo vám darováno z upřímné čisté lásky."

„Co ty o tom můžeš vědět? Jak bys mohl znát věci jako je láska? Jsi démon," připomene tuto skutečnost, jako kdyby to snad znamenalo, že démoni nemohou milovat.

Hmm, dobrá, připouštím, city, jež chováme jeden k druhému, se většinou rovnají vzájemnému znechucení nebo vyloženě nenávisti a to, co nás váže k našim duším, je zhoubný hlad pronikající naší existencí jako rozžhavený kus železa pokaždé, když se ocitneme blízko někoho tak dokonale chutného, jako je můj malý pán. Jenže cožpak láska nemůže být i krutá, bolestivá, trýznivá a mučivá pro všechny zúčastněné? Jsem si jist, že i bezvýznamní smrtelní tak dokáží občas milovat, i když intenzita jejich citů se nemůže rovnat tomu, co zmítá mým bytím i v prostý a neškodný okamžik sdílení společného prostoru s malým pánem.

„Možná nemohu poznat lidskou lásku, ale vím, jak voní a chutná. Ta, která váže lady Elizabeth k vám, je jako přívan čerstvého jarního vzduchu naplněný květinovou vůní z nedaleké zahrady. Je v ní vše, dětská náklonnost, hluboké přátelství i vášnivost dospívající dívky. Je to čistý cit bez klamu a přetvářky, v dnešním světě vzácný. A také křehký, stejně jako jeho nositelka."

Zní to jako sladce patetická slova básníka, ale velmi dobře to popisuje skutečnost, jak ji vidím pokaždé, když se tu marcipánová panenka zjeví.

„I kdyby to tak bylo, nedává jí to právo mě líbat a tím zesměšňovat," odvětí nesouhlasně.

Zajímavý názor, vždyť co by podle člověka mělo dávat jednomu větší právo políbit druhého než láska.

„Je vaší snoubenkou, až se stane také vaší manželkou, bude mít právo na víc než pouhý polibek."

Malý pán mírně zakroutí hlavou v nesouhlasu a podívá se na své ruce, pevně zatnuté do látky v jeho klíně. Je cítit smířeností s mírným nádechem k melancholii.

„Na tom nezáleží, nikdy se mou ženou nestane. Vím, že byl můj osud už dávno zpečetěn, díky čemuž jsem nedostal na tomto světě příliš mnoho času. Když se podívám na cestu před sebou a všechna nebezpečí, kterými jsem zatím prošel, nevidím žádnou šanci, že bych se mohl dožít šestnáctých narozenin. Někdy cítím, jako kdyby mi byla smrt blíže než komukoliv jinému na světě a stačilo by se jen otočit a zemřít."

Zbytečně truchlivé prohlášení, vždyť nebude zcela mrtev a neodejde do toho velkého nebeského hrnce, kde jsou duše míchány za hrozivého vřeštění andělských hlasů. Spočine klidně v mém žaludku po zbytek věčnosti. Nemohl by si přát lepší konec.

Také není pravdou, že se šestnáctin zcela jistě nedožije. Jeho pomsta, mé poslání ji splnit, je dlouhá cesta, proces zrání, který musí být dodržen bez ohledu na jeho délku, vždyť čím je několik let pro mne, který žiji věčně. Raději překonat svůj hlad, než se bezhlavě vrhnout po nedopečeném jídle. Dávno již nejsem nedočkavým dítětem obcházejícím nervózně kolem prostřeného stolu, dokáži se opájet vůní, zatím co trpělivě čekám, až bude můj pokrm připravený do posledního detailu, včetně ostře nabroušených a vyleštěných nožů.

„Dovolil bych si nesouhlasit. V poslední době jsme, co se týče naší pomsty, trochu usnuli na vavřínech a čas nám utíká mezi prsty rychleji, než by se mohlo na první pohled zdát," podotknu a chci pokračovat, když jsem přerušen.

„Naznačuješ snad, že se chci vyvléct ze smlouvy otálením?" zeptá se prudce, čiší z něj povýšenost a odhodlání bojovat proti mně, které mě tak příjemně rozechvívá.

„Maličko ano," zvednu prsty, abych nebyl malým pošetilým a zbrklým pánem přerušen podruhé, „ale nezlobím se na vás za to. Každá živá bytost si chce zachovat svou formu bytí co nejdéle a vy patříte k těm, kteří nejvíce bojují za své právo na život. Byl bych zklamán, kdybyste se nesnažil bojovat i proti mně, ale vím s naprostou jistotou, že až nadejde čas, kdy se mi budete muset odevzdat, učiníte tak hrdě, se vztyčenou hlavou a snad i trochou laskavosti vůči mně, kterou ve svém srdci skrýváte. Takže ne, proto jsem to nezmínil, jen jsem chtěl říct, že naše cesta je dlouhá a možná se k nám nakonec bude muset lady Elizabeth připojit. Potom bude vaší povinností stát jí po boku jako dobrý manžel a mou dohlédnout, abyste se jím skutečně stal."

„Nepotřebuji tvůj dohled ani rady, vím, co bych měl dělat. Dostane všechno, co si bude přát, šaty, šperky, všechny ty nesmyslné tretky, které tak miluje. Budu s ní chodit na plesy, do společnosti a budu se celou dobu usmívat jako naprostý blázen jen pro její potěšení. Já…," frustrovaně si povzdechne, „záleží mi na její spokojenosti, a proto jsem stále ještě nezrušil naše zasnoubení, i když jsem pořád přesvědčen, že se svatby nedožiji a nic, co řekneš, to nezmění."

Zarputilý malý pán trvající na vlastním nepodloženém přesvědčení. Nebudu mu jej vymlouvat, pokud mu to pomůže se smířit s nevyhnutelným. Neubírá to na jeho chuti ani přitažlivosti, nemám důvod se tím zabývat, ale přesto… Už jednou jsme tento rozhovor otevřeli a bylo by nezdvořilé nechat ho vyznít do ztracena.

„Ani to jsem neměl na mysli," odmlčím se a přistoupím k němu blíž. „Mohu se vás na něco zeptat, můj pane?"

„Něco mi říká, že souhlasu budu litovat," zamumlá si pro sebe, potom se mi podívá do očí. „Na co se chceš zeptat?"

„Vaši rodiče zesnuli, když jste byl ještě dítě a od té doby jste pouze v mé péči. Vím, že já jsem s vámi o tom nikdy nepromluvil a pochybuji, že by se Tanaka skutečně někdy zhostil své role poručníka, proto mi nezbývá nic jiného, než se s dovolením přímo zeptat," znovu se odmlčím shlížeje na malého pána, který se mi v ústrety mračí. „Stihli vás vaši rodiče nebo snad učitelé, kterým vás svěřili, poučit o manželských povinnostech?"

Malý pán se nejspíš právě začal dusit. S mírnou obavou ho sleduji, jak nejdřív rudne a pak bledne do o něco světlejšího odstínu než obvykle má. Pěsti pevně zatne do látky.

„TO rozhodně není tvoje starost!" řekne s nuceným klidem.

„S tím nesouhlasím. Vše, co se vás týká, je má starost," vlídně se pousměji. „Je jen málo těch, kdo by se o vás postarali tak oddaně jako já, těžko se proto shání a já je tedy musím všechny osobně zastoupit. Vašeho učitele hudby, vašeho kuchaře, komorníka a teď…, hmm, nazvěme to informovaným přítelem z dětství, aby to nevyznívalo zbytečně formálně," poklepu si zamyšleně na bradu. „Možná bych mohl do zítřka obstarat vhodné učební pomůcky…"

„Nebudu se s tebou o tom bavit, teď ani nikdy jindy. Nepotřebuji nic vědět…, nechci, co vím, mi stačí, abych si byl jist, že to už znovu netoužím zažít."

Zarazím se ve svém uvažování a zastydím se. Jak nedbalé ode mne zapomenout na jednu z jeho ran. Snad je to tím, že se nedá skutečně jitřit, ne způsobem, který by pána nezničil a nepošpinil jeho útlé mléčně zbarvené tělo. Je to schránka potřebná pro jeho duši, nutno ji dobře opatrovat. A mně samotnému by se to hnusilo, nechat jakéhokoliv bezvýznamného na pána vztáhnout ruce, zvláště proto, že by to musel být obzvláště ohavný a nečistý druh smrtelníka.

Přimhouřím oči.

Po letech našeho společného života se díky mému opomenutí rána z hnisavého strupu změnila v temně červenou jizvu skrytou v nejtemnějších koutech mysli malého pána. Když se teď dobře podívám do jeho očí, ozářených světlem jediné svíčky ve stolním svícnu, mohu ji jasně vidět rozjitřenou do ruda chováním marcipánové panenky a mými slovy. Ubohý malý pán. Cítím touhu tu jizvu pomalu otevřít, dokud z ní nevytryskne krev a nezaplaví jeho nitro. A potom tu krev olíznout. Je to skoro nepotlačitelné nutkání bouřící můj hladový žaludek, ale ne…, nesmím podlehnout. Neměl bych hnát malého pána stále do krajností, jenže má touha ho vidět na okraji srázu je neuvěřitelná.

„Rány, jež vám byly zasazeny, se nedají zapomenout ani zcela zhojit, ale nenechte ty, kteří vedli meč, aby diktovali zbytek vašeho života. Jednou jste se proti nim postavil, nuže vytrvejte vždy a za každých okolností," sílu hlasu nechám zmírnit, když se lehce nakloním k němu. „Ze strachu odpírané věci nakonec bývají tím nejlepším, co člověk pozná. A vám, můj pane, přeci strach nevládne. Nebo snad ano? Bojíte se?" nakloním se ještě blíž, on se narovná a vzdoruje mi s hrdostí pro něj tak příznačnou. „Bojíte se bolesti a ponížení nebo naopak radosti a potěšení? Toho druhého, že? Co kdyby nakonec vše, jež vás kdy zranilo, mohlo být i příjemné…, co kdyby toto mohlo být příjemné? Je, pokud si to přejete. Přejete si to?"

„Mluvíš a z tvé pusy vycházejí jen samé nesmysly," nevěnuje mi odpověď na mou otázku a zůstává stejně odtažitý jako předtím, potom se však jeho čelisti napnou. „Hraješ si se slovíčky, protože mě chceš obelstít a porazit v divadelní komedii o pánovi a sluhovi. Zakázal jsem ti lhát, ale ty si stejně vždycky najdeš způsob, jak překroutit věci ke svému obrazu. I to je lež, jen se maskuje za něco vznešenějšího nebo za chytrost."

„Já vám nikdy nelžu."

„Dokaž to!"

Jeho slova se mi zabodnou do podstaty bytí jako ostrý hrot šípu. Dokázat to? Dokázat…, víte, můj malý pane, co vlastně nabízíte? Kolika pro člověka nepředvídatelnými směry se může rozeběhnout moje démonické mysl, zvláště při pohledu na vás. Vaši křehkou schránku v tenké látce bezbranně spočívající na posteli. Tak dokonalý ve své síle a zranitelnosti zároveň, s vůní švestek v alkoholu a čokoládě stoupající z každého póru jeho těla. Zvoucí k tomu, abych jeho kůži olízl a alespoň na chvíli si vychutnal prchavou chuť jeho duše, než se mi její vzdálené aroma rozplyne na jazyku. Nejen zvoucí, on mi to přímo nařídil, ač to nebyl jeho úmysl.

Malý nevědoucí pán občas polevující při své dobrosrdečné povaze v ostražitosti a neuvědomující si, že má stále co do činění s bytostí, jež by podle jeho vlastní víry měla předčít vše zvrácené a chtivé na tomto světě. Bezbřehá hladovost, nekonečná touha upírající se jeho směrem. I za pouhou iluzí ukojení se budu hnát ze všech sil, když jde o někoho výjimečného jako je můj malý pán.

Horečně se po něm natáhnu jen svým bytím. Mé lidské tělo věznící mě ve své stísněnosti se směrem k němu pohybuje pomalu. Opatrně. Nechci ho vyplašit, neboť vidím, s jakým výrazem ke mně vzhlíží, když se k němu přibližuji. Napíná mě to jako strunu.

Zakousnu se do bílé komornické rukavice. Nechutně lidské gesto, kterým ztlumím rozechvělost hmotné schránky, do které má podstata hladově naráží ve snaze se dostat ven. Látka pod stiskem téměř povolí. Zlehka ji stáhnu z prstů. Jednu rukavici a po ní druhou. Ledově modravá hlubina pánova zraku se na mě upře s ještě větší silou podbarvenou zmatením z toho, že před něj poklekám.

Přesto neuhne, když se nakloním kupředu a ponořím se do záplavy švestek, tak hlubokou důvěru ke mně chová. Není důvod proč ne, vždyť jsem to právě já, kdo ho den co den svléká, omývá, obléká, pročesává jeho indigové vlasy a dotýká se prakticky každého kousku jeho těla. A tak to má být. Můj malý poslušný pán.

Vztáhnu k němu ruce. Jedna spočine na jeho útlém krku, pod prsty cítím tepání proudící krve. Druhou jemně sevřu jeho bradu. Kůži má horkou, vnímám ji intenzivně jako zavrženíhodnou barieru mezi mým hladem a pánovou duší. Nakloním se kupředu. Vzpomínky na ten jeden okamžik, kdy jsem byl stejně blízko jako nyní, mi připomenou jeho tehdejší aroma. I tenkrát mi vhánělo slinu do pusy, ale ještě nebylo tak delikátní jako nyní. Přitisknout svá ústa na jeho a vsát jeho dech mi dnes přináší téměř extatický stav. Chci vniknout hluboko mezi jeho rty a zuby až do hrdla, klouzat dál, dokud…

Prudce mě odstrčí a přeruší tak mé ochutnávání jeho jemného buketu.

„Co to děláš?!"

„Nařídil jste mi dokázat pravdivost mých slov," odpovím s nuceným klidem. Ve skutečnosti bych ho chtěl…, ne, mohl bych ho právě teď sevřít pod krkem, přitáhnout do své náruče a spolknout v jediném hlubokém smrtícím polibku. Nestačil by vydat ani hlásku, jen by se mi rozplynul na jazyku jako ta nejsladší cukrovinka. Malý přesladký pán.

Dívá se na mě se vzdorem, nesouhlasem, pohoršením z mého jednání, hněvem a veškerým skrytým strachem z toho, jak jsem se ho dovolil dotknout. Naklání se nad okrajem své sebekontroly, ještě víc jitřící mou touhu ho sníst.

„Nic takového jsem ti nikdy nenařídil. Dej ruce pryč," rozkáže mi k mému zklamání příliš brzy, dřív než si stačím víc vychutnat jeho blízkost. Zároveň však dost dlouho váhá, jeho tvář i na okamžik zbarví stín vzdálené zvědavosti, než se rozplyne pod temným mrakem zlostnosti. Nadějné. Lákající pro vyhladovělého.

„Jak si přejete, můj pane," neochotně stáhnu své prsty z jeho kůže, přestože bych je naopak nejraději zaryl hluboko do masa, a podívám se mu zpříma do očí, než pokračuji. „Jedno ale vězte; když kost špatně sroste, musí se násilím zlomit, aby se mohla uzdravit. Jiná léčba na to není."

Sevře mi oběma rukama kravatu a stáhne mě k sobě blíž. Dosti prudce. Na jednu nelibou chvíli si připadám jako pes přitahovaný ke svému páníčkovi, ale jen do okamžiku, než se dostanu téměř na dosah kůže na jeho odhaleném rameni. Vím, že je můj jazyk dost dlouhý, abych ji špičkou pohladil. Vzrušující.

„Jsem snad tak polámaný, že už mě i ty chceš spravit?" zeptá se chladně, avšak důrazně, chce znát odpověď a já mu ji rád poskytnu. Takovou, jež je pravdivá do své nejniternější hloubky.

„Proč bych měl chtít?" odpovím tiše, nakláněje se k němu ještě o kousek blíž, až se téměř dotýkám rty jeho tváře. „Proč bych měl spravovat něco, co již je dokonalé? Byl jste utrpením zrozen pouze pro mne, tak jako já byl stvořen vámi k oddané službě," trochu se odtáhnu a dovolím si dvěma prsty sevřít jeho drobnou bradu. „Dny mé míjející trpělivosti vás zdobí, přidávají nepopsatelné nuance bytí, ale já po vás zoufale hladovím už od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsem vás spatřil. Již tehdy jste byl naprosto perfektní. Stačil mi pohled a zamiloval jsem se do představy, že jednou budete mou součástí."

„Zamiloval?" vydechne s prudkostí dítěte, kterému právě bylo odhaleno, že dostane k vánocům poníka, zároveň je však v jeho pohledu dychtivost dospělého toužícího spočinout na pevném místě v čase a prostoru. Koutky rtů se mi zvednou v úsměvu. Dal jste mi svou duši, dal jste mi právo o vás pečovat a nyní mi ochotně dáte i své tělo, můj malý pane, jen abyste si připadal malou chvíli v bezpečí. Nemohl bych odmítnout jeho nabídku, ani kdybych stokrát chtěl. Pokud se o to jen pokusím, můj hlad přerve všechny řetězy a já ho právě zde spolknu v jediném soustu.

„Jistě, jak bych vás mohl nemilovat?" ten prostý dotaz zapříčiní, že pustí mou kravatu a já se cítím opět volný ve veškerém svém konání. „Jak bych mohl nemilovat duši, kterou jsem se rozhodl v sobě přijmout? Jste mi vším a vše co konám, je jen pro vás," vyznávám se mu pravdivě ze svých citů, i když má slova jsou zavádějící. Nestarám se o něj kvůli jeho štěstí, nýbrž díky svému neukojitelnému hladu po něm, nicméně na tom teď ani v nejmenším nezáleží. Je to pouhá bezvýznamná sémantika našeho bytí. Nepodstatná pro mě a neviděná mým malým pánem, kterého má slova donutí k tichému výdechu, vonícímu po švestkách s intenzitou hraničící s nemožným, jenž je známkou odevzdanosti.

Jazyk se mi hladově opře o usmívající se rty, které přitisknu na pánovu tvář. Mírně sebou trhne. Netuší, k čemu se odevzdává, jen si to představuje a žije v nereálné domněnce. Já nejsem on. Nejsem ani člověk a to, co lidé shledávají na milování přitažlivým, je pro mě bezvýznamné. Chci jen tohle. Sladkost duše na rtech, kterými pomalu putuji po hladké, stále ještě dětstvím poznamenané tváři až ke zvoucím rudým rtům. Když je políbím, jsou podstatě malého pána blíž, než kdykoliv jindy. Vpiji se do nich. Vychutnávám. Pomalu, ale jistě opíjen nedosažitelností, zbavován zábran, které by neměly padnout. Nesmím se u jeho úst zdržovat, jsou až přespříliš nebezpečným lákadlem. Abych malému pánovi neublížil, musím se spokojit s prostým ochutnáním kůže, skrz kterou se hmatatelnost jeho šťavnatého bytí dere ven do mého nosu a na jazyk.

Nerad se odtáhnu, ale jen natolik, abych se přivinul tváří k hraně pánovy brady a dotkl se rty jeho hrdla. Tepání krve je ještě lákavější, než když jsem je cítil pod prsty, jediné, co mě drží od touhy zakousnout skrz schránku až do jeho hloubky je strnulost vonící po smířenosti se vším, která sevře pánovo tělo. Budí dojem, jako kdyby vše, co se děje, bylo děláno jen pro mě. Ach ano, jistěže je, on samotný tu existuje jen proto, aby dozrál a já ho mohl zhltnout, ale není nyní důvod v něm tuto pravdu utvrzovat. Naopak. Strnulá odevzdanost mě ruší ve vychutnávání a brání ve skutečném přivlastnění jeho hmotné existence. Vzít si pánovo tělo by totiž bylo nesmírně snadné. Je křehký, drobný, slabý, jemný jako hedvábný šátek nesený větrem. Ovšem nad jeho duší a silou mysli a ducha nemohu ve skutečnosti zvítězit silou svého fyzického bytí a stěží ji mohu překonat svou myslí. Právě to, co ho činí tak přitažlivým, je nezlomnost i pod drtivým tlakem bytosti jako jsem já, zato jeho schránka by pod mým dotekem pukla jako světlá mušle.

Ne, to nechci. Chci, aby se odevzdával dobrovolně, vždyť to je účelem všech mých slov, každého splněného rozkazu, drobné manipulace jeho životem i těch drzých pokusů ho zbavit klidu. Tak jako se v první minutě našeho setkání rozhodl dát mi svou duši, v první hodině dal svou důvěru a v prvním dni rozkaz ho opatrovat, tak dnes se mi musí odevzdat stejně dobrovolně. Jinak to nebude mít svou kouzelnou chuť.

Propustím ho ze svého sevření jen na tu nejnutnější chvíli, kdy ho zlehka podeberu, vyprostím z pevného zavinutí látky a složím na postel. Stačí jen překvapeně zamrkat v nepochopení toho, jak se náhle ocitl s hlavou na polštáři, nahý a se mnou sklánějícím se nad ním. Šokoval jsem ho dost na to, aby napnuté svaly povolily a přes jeho obličej přeběhla vlna nesouhlasu s takovým zacházením. Ne skutečné odmítání mé přítomnosti, jen jeho obvyklá nelibost nad tím, že je s ním manipulováno jako s panenkou, která mi jako vždy vyvolá na tváři pobavený úsměv.

„Nech toho…," promluví tichounce, upíraje na mě vzhůru nečitelný pohled, díky kterému se zastavím a vyčkávám, jestli bude tak krutý a odežene mě. „Nesměj se mi," dokončí své téměř neslyšné vyznání nelibosti, po kterém se můj úsměv ještě rozšíří.

„Toho bych se nikdy neodvážil, můj pane," odpovím skoro stejně tiše jako on.

Jak bych se mohl smát něčemu tak dokonalé krásnému jako je můj malý pán. Rozhodně by mne to nenapadlo v tuto vzácnou chvíli, kdy mu mohu být nablízku a dotýkat se ho způsobem plnícím můj žaludek příjemnou bolestí hladu. Ta představa a zmítavý pocit v útrobách rozšíří můj úsměv z pobaveného k démonickému. Nedokážu tomu zabránit, i když tím malého pána trochu děsím.

„Sebastiane, co chceš…."

Dotekem prstů ve vlasech mu vezmu ze rtů všechna slova. Jen se znovu napne, jakmile přejedu po tenké stuze zachytávající jeho pásku a stáhnu mu ji z tváře. Vzhlédne ke mně oběma očima. Pečeť vpálená do jeho oka zazáří, rozjitřená mou přítomností. Tentokrát už se nestarám o to, co by si mohl malý pán pomyslet o mém výrazu. Skloním se a políbím víčko oka s mou značkou. Brní to, jak se struna mezi námi zachvěje. Cítí to také, můj malý pán? Chci, abyste mi to řekl, pokud ano, nebo mi to alespoň naznačil. Stěží si dovedete představit, jak mě vzrušuje představa, že víte, komu náležitě, a stává se to pro vás hmatatelným ve chvíli, kdy se vás dotknu.

Zachvěje se, ale to může být z mnoha důvodů.

„Seb..."

Nenechám ho promluvit ani podruhé a přejedu prsty po nebezpečně zvoucích rtech. Dokud nebude schopen slova, nebude mne moci ani odehnat pryč. Nesnesl bych to. Nemíním být ochuzen ani o jedinou chvíli, ve které mi švestková vůně naplňuje mysl.

Sklouzl jsem prsty po mírně se chvějící bradě přes krk a níž na hrudník. Pohledem následuji svůj prst. Vše, co vidím, už velmi dobře znám. Štíhlý hrudník, hladký a světlý, až se skoro ztrácí v bílém povlečení. Vypadá jako rozlité mléko, jen ho vylízat do sucha. Sliny se mi při tom pohledu sbíhají, protože vím, že v tuto chvíli si mohu dovolit tu troufalost a skutečně se ke smetanové kůži sklonit a dotknout se jí jazykem. Jindy bych si na to nedovolil ani pomyslet, skýtá to jistou dávku mučivého nebezpečí, teď mi ale obluzené vědomí nebrání se poddávat mým tužbám. Putuji po hladké kůži centimetr po centimetru, každý si důkladně vychutnám. Je to jako snažit se dostat skrz tvrdý povrch nadýchané pusinky do jejího měkkého středu. Sladké a frustrující zároveň. Mohl bych se klidně zakousnout a vyhnout se tak vlastnímu hladovému utrpení, jen kdyby…

Zajíknutí mi připomene, že tu nejsem sám u bohatě prostřeného stolu, nýbrž v posteli s mým malým pánem. Ten zvuk ve mně vyvolá stejnou měrou vlnu hladového chvění, jako rozjasní mou mysl. Nejsem tu jen proto, abych se najedl, i když je to hlavní důvod, proč jsem se vůbec vydal touto cestou. Jsem tu také proto, že si mohu svou duši k sobě připoutat ještě pevněji, když ji zbavím špatných vzpomínek a nahradím je dobrými, vázanými jen na mě. Jenže aby to fungovalo, musím být opravdu jemný a laskavý. Nikdo nedokáže být něžnější než já, pokud to můj malý pán potřebuje.

Přesunu se vedle něj a přitáhnu si ho do skutečného pevného objetí, při kterém kolem něj ovinu své paže. Dělám to pro něj, pro jeho pocit bezpečí, ale také pro sebe. Moci ho pevně svírat, přivlastňovat si ho tím v celé jeho perfektní celistvosti, je něčím, po čem toužím od prvního okamžiku. Kdyby to nebylo příliš nebezpečné, chtěl bych ho nejen držet touto nesmyslně stísněnou zdánlivě lidskou schránkou, ovinul bych kolem něj samotnou svou existenci a zachytil bych ho v ní. Jednou to také skutečně udělám. Ale ne teď. V tuto chvíli mohu jen zabořit nos do jeho vlasů a rukou přejet dolů a nahoru po napnutých zádech. Zachvěje se pod mým dotekem. Malý zranitelný pán, vyvolávající mi na tváři úsměv hladovějícího blázna. Je to výraz, který v modré záři, jež se na mne upře zezdola, rozžehne neporazitelný vzdor, kterým pán zakrývá svou bezbrannost. Svou odevzdanost mně. I to, jak se přitiskne blíž a sevře rukou látku mého žaketu, je něco, čím mne chce donutit ho respektovat. Ach, malý pane, kdybych vás nerespektoval, jak jen je v mých silách respektovat prostou lidskou bytost, tak bych tu vůbec nebyl.

Je to nejsladší, nejjemnější a neúžasnější, co vlastním a čeho mám tu možnost se dotýkat. Mít úctu k dokonalému uměleckému dílu, zvláště když vám patří, je naprosto nevyhnutelné. Slova žádného jazyka nedovedou popsat mou rozkoš z jeho přítomnosti, natožpak touhu přidat další vrstvu polevy, která okoření jeho chuť. Rozetřít ji jako jeho vzdor do ztracena potěšením, které mu dám a které bude chtít jen ode mne. Tak prostý je můj recept na krásu, jen mé dlouhé prsty, které sklouznou po bohu malého pána až k jeho kyčlím. Má je hladké jako oblázek v písku pláže, stejně tak jemné a rozpálené. Když je hladím, jsem rozpolcen mezi touhou do nich pevně zatnout nehty a dotýkat se jich s ještě větší úctou a jemností, než už na nich beztak spočívám prsty. S tou jemností, která nutí malého pána vycházet mi boky vstříc. Nemyslím si, že by si uvědomoval chtivost vlastního těla, které touží po mém doteku, a bezesporu si své vzrušení, jež na něm začíná být patrné, odmítá opravdu připustit. Hloupý malý pán tisknoucí mi tvář do ramene, jen abych neviděl, kdyby se mu má péče líbila. Moc a moc hloupý, pokud si myslí, že mu dovolím se skrýt. Chci jeho tvář vidět zářit, až se mi odevzdá. Je jen můj, každá linka i oblina jeho těla a všechny nuance jeho duše.

Můj.

Zlehka mu zvednu bradu a donutím ho se na mě podívat. Dýchá přerývaně přes otevřené rty, oči mhouří a přes dlouhé husté černé řasy ke mně vzhlíží stále s tou nepopiratelnou hrdostí jemu vlastní. Slíznu ji, je sladká jako zmrzlina a slaná jako pot srážející se na pánově krku. Zakloní pod mým dotekem hlavu dozadu přes paži, kterou ho objímám. Víčka mu zcela poklesnou. Už není pravděpodobné, že by se snad snažil své potěšení zakrývat. Můj odevzdaný malý pán. Za svou poslušnost dostane odměnu, po které touží a která bude jako další neprolomitelný řetěz, jímž ho k sobě připoutám.

Sladký nevědoucí pán krmící mě svou vzrušenou vůní, až mi hlava tepá chtivostí, a kolíbající mě svými potlačenými steny, když konečně má ruka sevře nejcitlivější část jeho těla. Můj dech, nepotřebná lidská napodobenina, se zcela zastaví, jen abych mohl slyšet, jak on se sténavě nadechuje. Vůně linoucí se z jeho těla, stoupající dechem vzhůru k baldachýnu postele, je omamná kombinace švestek a mandlí. Skoro všechno sebeovládání, příkrov racionálního lidského vědomí, se v tento okamžik odevzdanosti a slasti zvedá a duše se rozprostírá do všech stran. Je to jako přicházející smrt, ty minuty předtím, než samotná podstata člověka opustí tělo. Lákavá, trhající mě zevnitř na kusy. Udělám vše pro ten jediný okamžik, kdy malý pán zůstane na chvíli bez dechu a budu moci otevřít ústa a jazykem polaskat vzduch, který vydechl. Pro tu opojnou chuť jeho vzdechů, jeho hmatatelné přítomnosti, i pro ten krátký čas, kdy mohu být téměř sám sebou. Vidím malého pána skutečným zrakem v celé jeho lahodně bělostně zářivé existenci svádějící mě k touze si kousek ukousnout, jako kdybyste měli přímo na dosah zralé ovoce. Nedá se odolat. Nedá se odolat šťávě prýštící z něj během malé smrti, které se tak bezostyšně a samozřejmě v mých rukou oddá.

Skoro ne…, nakloním se k němu…, bezmála se dotknu rty jeho brady. Vůně švestek se mi plazí po jazyku…, nechám ho vyklouznout ven…, téměř se dotknu úst malého pána, té brány do jeho těla, když tu se modré hlubiny otevřou a já strnu.

Malý pán se na mě dívá omámeně, neuvědomuje si, jak blízko je teď svému démonovi. Nevnímá chtivý oheň v mých očích a výraz dravé potřeby ho zhltnout, který musí zdobit mou tvář. Jaké štěstí pro mě. Bylo by ostudné ukázat před ním svou slabost zrovna v tuto chvíli.

Zároveň tak frustrující. Pouhé minuty, které by byly neuspokojivé i pro smrtelného, natožpak pro mě. Zanechávaje mě rozjitřeného, chvějícího se zevnitř v bouřlivé potřebě, kterou nemůže cítit v mých rukou ani malý pán, a vzrušeného na samotnou mez snesitelnosti. Tak moc mne nedokázala rozdráždit žádné jiná duše než ta, patřící mému malému pánovi. Křehkému udýchanému zpocenému uzlíčku v mém náručí, jenž tepá svou přitažlivostí.

„Sebastiane," promluví přerývaně, je to spíš zmatený povzdech než touha mi něco nařídit. Oslovení je to tak jiné, nezvyklé pro malého pána, že mě nutí nechtě střízlivět z omámení jeho blízkosti.

„Ano, můj pane?"

Pozvednu ruku, abych mu odhrnul zpocené vlasy z čela, a uvědomím si, že je lepkavá. Jistě, vše to zbytečně lidské se týká i mé opatrované duše. Olíznu si dlaň. Chuť je stejně sladce švestková, jako pánova kůže nebo krev. Žádná tak silná a čistá duše, jako je ta jeho, nemůže být v těle, aniž by ho prostoupila do poslední nepatrné kapky.

Delikátní.

„Sebastiane, co…," odmlčí se a já na něj konečně opět shlédnu.

Dívá se vzhůru očima doširoka rozevřenýma, jako kdyby byl mou přítomností šokován. Hloupoučký malý pán, vždyť já jsem vždy zde. Stále jsem vám v patách, kdykoliv se otočíte, spatříte mne, nikoliv smrt, které se tak bojíte. Je to mé místo, být vedle vás i ve vás. Tak proč se tak divíte? Jsem tu proto, abych vás pomalu ochutnával, kdykoliv jen to bude možné.

„Pusť mě," nařídí, velice známý příkaz, který nesmírně neochotně uposlechnu v klidném stavu, natožpak teď, když jsem uvnitř rozpálený.

Pomalu rozvinout svou paži, kterou si ho k sobě vinu, je nejtěžší úkol ze všech, co mi kdy rozkázal splnit. Vše ve mně se brání tomu ho vůbec kdy propustit, když už jsem ho jednou uchvátil. Bylo mi dáno příliš málo prchavých momentů ochutnání, takže chci víc. Víc svého malého pána, až dokud se jím nezalknu. Ale vím, že ho zatím nemohu mít, ovšem i tak jsou mé pohyby ztuhlé a má schránka jako kdyby se vymykala mé kontrole.

„Cokoliv si přejete," řeknu, k vlastní haně trochu opožděně, když už zlehka vytahuji svou paži zpod jeho těla. Na nepatrný okamžik, nepostřehnutelný pro lidské oko, se na mě malý pán podívá nevěřícně, jak očekával, že ho nepustím. Pošetilé. Mohu ho stokrát chtít uvěznit ve svém bytí, toužit po tom jako po ničem jiném, ale nikdy bych se nedopustil školácké chyby, kdybych porušil důvěru mé duše vůči mně. Já nejsem hloupý smrtelný, můj malý pane, a nejsem ovládán tou prostou fyzickou potřebou, které se tak bojíte. Má vášeň je daleko hlubší, tak hluboká a intenzivní, že tady a teď pro ni není prostor. Ale jednou…

„Teď chci..., abys šel," vyřkne svůj další příkaz hlasem, který není obvykle pevný, spíš je v něm jen snaha mít navrch, ale přesto vyznívá jako můj malý pán.

Mírně přimhouřím oči. Ach ano, chce si zachovat tvář typického aristokrata, který svého milence vyžene z ložnice ještě nad ránem. Nejspíš se pošetile domnívá, že tím budu uražen. Jak bych mohl být, když vím, že nezáleží na jeho slovech nebo gestech, vždy mi bude patřit a vždy ho budu následovat, ať mě bude odhánět, jak chce. Pravda, příliš netoužím vzdálit se z jeho voňavé přítomnosti, jenže vím s jistotou, že toto není naposledy, kdy mám tu možnost si ho užít.

Nejspíš by mne nenechal pomoci mu se obléct, na to se cítí příliš nejistě, proto se jen přes něj natáhnu pro pokrývku a zakryji jeho nahé tělo. Neřekne nic, jen si teplou péřovou přikrývku přitáhne víc k tělu. Roztomilý malý pán.

Nakloním se k němu a naposledy si dovolím ochutnat jeho kůži, když přitisknu rty na jeho spánek. Prudce vydechne v překvapení z neočekávaného doteku, který je stejně jemný jako všechny předtím. Pořád jistě nevěří, že alespoň já mu nechci ublížit tímto zavrženíhodným způsobem. Můj malý, stále ještě nepřesvědčený pán. Ale nevadí, budu mít dostatek času mu to dokázat.

S nevolí vstanu z vyhřáté vonící postele okupované schouleným drobným křehkým tělem, jehož majitel se snaží budit dojem nezájmu o mou osobu. I na to jsem zvyklý. Klidně, beze spěchu zvednu svícen z nočního stolu a seberu své rukavice, ale jejich oblékáním se zbytečně nezdržuji.

„Přeji vám dobrou noc, můj pane," řeknu prostě, tak jako vždy kdy ho ukládám, jen mou tvář zdobí pobavený úsměv při pohledu na soustředěním zvlněné obočí.

Ponechám malého pána jeho myšlenkám, sám mám vlastních na sto let dopředu. Horkých, sladkých myšlenek na svou duši, kterou odedneška svírám ještě pevněji než předtím. Vzpomínek, co by se daly rozprostřít naší dlouhou chodbou jako koberec z filmové pásky, a já bych se v nich mohl spokojeně válet podobný kocourovi na slunci. Představ, co mi stále ulpívají na rukou jako pánova švestková vůně. Asi si je až do zítřka nebudu mýt, jen abych se jimi mohl opájet.

Úsměv se na mé tváři ještě rozšíří. Položím ruku na zavřené dveře ložnice mého malého pána, za kterými se snaží vypořádat se svým zmatením a možná to i zaspat. Roztomilý malý pán. Spánek je mu prospěšný, doufám, že dokáže usnout.

„Spěte, malý pane, spěte a zrajte."

KONEC


End file.
